The Unknown Sibling
by Punk19
Summary: Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto are surprised when their father says that he is visiting them solely to find an offspring of his that was born many years ago to a human woman. How will they react when their baby sister is discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Screaming reverberated throughout the palace so loud that all of the green skinned lizardmen and goatmen in red uniforms placed their hands and cloven hooves over their ears. It hadn't been like this near two hundred years ago when the older of the offspring of their master was born, they wondered what it was that was making their mistress's labor so difficult this time. Servant Kelso remembered right well the events of the first birth well even though it had been a relatively long time since it had happened. His master's mistress had needed no care, no doctoring, no nothing. She had simply slipped a daughter into existence while her husband had been away battling, and that same day conquering, one of the planets of their galaxy. The young daughter was running around in the palace, going from one servant to the next, asking when her sibling would be here. For someone who was two hundred years old she was very young, just barely three feet tall.

"Is it here is it here?" the young child screeched loudly.

Before Servant Kelso could answer the child who was now pulling at his red uniform another scream, louder than the others, rang through the walls of the palace. It was so loud it had an echo. Servants rushed from each room, all asking if the infant was here. Before anyone got their answer a Scottish Terrier looking beast ran from around the corner, he was throwing his arms all over and was near out of breath when he reached the throng clustered around a door that went to the kitchen area of the palace.

"Out of the way out of the way!" the beast shouted. "Our mistress needs a doctor and now!"

Near three hours later the halls of the palace were calm, there was no more screaming, just a lot of confusion. A doctor had been called, much to the master's extreme disdain, and an infant was born was all the servants knew. They knew nothing of the condition of their mistress or of the infant, even the two hundred year old child who was banging her legs up against the table she was sitting at didn't know anything. With a great sigh, Servant Kelso moved over to the door intending to exit the room when the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was his master; the galactic warlord and warlock, Master Vile.

"Reeeeeeetah!" his master bellowed.

"Yes my awful daddy." the child said, she jumped from her chair to the floor quickly.

"Go to the infants chamber," her father said, he stepped over to the side of the doorway. "your brother awaits you."

As soon as the young child left the room, racing with such strides that belied her age, her father slumped in the chair that she had occupied. At first Servant Kelso wanted to congratulate him on his new son but the atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically, he didn't like it. Master Vile and her wife had met while he was still in Sorcery school, they had been sweethearts for twenty years before marrying, their first child had been born a mere fifty years after their marriage and they had been told soon afterwards that a second might be next to impossible for her to conceive.

"It's a son..." Master Vile sighed, Servant Kelso detected a hidden sob from his master and took one step closer before stopping. "I had wanted a son."

"How is Mistress Sordida?" Servant Kelso asked.

"The doctor did as much as he could..." his master said, he sounded off, like he was not in the room. "all that he could. In the end he had no choice but to cut her."

Servant Kelso was taken aback. Had no choice but to cut her meant one thing; that the doctor had to cut the infant out of Mistress Sordida, Master Vile's wife. Such measures were done only when an infant is not in position or an infection has set in or the infant is too big to pass through for a normal birth. He had heard stories of horror that when such a procedure was done the mother was surely close to death afterwards.

"He was positioned wrong," his master was saying. "was sideways, couldn't pass through. The doctor cut him out. Then..."

"My master..." Servant Kelso started, he took a few steps forward but stopped.

"My mistress named him before her last breath." Master Vile finished. "Rito, after his sister. Rito Revolto."

The memory was one of extreme fragileness for Rita Repulsa, although it had been a happy day for her in welcoming her baby brother, Rito, to the family she had also lost her mother. She had been rather close to her mother, they had done quite a bit in the two hundred years that she had known her. Scordida had stood up for her when she had done something wrong in the eyes of her father and had dried her tears when she had cried out of hurt from her father's painful words to her. Her real mother she missed quite a bit, she could of cared less for her stepmother though.

Mistress Ursulaline had been a royal pain the behind for both her and her brother, their father had adored her from the start, had spoken of such great things about her but as soon as his back was turned or he would leave the room Ursulaline would throw the insults and would cut both of them down horribly. When she had left for the academy she had been glad. Glad to leave the house from which she had lived for near a thousand years with a stepmother she hated. Her father had left her stepmother after he had discovered that she had mothered a son, and later a daughter, from one of his enemies about five hundred years ago. She had been so happy she could have danced, but she had kept herself from doing.

"My Evil Queen..." Finster ran in in excitement.

"What is it Finster?" Rita asked out of false annoyment.

"Your father, Master Vile, has just sent in a letter saying to be ready to receive him."

They had been told to be on the lookout for her father for a while now, she had no idea why he was coming over to their moon palace, and truthfully she didn't care. Her husband did not want him staying with them but at the moment there were no other living accommodations for him so he had to stay in their palace. Her husband hated the fact that they had to accommodate for her idiotic brother, Rito, now he would have to contend with her father.

"We're ready." Rita said. "Well... at least some of us are."


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet, too quiet, not a rock fell or a footstep could be heard. At first Goldar, a humanoid lion monster with a blue face wearing gold armor, was relieved when the quiet struck him. No Rita yelling at him or Rito with his dumb antics and constant questions but then it took over him like a good dream. Grabbing his solid gold sword from the hanger, he exited his chamber and walked the hall, intending to go to the chamber of command. The quiet was noticeable in his chamber well but here it just contaminated the air like a freshly baked human cake. It made his mouth turn into a snarl, all of his senses were on alert, his black wings fluttered behind him, they stretched then coiled back, his tail swished once before coiling back against his body. No one was in sight, he heard not a sound, smelled no smells. Turning the corner, he entered the chamber of command and near stopped, dumbstruck. In the chamber of command stood just about everyone that lived in the palace.

"Heerrrr what is everyone doing here? What is going on?" he growled.

"We are waiting," Baboo said in a near whisper. "just waiting."

"For who?" Goldar asked, he didn't like surprises.

"For Rita and Rito's father." Baboo squeaked.

Goldar looked at the monster that he had been forced to remain on friendly terms with both shock and surprise. Baboo's black eyes were dark, very dark, no twinkle resided in them. His crippled black wings twitched a few times before resting back in their original place against his dark body. Baboo was a tall, slim, darkly color vamporic bat type creature with a hint of monkey, he had small claws on the side of his face. Three watches hung from his neck, all of them ticking but Baboo hardly looked at them as he didn't know how to tell time.

"Why is Master Vile coming here?" Goldar asked, he was annoyed.

"No one knows," Baboo replied, he was nervous. "not even Rita or Rito."

"Like Rito would know anything." Goldar grumbled. "When is he to arrive?"

A rumble from the ground stirred all of them, all were more restless now, they knew it was soon as the last time when Rita and Rito's father had payed them a visit the ground had shook and the torches had flickered, almost going off. Master Vile was a powerful being, a much feared being. He had conquered the M51 galaxy, all of it, and had recently conquered a dark star in the distant galaxy of Honderous. It was rumored that he had near destroyed the dark star, and had nearly wiped out all of its inhabitants. They had no idea why he had attacked the dark star or had left it in such a hurry guarded by his most trusted generals and commanders, but they figured that it had to be good because he would not have left otherwise.

"I take that Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd are elsewhere waiting for him?" Goldar asked almost to himself.

"We're right here you bumbling baffoon!"

Just as Goldar turned the ground shook violently, everyone started running around frantically, shouting that he was here and that he was coming. Lord Zedd was the only one who was calm, in fact he was downright miserable looking. Lord Zedd was seated in his thrown, his staff clumsily against his shoulder. His red muscular body, pulsing in deep muscle and covered densely in chrome with tubes that blue liquid flowed through, rose and fell with each short breath that he took. Goldar was about to say something when all of a sudden the chamber of command, and all of the palace, shook violently, as if something was underneath it trying to pry it up from the moon's surface. Lord Zedd stood up and took one step before falling down, his chrome-face slammed against the floor hard, the clang of his chrome echoed off of the walls.

"What is he in this time?" Lord Zedd roared. "That Space Skull of his..."

"Has to be Skulterra." Rita exclaimed. "It's the biggest ship he has."

Thunder rolled loudly, lightning now cracked outside. Goldar lost his footing and fell hard to the stone floor. The lightning started out white then changed to a bright blue before it changed to the colors of both blue and yellow. They knew he was coming soon, near everyone was on the floor. No one could hold their footing, the ground was rocking so violently. Looking over to his left, Goldar could see Rita lying on her side on the floor. Ever she couldn't keep her footing. Rita's hair had come undone from her cones, the silver strands littered the floor. Before he could say anything he felt something hard hit him on the head. His head fell against the floor, his vision darkened until it was gone. He slept an unconscious sleep, a darker than dark sleep.

"Wake up you fool!"

Shaking his head from side to side, Goldar looked up slowly. Standing in front of him was Rita, her hair was down completely from her cones, her dress a completely wrinkled mess, her eyes black with hate. Lord Zedd stood off to her side, he still looked miserable. Pushing himself up with one hand, he brushed the dust from his armor. Lying at his feet was the golden metal torn that had fallen on his head minutes ago. Looking around, he saw that everyone was accounted for, with an extra. Over to the left, standing by the balcony, was a tall being in black robes. Goldar didn't need to wait for his red eyes to adjust to the light, he could tell that the being was Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile.

"You think you could have rocked the palace enough you old coot!" Lord Zedd said angrily.

"Quiet you Chrome infested, no-skulled poor excuse for a son-in-law!" Master Vile shot back.

Master Vile turned around quickly, his robes flowed around his ankles and swishes back when he took a step forward. Sitting on his shoulders were a massive pair of dark purple shoulder guards, on either side of his neck were two rubbery snakes, one dark purple, almost blue, and the other gold, that snapped gently, almost playfully, at their wearers chin. His chest plate was a mixture of design, a silver disk surrounded by a honeycomb-like designs. His chest plate went all the way down to his abdomen, a white tassel hung from it on the front and a gold chain hanging a few inches from it.

"Why are you hear my horrible father?" Rita asked.

"Such fine words you speak in favor of your father," Rita's father said in almost a pur. "you shall know soon."

"Speak of your presence now," Lord Zedd bellowed. "or I will send you to the boundless deserts of Karpathia!"

"Your words do not scare or tempt me," Master Vile said back in disgust. "you will find soon enough."

"The Zeo Crystal is no more," Rita said, she placed her hands on her hips. "what crystal are you after this time?"

Raising his golden staff with the ball of gold on the top, Master Vile silenced them all. He closed his yellow eyes for a mere number of seconds before opening them, he looked out at the throng of creatures in front of him; his daughter and son, son-in-law that he could care less for and their lot of idiotic monster he would not of allowed to polish his shoes. Although his glasses were of the same shade as the left side of his head, he saw everything clear and not as blue. With a grunt he raised his black shoe and stepped down from the balcony. He need not tell them until he wanted to of his intentions.

"No," he said almost to himself. "no crystal to worry over this time."

"Then what are you hear for oh wicked one?" Goldar asked, he was sickened by his politeness to his master's father-in-law.

"Something better and more important." Master Vile said, he said not a word more, he left the room and did not return.


	3. Chapter 3

His body pulsing, the fluids in his tubes flowing quickly to fill him with their essence, Lord Zedd walked the damp, dank hallway of his palace. It had been no more than three days since his father-in-law had arrived. To his, and everyone else's relative surprise, Master Vile had remained in his ship and had avoided all contact with them. Rita had tried once or twice to speak with him on why he was here to no avail. Her father would just not speak to any of them on why he had come. To Lord Zedd, this was an insult. When there was company over he wanted to know why they had decided to take the time to visit, he remembered the last time Master Vile popped in unannounced. A full month and a half of hearing his father-in-law cut at him with his words, brandish his wand at him and give orders to his minions, it had made him furious and it made him furious to remember it.

Turning the corner, Lord Zedd stopped in his tracks. There was nothing in front of him, nothing to stop him, just a lone thought. Master Vile hated him, he knew that and he knew that he shared his father-in-law's hatred towards him. Could Master Vile of returned to attempt to separate him and Rita? Rita's father had not been happy in the least to find his daughter married to him, and he had not been happy when he had found out that they were trying to offspring either over dinner later on that first day of his arrival. He had been downright against it, saying that he'd rather his daughter give birth to a rat than a brain exposed mutant. Growling from deep within himself, he turned around and walked briskly back the way he had come. He had to know, he desired to know. He would not permit anyone to enter between him and Rita, not even his father-in-law. He knew well of the fight that his father-in-law and Rita's stepmother had had many thousands of years ago, Master Vile had all but incinerated his wife's stepmother. He remembered well hearing Rito tell Rita many moons ago that their stepmother had ran from their father's palace, her clothing in tatters and her hair a mess. Master Vile had wanted more than two children, especially since he viewed his first son a disappointment and his firstborn an ungrateful, spoiled brat who was no more than a thorn in his bath. He had adored his second wife, given her many gifts and taken many trips with her on his conquerings. On one of the trips his second wife had met up with an enemy of her husbands of whom she fell in love with. Behind her husbands back she had carried on a relationship, even mothered a son. Neither Rito or Rita knew how their father had found out about the affair, but they knew that when he had he had been more than furious, he had become even more of a monster, a hideously angry, ugly monster who's rage still bore fear inside his son. With the thought of his raging father-in-law many hundreds of years ago fresh in his mind Lord Zedd exited his moon palace.

Outside stood a magnificently hideous craft of white metal, the only windows of the craft, looking out from the cockpit, cast a red shadow on the ground. Raising his staff, he walked forward, the door of the craft was open wide, obviously his father-in-law was expecting someone. The craft was a mess in his eyes, Serpentera had it beat a million ways to one. The whole craft was in the shape of a gigantic skull, bigger than his Space Skull of which he had come in the last time. The exterior was covered in white metal that shone brightly, the glass in the eyes was red and the holes for the nostrils were as black as night. Taking one step inside the craft, Lord Zedd could hear his wife and his father-in-law yelling.

"You're here and you're here for a reason yet you keep it so secretive!" he heard his wife scream.

"I'd rather be secretive in your presence than be open," Master Vile yelled back. "you could never keep a secret."

"You've been here for three days and we have not heard a peep from you on what for." Rita growled.

"For me to utter a peep on my plans and desires would spell problems for my intentions." Master Vile shot back.

"And what are your intentions?"

The sun on his back created sweat which rolled down slowly, his hair was tied back but it was wet and matted, with each step he allowed a whoosh of air to escape his lips. Tommy Oliver, a six foot tall Native American with long brown hair and brown eyes, was preparing for his meet which was only a few days away. He had practiced and prepared himself for it for months but with each attack of Rita and Zedd's his training had had to take a seat on the back burner. For one solid month it had been almost non-stop attacks, one monster after another, Tommy wondered at times if Rita or Lord Zedd ever slept or grew tired of losing all of the time.

"Yeah if they grew tired of all the attacks they wouldn't still be attacking Angel Grove." Tommy thought to himself.

Brushing a hand across his forehead, stopping for a few minutes to gather his breath, Tommy took in the short burst of wind greedily. It was hot, very hot, and would be so for a few days yet. They were close to breaking a record, the record stood at a 102 for a full week and so far they had gone 102 degrees for four days straight.

"Near time for a light snack," he said to himself. "the hot dog stand isn't far from here, a short run won't hurt any."

A short run it was, no more than two hundred feet for him, when he got to the hot dog stand he had to wait. Standing in front of him was a short line, mostly young children but there were a few late aged teenagers. To his surprise the line went fast, two kids ordered a simple dry hot dog while another got a hot dog with cheese. When the line reached just two people it was just him and a young woman standing in front of him.

"What'll it be ma'am?" the hot dog concessionist asked.

"Hotdog with ketchup and mustard please." the woman asked.

"Right away ma'am." the concessionist responded.

"Thank you," the woman said happily. "hot weather we've been having lately."

"You can say that again miss." the concessionist replied. "A dollar twenty."

"Here ya go and thank you." the woman said.

"Next in line please."

Tommy was almost dumbfounded when the woman had turned around, he had seen his share of lovely girls but this one was almost alien in appearance. Long red hair, just as red as embers, flowered down past her shoulders shone brightly, almost blindingly, in the sun, her green eye like emeralds with small pinpoints of light in them set in a circular face with a small rounded chin. Her eyes met his for only a second, he saw wisdom in them, beyond both of their years. He was so transfused in her that he forgot about being in line, a quick shove from behind and a yell for him to pay attention got his mind back from the girl.

"Sorry," he said, laughing a little at being embarrassed. "a simple hot dog please."


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing her blonde hair out of her face, Katherine turned the page of her book and resumed reading. The book she was reading was a romantic novel, a book on a young woman who fell in love with her classmate but who's father would not allow her to date him so they had to date in secret. She liked the plot in the book enough to keep reading but was getting a bit bored, obviously a lot of people liked the book as well as there was a movie being made of it this year, it was to be released the following year. Before she could finish the page she was on the clouds overhead moved over the sun. It was nice to have some shade, even inside she could feel the heat seeping in through the window glass.

"Heh there Katherine."

Looking up, Katherine smile slightly at her friend. Tommy Oliver was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, a black belt was around his waist and white wrist bands around his wrists. Marking her place with her floral bookmark, she slid her book inside her bag. Tommy slid down in the chair across from her, his hair was untied and looked wet as if it was wet.

"How is the training going?" Katherine asked.

"Very good, I need to run more though." Tommy answered.

"With no monsters in sight you can do that." Katherine said, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"And how long that will last no one will know." Tommy sighed. "You know Rita and Zedd..."

"Never happy unless they are trying to take over the world." Katherine finished for him.

"Or trying to take over the universe." Tommy added.

"Who's trying to take over the world?"

Looking up sharply, Tommy looked directly at the two men in front of him. Bulk, a heavy man wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, had an ice cream cone in his hand. Skull, his constant companion and good friend, was much thinner than he was but he ate just as much. Skull was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, both men had on black boots with chains. Skulls black hair was cropped up and spiky in origin while Bulk's was cropped short and slicked back with oil.

"No one," Tommy said quickly. "was just talking about a game."

"Oh you mean the one about the space alien who woke up after a hundred years and you had to play the hero to save the world from his evil plans?" Skull said excitedly.

"What a dumb game," Bulk scoffed. "I only played it once and got bored quick."

"Yeah man," Skull laughed. "I played it to the end oncethen gave it to my little brother."

"Ha! Your brother probably tossed it in the trash." Bulk howled.

Tommy laughed lightly then stood, Katherine followed. They said they would see Bulk and Skull again soon then left the building. Neither of them noticed the tiny skull that was on the shelf that moved ever so slightly from one side to the other, surveying the building and everything in it. Bulk and Skull shrugged their shoulders and took up their seats, they didn't do anything but sit in the cool.

"Buffoon's, idiots all of them!" Rita exclaimed.

"Yes, every universe had one or two hundred." her father sighed.

"When I take over all of them will be destroyed!" Rita cackled.

Master Vile moved away from her, he had sent one of his servants, a goatman with a red suit, down to earth to disperse over a hundred camera skulls about an hour ago. Rita, nor her brother Rito, knew why. Their father had still not told them anything, not a thing as to what he was doing here and why he had sent down his servant to disperse the camera skulls. All he had said was that it was essential for his plan, that was all. Lord Zedd had been furious when he had found out, he hadn't said anything but had glowed red, a sign that he was angry beyond words.

"I want a count of all odd looking human beings done." Master Vile said in a low voice to his servant.

"What would you count as odd your wickedness?" his servant asked.

"Anything human that don't look normal." Master Vile growled at him.

"My research says that humans come in a vast array of hair shades master." his servant said, he pulled back in fear when he saw his master look at him sharply.

"Anything that don't look correct on a human you idiot!" Master Vile shouted.

"Yessir." his servant saluted, he was very confused on how to do what his master had asked of him but he was willing to do as he pleased.

Servant Kelso, along with Servant Galong, looked at the screens with red energy around them intently. They had not noted any abnormal humans, all that they had seen so far were a bunch of yellow haired, brown haired and black haired humans with either blue or brown eyes. Some of the humans that they saw on the screens were tall, others were short. Some were fat and round others were thin, they had no idea how to do their mission. Neither of them knew of what an abnormal human looked like. Bringing his cloven hooves to his face, Kelso buried his eyes for just a minute and enjoyed the dark. Looking at the screen for hours had made his vision blurry and he was sure Galong felt the same as he did.

"I'm going to take some Z's for an hour or so," Kelso sighed, he stood up and stretched his tall, lean body to its utmost height. "take over for me."

Unbeknowst to Kelso, Galong was already asleep. If he would have known he would not of left the room. Turning his back, yawning loudly, he exited the room and made his way for his small closet of a chamber. While on his way to his chamber the screen in the room he had just left with the sleeping Galong flashed an image of a fiery red headed human who had just walked into a Potions Shop with a large blue bag. The human looked both ways before walking forward and grabbing a bottle of blue liquid, a medium sized book and a jar of dried insects and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone is still a bit nervous after last week's seven point three quake that struck at midnight while we were all trying to catch some much needed rest. scientists are still baffled over the quake, there are no signs still of its happening." a blonde female reporter reported, she was walking along a boardwalk near a lake. "Only minimal damage has been reported, but scientists are warning people to be on alert for aftershocks."

The earthquake, it brought shivers to Aisha just thinking about it again. She had nearly fallen asleep when everything had started shaking, it had rocked the house horribly and had knocked power out for a few hours. She had asked Tommy if he thought about Rita and Zedd sending out another monster, a very powerful monster, but he had reassured her saying that if they had they would have already fought against it. Everyone else had agreed with him, although Rita and Lord Zedd had been oddly quiet lately no monster had popped up to threaten Angel Grove, or the world.

"Another thing that has scientists baffled is the water in the lake," the reporter was saying. "it is no secret to anyone who walks by the lake that the water has gone down and that the water is hot to boiling. Scientists are saying it could be an unknown volcano but even they are not sure as to what it is."

This new development wasn't totally new to Aisha, she had noticed something about the lake near two weeks ago but had just thought it was due to the weather. Everyone had thought that, it was why the lake hadn't been closed to the public and why the Mayor of the city was under a lot of heat currently because a young teanager had recieved third degree burns after going for a swim. The lake was aproximately now fifteen feet under what it should, and losing a gallon a day with no explanation.

"There is no rain in sight," a brown haired weather forecaster reported. "and no relief to the scorching hot spell we have been having lately."

Pulling her braided hair back, Aisha tied it tight. Before she exited her room she grabbed a small bag that she had been carrying for the whole week. She had been keeping several bottles of water and some light snacks. It was important to stay hydrated in weather like what they were having, and a snack wasn't a bad idea either. Before walking down the stairs she looked at herself in the mirror. Her yellow t-shirt and blue jeans were crisp and clean, her belt was on tight and her sandals were brand new. Nodding in approval, she walked down the stairs, said she'd see her parents later and exited the house. The heat outside hit her hard, as it had every day of the week, and it took her some time to get use to it. By the time she took her first step beads of sweat were rolling down her face, by the time she reached the end of her parents driveway the front and back of her shirt were matted with sweat.

"And in other news," she heard from a radio that was up on the roof of a blue car. "no monsters have been sighted in Angel Grove for near a week now, although everyone is happy with the cease monstering everyone is wondering when will the next monster..."

All of a sudden the Earth started to shake again, she could hear people screaming. Aisha grabbed the mailbox and held on tight, the ground was shaking so much she could barely stand up on her own. The trees swayed back and forth dangerously, she heard a loud thud. Closing her eyes she started to count. She was at seventy-five when the ground ceased it's shaking and everything went quiet. Opening her eyes, she saw that the thud that she had heard earlier was one of the trees across the street, it had fallen, its trunk having failed it when the ground had started to shake. The radio was staticky, she hoped it would come on and tell her that everything was okay.

While Aisha was looking around after the earthquake Adam was helping pick up the mess at the Juice Bar. The quake had been sudden, just like the first one, and from the feel of it much worse than the first one. Bending down, he was picking up the plastic cups that had fallen on the floor when he heard a commotion outside. Straightening up, placing the cups on a table, he exited the restaurant. Everyone was pointing and running in the direction of the lake, curious he followed.

"The lake opened when the quake hit..." he heard one person say.

Turning on the speed, Adam raced towards the lake, he heard police sirens in the distance and knew that they were on the way to the lake to block people from reaching it. Three people were in front of him, all of a sudden they stopped cold in their tracks, when he reached the hill overlooking the lake he did exactly the same. The lake, the lake that had been so beautiful barely two weeks ago that had started to bubble, boil and shrink was now almost no more. There was a crack, right through the center of the lake, all of the water had seeped through it, the only water left was in small puddles. Adams black hair fluttered into his eyes from a rare wind, he pushed it back and continued to look out at the lake, confused.

"Everyone back!" he heard a policeman order. "Back now!"

His brown eyes, set in an asian face, took in everything. The trees looked older now, the leaves brown from the hot sun baking them, the grass baked brown, the lake with the crack splitting it in half and now empty of all water. Surely there was an explanation to what had happened. When he felt the fingers of a policeman grab his arm an idea came to him. Wrenching his arm free, he turned around and ran from where he had come, he knew that he could teleport to the command center unseen at the Juice Bar.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha 5 exclaimed.

Running from one panel to the other, Alpha's censors were on high alert. The lights that slid back and forth on his flying saucer-like head were sliding faster than usual, his nicely polished red metallic body with the lightning symbol on his chest was a bit dusty from when he had fallen after power to the command center had gone off. As soon as the power had come back on he had gotten up, although slowly, and had gone to work to find what had happened. The image of the drained lake, the highly visible crack, a large one, splitting the lake into two parts, and all the civilians being held back by police officers, both in uniform and plain clothes would be a memory stuck in his memory banks for a long long time. His mind still on the now empty lake, Alpha jumped when Adam arrived in the center of the command center.

"Alpha," Adam said near out of breath. "what happened? What happened to the lake?"


	6. Chapter 6

All of a sudden the air got very murky in the command center, all of the rangers had teleported in, one after the other, after the quake had hit. One was just as confused as the other, no one knew what was going on. Adam, having been the only one of them, except for Alpha 5, to see the lake filled them in as much as he could. After he was done with his tale they all stood with their mouths open, in shock.

"Has to be Rita and Zedd." Billy said after a little while had passed. "The quakes, the hot weather, the lake draining and the crack. It all has to be them."

"I agree," Aisha spoke up. "no other explanation to it than that."

"We thought it was that as well then we found this..."

Zordon, their mentor and good friend who was locked away forever in a cylinder, suddenly came up on the screen of his cylinder. Alpha was already pressing buttons, when the viewing globe began working everyone turned to it. To all of their surprise, it was not just the lake in Angel Grove that had drained but so had the Great Lakes in the northeast and the Mississippi river had also, the Mississippi river was now just a trench, a river with no water. Seeing the Great Lakes and the Mississippi empty of all water was a shock, but see the Great Pyramids all on the ground, broken into the smallest of pieces floored them. The Taj Mahal was in shambles and the Forbidden City was in two pieces. The quake that they had felt was nothing compared to what they were seeing over seas.

"Rita and Zedd couldn't have done this..." Kat said, shock was very clear in her voice.

"No, Rita and Zedd have no part of this." Zordon claimed. "That much we are sure."

"Then... what..." Aisha stammered.

"Another evil being?" Tommy speculated. "Another of Rita's relatives?"

"There are no other evil beings except for the ones on the moon," Alpha said. "no one but the usual suspects of evil."

"Could this just be something Earthly?" Adam asked. "You know how the earth rocked violently on its first days and then again when it split after being one continent for so long."

"Could be, Adam." Zordon said. "But we all need to be on our toes until we figure out what is going on."

The weather had cooled after a solid week and a half of hot weather, the whole lake was roped off and scientists were in throngs with all of their fancy equipment to find where the water had gone and how deep the crack went. Billy had heard that the crack went twenty miles from one news station and thirty from another, no one had any answers. Scientists in Egypt and China were just as baffled about the quake and its origins, and scientists in Michigan who were looking into the drained Great Lakes and in Mississippi were just as baffled. Pushing his glasses up with one hand and his book away with the other, Billy sat silently in his seat in the classroom and just thought.

"Rita and Zedd are bad," Billy thought. "but they aren't that good at being bad enough to drain two lakes and one large river, destroy the pyramids and the Taj Mahal and split the Forbidden City on the other side of the world."

It wasn't just him that was just sitting and thinking in the classroom, there were others as well. The events from the past few weeks had left an emotional whole in many people, many people were being taken to hospitals for post tramatic stress. Pulling his book back to him, he looked at it but he didn't read the words. He was still deep in thought.

"What do you think it was Brainiac?" he heard from his classmate from across from him.

"Possible shift in climate and land masses changing locations." Billy answered.

"My mother and father say we're leaving for the east coast tomorrow," his classmate said, almost to himself. "we want to be in a safe place."

Billy stopped listening, he knew what was happening. He had seen many students leave the school the last few days, all saying that they and their parents were moving to the east coast. Everyone was thinking that the east coast was safe and better at the present time when, really, it wasn't. Florida, Georgia, the Carolinas and Virginia had just been hit by a huge catagory four hurricane and the northern states on the east coast were in a horrible drought. In his mind, no place was safe at the moment. Sighing loudly, he closed his book and stood up. As soon as his feet touched the ground he felt it. The vibrations, the odd vibrations. They pulsed south as if something was going to happen. Before he could say anything a loud hiss was heard then the ground rose sharply, and quickly, without warning except for the odd vibrations up at a ninety degree angle.

"Citizens of Angel Grove were surprised early yesterday when the ground suddenly lurched up. A school was near crushed but no lives were lost and a hospital toppled to the ground, luckily no casulties but many injuries were reported. Power to the city had been lost for four hours before it was restored, all citizens are urged to remain indoors until the situation is figured out."

As if the earthquakes, the lakes draining around the world, the pyramids and Taj Mahal in ruin and the Forbidden City being in two halves the ground raising so suddenly was almost the tipping point for him. Rocky sat at his kitchen table, his spoon just sitting in the bowl of oatmeal in front of him. He had been practicing in the gym when the ground had gone up, luckily for him the gym hadn't been damaged but as soon as the event had ended he had rushed out and headed right for the school. Billy had been dragged out of the school at the exact moment of his getting there, banged up some but alive. The police had roped off the school and the hospital and a few other buildings, no one was allowed near them, much less in them. Classes for not only the schools in Angel Grove had been canceled but so had classes at the local college and all workplaces had put up signs saying for no one to come in 'until further notice'.

"Rocky..."

Turning around, he looked at his small and petite mother and his muscular father. He looked very much like his father; same body type, same hair and same eyes. His mother's blonde hair was curled, her green eyes looked tired. Pushing his chair out from the table, he stood up and went to them. His mother was wearing a faint perfume, her blue shirt and jeans smelled fresh and clean. His father was wearing blue jeans that were paint stained and a white muscle shirt.

"Son..." his father said, his voice cracked some. "your mother and I have decided that..."

"Decided on what?" Rocky asked, he was very concerned.

"Your mother and I are going to South America, where it is safe." his father said quickly. "We were wondering, if you would be coming with us."

"We know you're a grown up now," his mother spoke up, her voice was faint and just as tired as her eyes looked. "so the decision is totally up to you."

Looking from his mother and then back to his father, Rocky saw the thin strands of gray hairs on both of them. Both were in their forties, very young, but due to their occupations they were starting to age a little. He saw the concern for not themselves, for him, clearly on their face. Looking to the floor for only a second, he made his decision quickly. Although he loved his parents greatly, he did have a job here to do, a great responsibility of being a Power Ranger and keeping evil at bay. Sighing to himself, he stepped forward and wrapping his arms around his parents, wished them safe and well on their trip to South America. His parents, it turned out, had already packed their things. After a quick breakfast, he followed them out to their car and watched them leave. His mother was near tears when they reached the end of the driveway.

"Good luck..." he wished them as their car disappeared around the corner. "be safe and take care of yourselves please."


	7. Chapter 7

"So all of our parents left Angel Grove?" Aisha asked, surprised. "Mine left for Africa this morning."

"Mine, Rocky's and Kat's went to South America two days ago." Billy sighed.

"Angel Grove has become next to a ghost town the last few days," Adam said with a sigh. "I think there are less than a hundred people left now."

It was true, all any of them had to do was walk outside. They could feel the city's emptiness, the last time they had gone out together as a group they had counted fifty people, all waiting at a lone burger stand. Although there were around a hundred people in Angel Grove most of the stores had closed, there were less than five police officers in the city now and only a handful of firefighters. Everyone who had stayed behind were taking a big chance, they were all on their own. A majority of the people that had left had been couples with children, the elderly and the disabled, it was now mostly young women and young to medium aged men that were walking the streets. The group were sitting in a now vacant Pizza Hut, the smell of cooked Pizza's was almost too much for all of them.

"I hope Zordon finds out what is going on." Kat said quietly.

"And is Zedd and Rita are involved in it." Adam added.

All of the group was sure that it was Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, the couple had been so quiet for so long that they were sure that they had come up with a plan to destroy the planet by tearing it apart. Again scientists were baffled on the situation, even after the earthquakes no aftershocks were being detected. The president had made an address shortly after the earthquake and the draining of the Great Lakes, the Mississippi and the lake in Angel Grove saying that all citizens were to remain calm, that he had the best of the best looking into the situation. So far, nothing had been found. All drilling had been postponed and the keystone pipeline project had been dropped completely until further notice, but oddly the president had said that drilling in the seas would continue. No one had been happy when he had said that, quite a bit of boo's had gone up after he had said that drilling in the seas would continue.

"Didn't take long for looting to start up." Billy said suddenly.

Looking behind him, Tommy saw the woman that he had seen a few weeks ago kick at the glass door of a shop that was called 'Potions for Desires'. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked across the street, his friends were calling him back but he wasn't listening. He was a ranger, sworn to protect all innocent and although the lady might have had good intentions for trying to break into the building, she was still breaking the law. Reaching his hand out, he gently touched her shoulder when her foot went through the glass of the door.

"Ma'am," he said. "I know the situation is not good but you don't have to steal to..."

"I'm not stealing young one." the woman said to him all out of breath. "I have to get something from this shop or we're all in major trouble."

Tommy looked at the woman, this was the first time he had a chance to really look at her and take in what he was seeing. The woman was a real beauty. Tall, about five foot seven inches with a slender waist, with shoulder length red hair that went the sun hit it it shone brightly. Her green emerald eyes were odd looking to him, it wasn't the shape that bothered him or the way they set in her round face but the color. Although they were emerald green he could see bright golden yellow around the pupil, any pinpoints of light in her eyes were golden yellow. The woman was wearing no make-up, she was totally natural, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were ripped on one of the knees, a blue blouse and a light red crystal hung from a chain around her neck, on her feet were a pair of black ankle high boots, the heel was two inches long, the toe was rounded, not pointed like most pairs of women's boots.

"What are you looking at young man?" the woman asked, she was showing considerable annoyance now. "Move along, let me do what I have to do."

"What do you mean we might be in major trouble?" Tommy asked.

The woman looked at him, her pupils grew small and for the first time, her eyes really made her look not human. The golden yellow that was around her pupils grew as her pupils grew small, almost making her pupils non-existant. His eyes and hers locked for a mere minute before she twisted her petite body around, before Tommy could say anything she disappeared inside of the shop. He stood there, deep in thought, and was still standing there when she exited. In her hand was a basket full of supplies. Three bottles of blue liquid, two bottles of red liquid, a bag of leaves and incense, four candles, a box of cinnamon sticks and a book. She elbowed past him and ran, she was very fast, faster than he was. Before he could say anything she was around the corner, far from being able to hear him.

"What in the world was that about?" Kath asked.

"You just stood there while she robbed that shop." Aisha exclaimed in shock.

A few hours later, the streets dark and quiet, everyone safe in their homes, a monster walked the streets. His skeletonal features were very present, half of his body was camoflauge in color while the other was gray. A belt of skulls hung around his waist. His whole body was skeletonized, all the bones viewable. What eyes he had could not be seen. In his right hand he carried a sword of bone, around his wrists were green rag-looking bands.

"Hey pop," the monster said to the air. "the streets are empty and the city is quiet."

"Excellent!" a voice called joyously. "Return to the Space Ship, I'm sending Globber down now."

Although the radio was on Kat had it turned so low she could barely hear the song playing. It was midnight, way past time for her to of fallen asleep, yet she found she could not sleep. Clicking her pen a few times with one hand and twirling a lock of her hair with the other, she was deep in thought. Tommy hadn't said much on the woman that had robbed the Potion store, just that she was odd, in a beautiful way he soon added afterwards. She hadn't gotten a good look at the woman, all she knew was that she had very red hair, that was all. Before she could click her pen one more time her locator went off.

"Zordon what is it?" Kat asked.

"Rangers you are all needed and fast," she heard Zordon say. "Blue Globber is back."


	8. Chapter 8

Looking at the screen with the pulsating red energy around it, Master Vile nodded and smiled maliciously. His monster, Blue Globber, had just been intercepted by the Rangers. He had figured that they would come after the Globber and had actually hoped that they would so that he could unleash his squad of monsters on the city. His daughter was off with her husband that he could not stand, his son was at his side, watching the festivities on the screen. Standing off to the side between two yellow-white spiral pillars were six monsters. Moving his eyes from one monster to the next, he looked at the monsters that were waiting for his word to go to Earth.

The first monster looked like a gray lizard but with a light gray mane and spiraled horns on his head, he had white claws on each finger and toe, his neck was red with blue veins. Every few seconds he'd curl his lips, showing his large sharp teeth. The next monster Master Vile looked at could have been in relation to the first. His green scaled body was very tough, his belly was yellow and looked smooth but really wasn't. His legs were coils of snakes of which he could call on to grab his foes so he could defeat them. Although his teeth were large and sharp, like the first monsters, his eyes were goldish yellow while the first monsters eyes were dark gray.

"Whoa pop did you see that!" Master Vile's son shouted excitedly. "He flipped that ranger clear over his head!"

Now the first two monsters looked basic, the third was downright evil looking. Master Vile knew well who it was, he had given his son several eggs when he left to see his sister after she married that ouf of a husband. Vampirus, a purple skinned vampire-looking monster wearing an elaborate black robe with purple and black embroidered designs. A belt of purple hearts ran from both shoulders, meeting at his waist to complete a black belt with a circular blue and tan buckle. His thin claws clicked whenever he moved his fingers and the claws on his toes scraped the floor when he moved. He snarled a little when he saw Master Vile looking at him, lightly showing his small sharp teeth, Master Vile knew it was not in a threatening way but in a show offy way. Vampirus was showing him he was as ready as he could be when his time came to be sent to Earth.

"When are you sending us down Master?"

The monster that had addressed and asked of him was a unique one. Nothing but eyes covered him in all colors; red, blue, green, black, orange, dark yellow and gray. Master Vile had picked him out of hundreds of monsters to look for what he wanted to find because with his many eyes he would be able to see everything. The last monster was one he had decided on quickly. Mantis, a Praying Mantis very well skilled in Praying Mantis Kung Fu and an excellent warrior. His blood red eyes had no lids, his antlers twitched every once in a while. In each of his pinchers were sticks, his body was green and smooth looking while his belly was yellow and muscular,

"The Rangers have called for their puny vehicles," Master Vile laughed hysterically. "monsters you may now go to Earth. Find what I am searching for."

Tommy could hardly believe what he was seeing, Blue Globber was stronger than the last time that they had fought him. They had given him every blow that they had and he was still up and fighting, and with a vengeance! The Zords were running on hot and Ninjor had been notified on their situation, he could ee him flying in on his cloud now.

"I'm here Rangers!" Ninjor sang happily.

"Oh goody another to beat up!" Blue Globber said joyously.

Seeing Ninjor join the Rangers made Master Vile nervous, his squad of monsters were now searching the city for what he seeked, he did not want anyone to get in their way or foil his plans. As he watched Ninjor morph into his battle mode, he worried more. Directing his vision to the bottom screen, he saw that his monster squad had found a small throng of humans in a building and were interrogating them. He was glad, Ninjor and the Rangers had no idea that other than the Blue Globber, there were monsters in their city.

"Take this Globber!" Ninjor sang.

Wielding his staff, Ninjor swung hard. Globber fell to the ground with a thunderous roar, the ground, already sensitive from the Earthquakes, cracked, a small portion of the area where he fell crumbled underneath him. Shaking his head, Globber slood up fast and with his own staff he swung and hit Ninjor on the back. Ninjor fell on the ground in the same manner, only this time when he fell the ground crumbled and fell near where his shoulders were.

"Our planet is already fragile," Ninjor said sadly. "us fighting on it as we are is making it more fragile."

"This planet will be no more after my Master gets done with it!" Globber growled triumphantly.

"There has to be some sort of move we haven't used on Globber," Tommy said quickly. "some move..."

"Rangers, there are monsters in the Youth Center assaulting citizens!"

Grabbing a human by the shoulders, Goldar pulled his hostage forward until he was next to a chair. With a growl he pushed the human into the chair, he still had no idea why he was here, at the last minute Lord Zedd had ordered for him to go to Earth to assist Master Vile's monsters in whatever Master Vile had instructed them to do. At the moment, all they were doing was asking the puny humans questions.

"We're looking for someone." Lizzinator said, he walked around the human as if he were one of the humans rules enforcers. "A woman."

"I... I've seen many women." the human sputtered.

"A specific human." Lizzinator added with a huff. "Red hair and green eyes with a slim and slender body build."

"I've seen no woman of that description." the human said, he shivered slightly. "Please... let me go."

"Next human Gol..." Lizzinator started to say.

"Leave them humans be you vile creatures of darkness!"

Suddenly, a blue being rushed up between the human and Lizzinator, Lizzinator knew exactly who it was. It was Ninjor, the creator of the Rangers' power coins and their good ally. All of the monsters snarled, Goldar backed away, he rose his sword in a threatening way. Ninjor's blue armor shone brightly, the silver parts were very well polished and although he did have some dust and dirt on him he looked younger than his many thousands of years. The N on his forehead and chest were dusty but were readable, they still shone brightly besides the dust that caked over them. Ninjor was in a fighting stance, one hand out with bluish-white energy ready to be sent out at any of the monsters. Before Goldar could react, Many Eyes ran forward. He flashed his many eyes at Ninjor who turned away shouting painfully, when Ninjor lost his footing the monsters rushed forward intending to attack their downed opponent.

"Leave him be you retched scoundrels!"

Goldar was the only one to stop in his tracks and look up, what he saw was a simple white Eagle with red tipped wings and a red head. He shrugged his shoulders and went forward, intending to join the other monsters who were surrounding Ninjor. Pushing his way through, he reached Ninjor and rose his sword. Ninjor shouted from the floor and tried to get up but his leg had been snapped, it prevented him from getting up and fighting further.

Events happened really fast for Tommy who had entered the Youth Center, he saw his fallen friend and the monsters that were around him but after that he had trouble putting two and two together. He saw a red light then heard pained screaming and running, the world around him seemed to of stopped. One minute, the monsters were around his fallen friend and the next they were all on the ground writhing in pain with smoke billowing up from them.

"What..." he started to say.

"One warning is all you get."

Looking up at the rafters, he saw the red haired woman that had robbed the Potions shop. She was dressed in a blue and white tunic with faded blue jeans, the bluish-white shoes she wore looked more like slippers. One of the monsters, the one called Snizzard, got up and with a roar shot up a bolt of flame. Before Tommy could yell for the woman to watch out she grabbed the flame bolt and with a ballet-like twirl she tossed it back then threw the tips of two of her fingers on her right hand she followed it up with a thunder bolt. Both the bolt of flame and the lightning bolt struck Snizzard, incinerating it and destroying it.

"What the..." Tommy said in shock.

The monsters that were still in the room fled in fear and shock, the human above them laughed. The people that had been huddled together in the corner slowly started to come out, all were as stunned as Tommy was. Shaking his head, Tommy beckoned for all of the people to exit the building. All of the people patted him on the back before fleeing out of the building, when they were all gone and he was sure he was alone he took off his helmet. Looking up, he saw that the red haired woman was still up on the rafters, she was now looking at him intently.

"Come down..." he said, still in shock. "I... I'd like to speak with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy stood in place, almost like stone, and watched the red haired woman who had single handily fought, and beat, the monsters. He remembered her running from him after she had robbed the potions shop, so effortlessly and smooth-like. Now watching her jump from rafter to rafter and sliding down a pipe to the floor was like watching a Tree Frog climb up glass or vinyl. When she was in front of him she wasn't breathing hard, in fact she was breathing normally. There was not a bead of sweat on her, she was fresh and clean and had a smell of flowers to her.

"What is it you want young man?" the woman asked.

So many questions came to his mind; who was she, how did she fight the monsters, why did she fight the monsters and why was she calling him young man when she looked no more than five years older. The sides of her hair were braided and pulled back, her red hair shone so brightly that it made his eyes smart. Her eyes; her odd, alien-looking eyes, were just as bright.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Some sort of demimonster," the woman answered. "you're friend needs tending to I suggest you go to him."

"Demimonster..." Ninjor repeated, he had slid over to Tommy's side, Tommy bent down and wrapping his arm around Ninjor's waist he gently lifted him up. Ninjor supported some of his weight on his unbroken, good leg. "Demimonsters are hybrids of monsters and good, you don't look the sort."

"You know your genetics." the woman sighed. "Yes, I am part monster. My father was a monster while my mother was human. From this planet in fact."

She had said the last part ten seconds after she had finished her second sentence. Tommy looked at her again, yes she was unique, a real beauty but surely she was no monster and looked nothing like a monster. Her eyes were unique, beautiful to look at besides looking a bit odd with the yellow gold that was around the pupil and the golden yellow pin points of light that shone in them, at the moment she looked tired, her eyelids were down low giving her a tired appearance.

"Whatever... monster... you have in you it's not apparent." Tommy said, he did his best to not mock her but he felt his words had come out in exactly that fashion. "I mean, monsters are hideous and ugly, you don't look like that."

"Thank you young man you don't look that bad yourself." the woman said, she smiled a little at him.

The woman started to walk past him, he was annoyed by her constantly calling him young man. With a swift motion he snatched her by her arm and held her in place. She turned at him and for the first time she lost her beauty. Her emerald green eyes lost its golden yellow pin points of light, the golden yellow that was around her pupil changed to red and when she raised her lips in a snarl he saw that she had slightly noticeable canines. He left her go quickly and took a step back, shocked at her sudden change.

"Why exactly do you keep calling me young man?" Tommy asked after he got the courage up to speak. "You look five years older than me."

"Older than you think!" the woman hissed at him. "Never touch me again or you will regret it. Young man."

Wrenching her arm from his hand, the woman ran out of the Youth Center and was lost in the darkness. Tommy stood still, dumbfounded. He hadn't meant to offend the woman or make her mad, he had just wanted to ask her one question before she left and, unfortunately, the one on her age was the first that popped out. Looking over at Ninjor, he saw that his friend was just as confused as he was. Stooping quickly, he picked up his helmet that he had dropped so he could grab her arm to stop her. With a swift motion he put it on over his head.

"Alpha," Tommy said into his locator. "I'm coming in, Ninjor is damaged and needs attention."

Master Vile stood in front of his monsters fuming, Blue Globber had had the Rangers and Ninjor at his mercy and yet he had let Ninjor and that goody-goody Thomas Oliver get away and then the monsters he had sent to look for the human he was looking for had withdrawn saying that some human with unknown superior powers had attacked them. He knew not of any human that had any powers to attack a bunch of monsters, and surely the monsters that he had picked to do the mission he had had them partake would have made any human shrink in fear.

"You are all the most pathetic monsters I have ever seen!" Master Vile roared, he raised his staff and balled his fist to add emphasis to his words. "You ran away from a puny, defenseless human!"

"She wasn't exactly defenseless," Goldar spoke in a near whisper. "she was more a powerful enemy than a defenseless human."

"My Master," Vampirus said, he bowed deeply before speaking further. "this human threw back Snizzard's flame bolt and then added her own thunder bolt to it. Snizzard is gone sire, she destroyed him."

"A mere fantasy," Master Vile said, he turned around so fast that his black robe swished from one side to the other and wrapped around his legs. "you saw a flash from a light that she threw at you and ran."

"No you're evilness." Lizzinator said, he knelt before Master Vile. "She fought us, and won."

Lizzinator's words had only a second to float in the air before Master Vile struck him down with his wand. Looking up, blood oozing from the wound on his temple, Lizzinator begged and pleaded for his life to be spared. With a snarl Master Vile rose his hand and a bright red ball of energy spawned. His energy ball floated in the air for a few seconds, growing to the size of a basketball, before he threw it. Lizzinator had no chance to move, the energy ball struck him. All that was left was a smoldering pile of ashes.

"The next time another of you mention that you lost and the victor won will be the last time you speak." Master Vile said with a growl.

Alpha slowly welded Ninjor's leg back together, the paint would need to be touched up in places but other than the leg and some dust and dirt everything else on his friend was fine. It was Tommy that he was worried about. Tommy was currently on the command center platform speaking to Zordon, telling him about the woman that had fought the monsters.

"She claimed she was a demimonster." Tommy was saying. "She doesn't look like one though."

Shaking his head, Alpha wondered what had happened. Until now he had never heard of a woman with hair that shone so bright it hurt the eyes and who's eyes were emerald green except for the yellow gold around the pupil and yellow gold pin points of light. He wondered if the woman was just a fragment of Tommy's imagination. Finishing Ninjor's leg, Alpha patted him on the shoulder and gave the signal that he was done.

"What he says is true," Ninjor told his robotic friend. "I saw her and what she did and said afterwards too."

"I have heard that Master Vile did have a child some hundred to three hundred years ago." Zordon said. "But I had figured it was a silly rumor. I figured wrong, Master Vile is not here to take over the world. He is here looking for his child, one he has never seen."

Both Alpha and Ninjor's heads snapped to the side, they're full attention on Zordon. All of the Rangers, who had been standing behind Tommy, were also now in full attention. Until now they had only know of two children by Master Vile, and that was Rita and Rito. What if the rumor of a third child by Master Vile was true, what would that child be like?

"Tell us what you've heard," Tommy said. "please."

"Master Vile was extremely lonely after leaving his second wife after five hundred years of marriage," Zordon started to explain. "one day he had happened on a human who was attending one of his parties. This woman was very well known for her beauty, she had long strawberry blonde colored hair and bright blue eyes, Master Vile saw that she had had many admirers and soon after he saw her he became one of them. He followed her around for months until one day she finally asked him what would make him stop. The night of the Universal Eclipse, were all of the suns and stars that the planets depended on for light, they coupled. It is said that on that night she conceived. She disappeared the morning after, no one not even Master Vile knew of her whereabouts. I'm not sure why or how but I get the feeling that his one night coupler came and settled on Earth were she gave birth to and raised his child."

Kat was as stunned and silent as the rest, but she knew also that both she and Aisha were also disgusted. How could a human, very well known for her beauty, of allowed for a monster like Master Vile to join with her for one night? To Kat Master Vile was a disgusting creep, as much as she hated to think of it Lord Zedd looked better physically than his father-in-law.

"How did Master Vile find out?" Tommy asked, he was still in shock. "And how does he know that his child is still alive?"

"That is a question only Master Vile can answer." Zordon replied.

"Do you know the gender of the child?" Tommy asked, a strange feeling came over him.

"That is all that I know," Zordon said. "I don't know anything further."

"So if Master Vile finds his child what do we do?" Aisha asked. "Do we just let him take him or her with him or do we defend the being?"

A great silence fell over the Command Center, Aisha felt she had asked the right question but she also felt like it was one that could not be answered. Looking over at Kat, she saw that her friend was looking down at her feet, she looked like she was deep in thought about something. Tommy looked like he was also in deep thought. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked back up at her mentor and waited for him to answer her question.

"Until we know if the child is still alive and is not a threat we can do nothing other than stand on the sidelines." Zordon replied after a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Tossing and turning on her bed, her covers growing tighter and tighter with each turn, Kat couldn't sleep. She was still very deeply disturbed from what she had heard from Zordon a few hours earlier. The whole gang had talked over it while they were eating supper at Rocky's house, Tommy had said he thought he knew who the child way but everyone was still unsure of if what Zordon had told them was true. With a final toss, Kat finally felt sleep come to her. Her eyelids closed slowly, within five minutes she was sound asleep. The dream that followed she wished she wouldn't of had, it was horrible and seemed real, almost too real to be a dream.

"Being single isn't all that bad sir." she heard a dark figure with long horns that swung back at a ninety degree angle at the tips on the tops of his head whose back was turned say. "Actually, it means more freedom."

"Yeah well for me being single is plain lonely right now." a large figure clouded in darkness sighed.

The figure that was clouded in darkness moved away, it seem to Kat that his head was held down. She could see that the figure in her dream was dragging his feet in a sad way. Everything and everyone else in the room that the clouded figure she could see clearly except for the being that the clouded figure was talking was either dressed in blood red robes or a uniform of solid black with gold and red buttons. The beings in the room were of monsterous origins; goats with sharply pointed spiraling horns and sharp teeth, lizardmen with spiked tails and long claws and some looked to be of a complete monsterous mess.

"Introducing her grace," she heard a loud booming man shout. "Helen of the planet Earth!"

Kat at first couldn't see the woman that the man had announced, but she did see that near all of the beings in the room had quieted and had turned briskly towards a pair of large stone doors that were barely open. When the light from the outside flowed through the room it fell squarely on the clouded being and she finally got a good look at the being who said that he was lonely. It was Master Vile, wearing a black robe with blood red trim and gold gloves. She could tell he was younger, he was missing his glasses and two of his side projection piercings were missing. He gave her the feeling that he was younger than when she had first encountered him near a year and three months before. Master Vile was the only one who hadn't turned his head to see who was coming in.

Suddenly her dream skipped focus, from Master Vile to the front of the room that the party was being held. She saw a throng of about five monsters milling around someone. It took her a little while before she finally saw a slim, petite, woman walk through a small hole that the monsters opened so she could walk into the room. Her long strawberry red hair shone brightly and her crystal clear blue eyes gave her an ancient look. The woman was wearing a two toned red gown, the top part pulling down exposing her petite breasts, the lower part of her gown came down barely to her knees, she was barefooted. The woman named Helen walked over to a table and sat down, she was followed closely by her monster gang. As soon as she sat down all of the monsters started bombarding her with questions.

"You see the beauty that walked in Vile?" the dark figure with the long horns that swung back said.

"No, too busy." Master Vile answered.

"I suggest you get unbusy and take a look." the figure said sternly. "she is gorgeous."

Master Vile, Kat could see, made a sound deep inside him before turning. When he saw the strawberry blonde haired woman his mouth dropped low. The pupils in his yellow eyes grow so small they almost became lost, scrambling quickly he got up and made his way across the room to where the monsters were around the woman, they were still asking her questions and she was trying her best to answer them the best she could. Kat saw that the woman was seated deeply in her chair, her back pressed up hard against the back and her knees shivered a few times.

"Alright break it up." Master Vile ordered. "Give the lady some breathing room."

Suddenly Kat's dream stopped at that point, her alarm clock went off and she was glad. She had a feeling that what she had dreamed was actually exactly what had happened those many hundreds of years ago. Pushing herself up, she saw that her bed was soaked with her sweat. Three streets over, Aisha was waking up after having a dream of her own. She, too, was waking to find her bed soaked from her sweat and her blankets thrown all over the place. The dream was still very vivid, very fresh, in her memory.

"Everytime I see you I see that you have an audience." Master Vile had said.

"Yes and everytime you show up my small audience disappears." the woman had growled at him.

"My apologies miss." Master Vile had apologized, he took his hand from behind him and held it out to the woman. In his hand was a bright red rose with thorns on the stem. The woman looked at it and rolled her eyes.

"This makes the seventeenth one you've given me." the woman sighed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure miss."

In her dream Master Vile had been dressed in a flowing solid black robe with a gold sash around his waist, he had been wearing several necklaces around his neck, most of which she couldn't see while a few she could. His gold gloved hands shook as the woman took the rose from him and he smiled maliciously at her. When she turned around and walked away Master Vile followed a step behind her.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Master Vile asked.

"Stay far away from you." the woman replied, she sounded very annoyed.

"Seriously now," Master Vile laughed. "I have a place in mind that I think you would enjoy."

"You've asked me to go with you to that Bone Restaurant near the whole month I have been here," the woman said loudly, she turned around and looked hard at her follower. "the answer is still a no and I will further say that I will never attend a date with you."

Master Vile looked at the woman with deep offense, the woman obviously didn't notice because she turned around and practically ran from him. Aisha understood fully, she wouldn't let Master Vile near her much less court her either, she was completely repulsed by him and thought of him as extremely ugly. Aisha's dream had skipped to a span of several months then had stopped when her alarm clock had gone off. With each time her dream skipped she saw Master Vile pursuing the woman more and more and she saw that the more the woman was pursued the more she got annoyed. By the time her alarm clock had gone off the woman had turned around and had demanded that her pursuer stop chasing her or she'd get one of her more polite and respectable suitors to take care of him. She hadn't seen what had happened next, and she was glad she didn't know either.

"I swear if I have another one of those back in time dreams to where Master Vile is courting that girl I will hurl!" Aisha exclaimed.

"I'm glad I didn't have your dream," Kat said with a slight smile. "mine was just Master Vile seeing that woman and getting interested. Nothing else."

Looking across the table, Aisha scowled at her friend. She was not in the mood for games or teasing, what she had dreamed had had an impact on her. She had barely been able to take a shower and she was having a hard time eating. Pushing her plate forward, she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She was near the stairs when the phone rang.

"Hello, Campbell residence." she heard her friend say. "Hi Tommy how are you this morning?"

Aisha stood in place, listening in. Kat was talking with Tommy on a serious note and she could hear the importance in Tommy's voice. It seemed, to her at least from where she was standing, that Tommy, too, had had a dream and that he wanted to speak to them about it. When she heard the phone being placed in its cradle she turned around, Kat was walking towards her with a deeply frowned face.

"Tommy wants us to come to his place." Kat said. "He had a dream too that he says offers a clue to who Master Vile's child is."

The food that he had cooked and prepared had gotten cold over an hour ago, he hadn't felt like eating when he had gotten up and he still didn't feel like eating now. Tommy's hair was a mess, all matted to one side and his shirt was untucked. Like Kat and Aisha he had had a dream but not like the ones that they had had. His was a bit morbid and scary. Looking out the window, he saw the yellow car that belonged to Kat pull up in the driveway. Sighing, he went to the door and opened it.

"Tommy..." Kat said in shock. "you look terrible."

"Thanks." Tommy replied, he was very tired.

Walking in a line, one behind the other, Tommy led them all to his living room. He knew he looked bad, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he had just thrown on some clothes and hadn't bothered to fix himself to look presentable. He sat himself down in a red fabriced chair while his two friends sat across from him on the couch.

"What was the dream?" Aisha asked.

Tommy sat upright, his eyes lost their tired look and he pushed his hair back some. He wanted what he had dreamed out in the open so that he could get some closure and some sleep. He started at the beginning, when he had barely had his eyes closed and was sleeping.

The first thing he saw, he told them, was a woman with strawberry blonde hair lying in a cave. The woman had started screaming, blood flowed from her freely then all of a sudden her stomach had exploded out. The woman had barely had enough time to see her child, a female, slither from her womb before her eyes closed forever. His dream then had gone forward a bunch of years to where the child was in her teens and had been lying in the same cave. The teenager had had very shiny brown hair with silver tips and blue eyes the same color as her mother. When the teenager had woke up the next morning she had found a green colored egg lying two feet from her, her clothing was bloody and torn in many places. When Tommy was done telling his dream he was sweated and near tears.

"The scariest part," he said, swallowing hard. "was that not only did my dream seem so real, like I was literally there, but also I felt the pain that that woman went through and the fear that the second woman went through."

"Oh Tommy..." Kat sighed worriedly. "I'm glad you told us."

"We should tell Zordon." Aisha said.

"We should yes," Tommy added, yawning into his hand afterwards. "but first, let me get some sleep. I'm exhausted!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I have had just about enough of that thing you call a father!" Lord Zedd exclaimed. "I thought Rito was bad but your father is worse!"

"Put a lid on it Zeddy," Rita sighed. "we all know that you hate my father because whenever he visits he takes control of the palace from you."

"He doesn't have to come and usurp me as soon as he sets foot in my place." Lord Zedd growled. "This is my home and he is a guest he should act respectable."

"You are one to talk Zeddykins." Rita sighed, she rolled her brown eyes then walked away.

Walking back along the rock wall of the palace, Rita thought hard. Rito and Goldar had been off with their father for near a week, helping him look for whoever they were looking for. Master Vile had given them a few small details about the human he was sending monster squads, that sometimes included Rito and Goldar, out to find. The human he was looking for was a female, about five foot seven and a half inches with unique physical features, that was all he had said to her before he had waved her off. Her husband had tried the frustrated approach by demanding that her father tell why he was there only to have the door to her father's chambers slammed in his face.

"Whoever it is you are searching for," Rita thought aloud. "I hope she is worth all the trouble."

As a group all of the Rangers walked into the Command Center, Alpha jumped as soon as he saw all of them and Zordon beamed in quick. As soon as they reached the panels Tommy walked forward, leading the group. He was much more rested and more determined to know why they had had dreams on what Zordon had told them earlier.

"Zordon, we wish to speak to you." Tommy said. "About what you told us yesterday."

"What is it Tommy?" Zordon asked, he sounded concerned.

"Aisha, Kat and I all had dreams similar to what you told us yesterday," Tommy explained. "all with a blue eyed woman with blonde hair."

Zordon was silent for a short while, Alpha's sliding yellow eyes slowed up but he stayed silent. The whole Ranger group stood still, watching Zordon and waiting for him to speak. The silence in the Command Center was deafening, it made them all nervous, small trickles of sweat dripped down Billy and Adam's necks, Tommy swallowed once while the two girls, Aisha and Kat, fumbled their hands. Rocky was the only one calm it seemed.

"We have no idea if what I told you was true or not," Zordon said gently. "but sometimes dreaming of things can validate the truth."

"Our dreams all seemed so real," Kat spoke up shakily. "Aisha and I woke up in a tremendous sweat..."

"And from my dreams I could literally feel the pain that the two women went through during the birth of their children." Tommy added.

"And feel the frustration that that girl named Helen felt towards Master Vile." Kat added.

"Helen?" Zordon responded with shock. "Helen..."

Zordon wasn't the only one that had reacted with shock over the name Helen, Alpha was now at the panels, he was quickly touching the buttons. Within half a second a female face showed up on the Viewing Globe. When Tommy, Kat and Aisha saw it they gasped. It was who they had dreamed about the night before. The image on the Viewing Globe suddenly changed to show her fully, except for the Arabian garments she was wearing it was, indeed, the woman that the girls and Tommy had dreamed of.

"That's her!" Kat exclaimed. "That's Helen of Earth!"

"To a dime it is her..." Tommy said. "but who is she Zordon?"

"In the eons before peace there was a tribe in Egypt that were totally dependant on using women to gain some sort of control over who controlled what in the galaxy." Zordon started to explain. "Helen of Earth was part of the tribe and was, in fact, the wife of the chieftain. The chieftain at the time was not well and could not make it to any of the conferences that the beings of the universe attended when they celebrated the conquering of a galaxy or planet. One of the conferences, actually a party hosted by Master Vile after he had conquered the second to last planet of his home galaxy, M-51, she attended solely to gain some stability in the universe."

"Helen had a reputation for herself, every party she attended she would stay and would be followed by a throng of suitors who wanted her for theirs." Alpha chimed in. "At times she had as many as eleven suitors, Master Vile was one of them after his party. He followed her around constantly, forcing all of her suitors to flee from her side..."

"You guys take a long time to explain things don't you?"

Tommy looked all around, the voice he knew well, it was the voice of the red headed girl that had fought the monsters, he was sure of it. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he half turned and saw that all of his friends were looking up at the ceiling, he followed their gazes and what he saw surprised him. Hanging from a rafter was a red winged bat with a bright red tuft of hair on its head. The bat fluttered its wings once then released its clawed feet from the rafter and fell, after it had fallen near the the ground it spread its wings and gently floated down. When the bat was six feet from the floor it changed appearance from a bat to a human.

"A long story made short," the newly transformed human said. "Master Vile got on Helen of Earth's nerves and made her a bargain, he would leave her alone after a one night stand. They spent a night together, one that Helen kept to herself for the rest of her days, then she disappeared to Earth, her homeworld. After five months she died giving birth to her one and her only daughter."

Alpha and Zordon were silent, the atmosphere in the Command Center was very tense, Tommy could sense that everyone was on alert nd not very happy that she was here. It could jeopardise Zord and Alpha's attempts at keeping evil at bay and of keeping the Rangers, both present and future, safe not to mention themselves. The woman had on a red two-toned blouse that was tucked into her blue jeans, her black boots were very shiny.

"How did you find the Command Center?" Aisha asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Shape shifted into the flower that Kat had in her hair." the woman answered.

"So Helen of Earth had one child," Tommy attempted to push the conversation further for more details. "what about the other one, the one with brown hair?"

"With silver tips and eyes the color of crystal blue oceans?" the woman responded. "My mother, she survived to the healthy age of three hundred years before passing peacefully in her sleep."

The woman's words dropped on all of them hard, Aisha was really taken aback but them. She stood in place, one of her hands resting lightly on one of the control panels while the other hanging at her side, her fiery red hair lit the wall across from her, it was that shiny. Zordon was the first to speak up after a few minutes of silence.

"Your mother?" Zordon repeated.

"Yes," the woman responded. "I am the daughter that the evil ones are looking for."

"How can you be Master Vile's daughter," Aisha spoke after another few minutes of silence had fallen between the group. "when you were born through Helen of Earth's daughter? Shouldn't you be his granddaughter?"

"Helen of Earth was already pregnant when she and my father had their night stand." the woman answered. "But evil has ways on conceiving a child even though their partner is already pregnant."

"Can you explain further?" Tommy asked.

The woman transformed from her human form into the form of a bright red Ferret, the gang were all thrown back and thought that her changing forms was their answer but she didn't run off instead she hopped up on one of the control panels and layed her small, mammalian body on it. Tommy liked how, whenever she transformed, she always transformed into an animal, or plant, that had red in it.

"Sorry, was getting a bit tired of standing," she apologized. "hope my new form doesn't scare you."

"How can a cute, sweet Ferret scare us?" Aisha said, her voice mellow. "We don't mind."

"Helen of Earth had written in a diary that my mother inherited after her eighteenth birthday, in it was the whole episode of the night stand with Master Vile." the woman began her story. "What happened was that one of Master Vile's sperm had happened upon the fetus that Helen was carrying and, through burrowing through the umbilical cord then swimming into the baby to the newly formed reproductive organs and waited. The sperm was able to wait for many years until finally on my mother's nineteenth birthday decided to fertilize a newly released egg that had dropped into the uterus. Instead of forming a baby though the sperm and the egg formed a green colored egg which took a full month to form fully. When it was born my mother was sleeping, the birth had forced her into a coma. She was lucky because if she would have been awake she would not have survived, there was quite a lot of blood from the birth."

When the woman had finished she saw quite a bit of confused faces looking at her, she could tell that they had not understood a word that she had said. With a sigh she jumped from the control panel to the floor where she stood and transformed back into her true, human, form.

"I am the direct daughter of Master Vile." the woman said. "my mother was just the incubator."


	12. Chapter 12

"We have found the child of Master Vile," Zordon exclaimed. "we must protect her at all costs except through life loss."

"I require no protection," the woman responded before anyone else could speak. "I can take care of myself."

"Master Vile, if he finds you he will use all in his power to acquire you." Alpha spoke up.

"Master Vile has no idea who is he is looking for," the woman replied. "so I'm safe..."

"Until then. Then your protection is at stake." Tommy stepped forward. "You can't fight him, he's too powerful."

After finding out that the woman with the fiery red hair and unique green eyes was Master Vile's child both Zordon and Alpha had started trying to make arrangements for her protection which she would shoot down. Tommy could tell that it was going to take a lot to convince her to comply with their wishes, Master Vile was after her for some reason and would stop at nothing to get her. They knew not a thing about her magical powers, just that she was an excellent transformer, but they knew that her father was an immensely powerful being, with two powerful offspring and an in-law that they knew all too well.

"Your father is an extremely powerful sorcerer," Billy was saying. "he is a very powerful evil being, you cannot fight and win against him."

"I spent years perfecting my powers and in fact you humans have been feeling them for months." the woman said, she turned around and looked at Billy hard. "Why else do you think the planet has been acting the way it has?"

Billy was taken aback by her words, he remembered well the drained lake and having to be pulled from the school after the ground had pulled up at an angle. If he hadn't been thrown when the ground had jerked up he would not be standing in the Command Center.

"You can't... could not!... be the cause of the ground jerking up or the lake splitting or..." Billy sputtered.

"The heat way, the lake splitting and draining, the Mississippi and the Great Lakes draining, the Forbidden City being damaged and the Pyramids and the Taj Mahal being destroyed were all done by me." the woman responded. "As soon as I found that my father was on the moon I started refreshing my powers. Sorry about all the destruction."

"You could have killed many!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You injured many!" Aisha exploded.

"I apologize for the injuries and damage and putting people in danger but I had to practice." the woman said slowly. "I haven't done anymore practicing since the last incident."

"So what other magic can you do besides Earthly damage and transformation?" Adam asked.

As if in answer the woman stood up straighter and extended her hands, within two seconds golden red flames rose from both of her hands. When she closed her hands and placed them at her sides the flames extinguished. Next they saw her raise her left hand, the ground that had been so calm suddenly shook a little, when she lowered her hand the shaking stopped.

"I can also move and freeze water, make wind and use energy as weapons." the woman responded. "I'm a force to not reckon with."

"Your father is a sorcerer," Tommy said slowly, picking his words carefully. "he will find a way around those talents."

"Miss..." Aisha started. "what do we call you? You have a name?"

It took the woman a little while to answer, Tommy guessed it was because of her not having any trust in them, she stood a little stiffer, every movement that any of them made she'd follow it and she wouldn't let any of them to go behind her. Her slimness belied her magical abilities, she looked none the part of a magical being. No muscle just slim and petite.

"Angel," the woman responded finally. "Angel Irene."

"Well... Miss. Irene," Aisha said softly. "we wish that you just stay safe. Will you please stay with one of us? At least for a little while?"

It had taken a lot of convincing but Aisha had finally gotten Angel to say yes on staying with her for a while. At the moment Angel was reading one of her books that she had brought over with her, Aisha, when she had stolen a little look at the page that she was reading, couldn't read it because it was in some odd language that resembled chinese and Aztec, whatever it was it was and old language unknown to her.

"What are you reading so intently?" Aisha asked after a while.

"Book on charms and spells." Angel responded, not looking up from her book.

"Did you get that from the Potions shop?" Aisha asked.

"Not inside," Angel responded. "I have small items buried around Angel Grove, one box of stuff I needed was under the Potions shop."

Aisha said no more, whatever was owned by the demimonster that was seated on her couch she wanted no part of. Walking into the kitchen, she started brewing some tea. Something bothered her on the corner of her house, for some reason she thought she saw someone trying to peak in. After looking and not seeing anything, hearing the teapot scream, she turned and began to make herself a cup. She hadn't even finished filling her cup when suddenly the front door was kicked in.

"Here she is!" Eye Guy said excitedly. "We found her!"

Aisha looked out from the corner of her kitchen, standing in the doorway were five monsters. Eye Guy, Snizzard, Mantis, Rito and Goldar. Angel was still seated on the couch, she was looking up but not very concernedly. Rito pushed his way past the other monsters and walked towards Angel, his stench filled the house and almost made Aisha gag. Without a second lost, she jumped from around the corner with her morpher in her hand.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" she shouted.

Rito jumped back when he saw her morphed but then walked forward, the monsters behind him did the same. They acted like he had no interest in fighting her, when he walked past her he just glanced her way, he said nothing but just glanced. Angel was still seated on the couch, her book had fallen to her lap, she was looking right at Rito and the monsters, her unique green eyes glowed bright, it seemed to Aisha that the golden-yellow that was around the pupil had grown, her pupils had stayed the same size.

"Come with me sis," Rito said, he extended his hand towards her. "let me take you home."

"I am home," Angel responded. "brother."

"If you don't come with us peacefully," Rito said, annoyance clear in his voice. "we'll force you."

"Have no intention of going," his sister said coldly. "peacefully or otherwise."

If Aisha hadn't been looking at Angel she would not have believed what had occured after her coldly said sentence. Angel jumped up from the couch like a graceful Cheetah and with her right hand curled up in a tight fist, punched the floor hard. The floor swung up, as if it wasn't wooden, like it was a rug being shook of dust, and all of the monsters, Rito including, flew out of the house through the door. Angel loosened her shoulder muscles then walked forward, when she was at the doorway she swung her still fisted hand and a bolt of fire flung out, it collided with a thunderous roar against Rito's chest.

"Enough!" Rito coughed, smoke billowed up from his wounded chest. "I'll take you by force!"

Aisha ran out of her house as soon as Angel had left the doorway, she wanted to help but didn't know how. Angel seemed to of had everything under control, she wasn't even breathing hard. Angel had descended the steps, when she was on level ground with the monsters she twirled so fast that her red hair cast red shadows on the sidewalk, after three extremely fast twisted she shot a bolt of lightning from her two pointed fingertips. The bolt crashed loudly against Rito, who screamed in pain. Rito had a gaping wound on his chest that was oozing dark green blood, he was breathing heavily. Mantis jumped up from the ground and rushed forward, his pinchers with the sticks at the ready. Angel sidestepped one of the sticks, the other one struck her hard on the ribs. With a roar she pulled both fists back before thrusting them forward. A gush of water shoved Mantis back, Angel didn't wait for him to recover his footing, she transformed into a fierce Tiger and pounced on him. Within three seconds Mantis was no more, only his pinchers with the sticks still being held were left.

"Two monsters down," Angel roared. "who is next?"

As if in answer Snizzard jumped up and ran at her, in one of his hands was a chain while in the other was a net. Aisha ran forward, intending to help as she knew that if he got the net on Angel the fight would be over but instead Angel transformed into a small Bee. Snizzard, and his net, went right past her, with his back turned he did not see her transform into her human form or raise her hand. The waterhose that had been lying on the ground suddenly exploded, water went everywhere. With both of her hands up, Angel forced the water that was shooting around come together and with a forward motion sent all of it at Snizzard, who still had his back to her. Snizzard bounced up from the ground quickly and turned, but before he could take a step forward he found himself stuck, Angel stood before him with her hands still out but her fingers splayed, the water that was on the ground suddenly froze.

"You guys don't know whoooooo..." Angel never got to finish her sentence, behind her came Eye Guy who wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Angel quickly forgot the monster she was fighting and turned on the one who had her captive. Aisha, quickly ran forward to help. With a high kick she got Eye Guy's attention, for just a second. It was enough of a second for Angel, she quickly placed her hands on Eye Guy's arms, Aisha saw Eye Guys arms turn red, as red as a Beet, he howled in pain but didn't release.

"You monsters never learn do you?" Aisha said. "Never mess with a woman from good ol' planet Earth."

Jumping up and twisting, Aisha performed a drop kick on Eye Guy that released some of his hold on his captive. Angel, seizing the opportunity, turned around and faced her opponent fully. Raising her hands, she quickly placed them on Eye Guys main eyes. All of a sudden, smoke billowed up from the monster and his head turned to a dull gray.

"Kick him in the head Yellow Ranger Chickie!" Angel yelled.

Aisha decided on chopping the head of Eye Guy, a decision she wished she wouldn't have done. Angel had made Eye Guys head so hot it was smoldering like a red-hot coal, the gray was from dying and dead skin. As soon as Aisha's hand touched his head his head exploded and he slumped lifeless to the ground. Aisha's glove on her hand had melted fully from the heat and the skin on her hand was badly burned, she held it up to her waist tenderly. Angel grabbed her by the arm gently and pulled her back behind her, she nodded her head once as if to say 'good job'.

"There's three to one," Angel said to her brother. "do you three remaining monsters wish to continue or do you want to take the Injured One back to the slime that he calls his Father?"

"How dare you!" Rito exclaimed.

Rito wasn't able to yell anymore, all of a sudden he dropped forward and started coughing. He wasn't able to look up and watch the assault on Snizzard who had come up behind Aisha. Aisha had screamed loudly and Angel had responded by turning around quickly. Angel was tired of the fighting, she wanted quiet and she wanted it now. Her green eyes lit up the brightest of green, the golden-yellow around her pupils glowed blindingly.

"With blinding wind, sun and rain," she said calmly. "turn thee enemy into dust of merth and drain!"

Aisha was fighting Snizzard when she noticed that the hand that he had placed on her shoulder was changing to dust. Snizzard drew back, with his one hand he felt his body. One leg turned to dust with the other following, finally realising what was happening he looked up at his enemies and roared in fear, it was his last roar as a second later he was a pile of dust that the wind picked up and scattered. Aisha, astonished, looked at Angel intently, Angel nodded her head at her then turned around.

"Ya'll are the only ones left," Angel snickered. "one an injured freak and the other a bumbling monkey of gold armor. Who's next or do you prefer to run with your tails tucked tightly between your legs?"

Goldar, who had kneeled down and was tending to his fallen comrade looked up, he snarled at Angel and stood. Before he could walk towards her and begin a fight both he and Rito were engulfed in gold and blue snakes. The puddle of dark green blood that had fallen from Rito's chest when he had slumped forward was the only means to tell that they had been there.

"Of course," Angel snickered. "let the monsters unrelated fight but the related and his friend shall live and be tended to. Nothing surprising there."

"Master Vile is a coward," Aisha said, she walked up beside Angel. "otherwise he would have come here and fought and collected you himself."

"Not the last we have heard from my father," Angel responded. "you need to de-morph so we can take you to the hospital. Your hand is badly burned."


	13. Chapter 13

"It's a severe burn ma'am," the nurse at the small medical center said. "we can give you some medicine and antibiotics for it and wrap it up but that is all."

"You can't do anything else?" Aisha asked, surprised.

"No, I'm afraid not." the nurse replied. "We're low on medical supplies and as you know, a majority of the staff from the hospital left Angel Grove days ago. It's just us four nurses and two doctors to look after anyone who gets injured or sick."

Aisha wasn't paying any attention to the nurse who was wrapping her arm she was looking at the glowing red horse that was outside of the medical center. The horse was not really a horse, it was really her friend, Angel, who had transformed after she had un-morphed herself and had told her to get on her back. Aisha hadn't even time to settle in on the glowing red colored back of her friend before she had bolted off, her small ears swept back flat against her head and her shiny tail billowing behind her like a cloak. When they had arrived at the medical center everyone in the building had looked out in awe, if she had been in the building and seen a horse galloping towards the building with what looked like sparks shooting from the ground whenever one of the hooves came down and a tail so long and shiny it looked to be dipped in red sparkles she, too, would have had her face so pressed up against the glass it looked apart of the building.

"Never seen a horse like the one you have miss." the nurse was saying. "Most beautiful animal I have ever seen!"

"Yes," Aisha answered quickly. "I have had her for many years now, she was just as pretty as a baby."

"What breed is she?" the nurse asked. "I'm almost done here."

"Arabian," Aisha answered. "Pure blood Arabian."

"Shoot I have always loved the Arabian horses and she has the head of an Arabian sure 'nuff!" the nurse exclaimed.

Aisha knew nothing of the horse and had no idea what kind of horse her friend had transformed into. As soon as the nurse finished dressing her hand and gave her her medicine and antibiotics she near ran out of the small room and down the hallway. Throwing the door open, paying no attention to anyone else around her, she raced to the glowing red horse that was waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Sorry took so long." Aisha said, almost out of breath.

"You act like you saw a monster kid." the horse spoke. "No need to be running at this time. Get on, I'll take you..."

"To the Command Center..." Aisha finished. "I do not think it is safe for you or I to be staying at my house. Not with Rito and your father knowing that you're with me."

The flowing, shiny mane of her horse-friend tossed when her friend threw her head in an act of annoyance. Aisha had no idea why Angel acted in the way she had been whenever the Command Center or Zordon or Alpha were brought up. She acted like she wasn't very impressed with them, would always interrupt whenever their names were brought up or roll her eyes if the Command Center was brought up. Shrugging her shoulders, Aisha figured she would find out one day, she was sure that she and Angel would get to know one another well over the next few days. Walking over to the side of her horse-friend, she placed her hand on the withers and jumped up. Once again she was not allowed to gain her seat before the horse underneath of her bolted.

"Whoa!" Aisha yelled. "Slow up!"

As if in answer her friend went faster, they were running so fast that the wind hurt her cheeks. The were around the corner and going down an alleyway when, all of a sudden, Aisha felt something bump up against the back of her legs. Looking back, she saw bright red wings slowly forming themselves from the side of her friend. Her eyes greatly opened, Aisha looked forward and grabbed a handful of the shiny red mane in her hands. Before Aisha could think, or say, anything the sky swooped down at her, the clouds reached out for her.

"Out of the five of you none of you could bring her down!" Master Vile roared. "You all disgust me!"

"Pop, we all tried..." Rito started.

"Only four of you tried," Master Vile growled back. "I was watching you you impotent offspring! You and Monkey-Boy just stood back watching."

"I was injured..." Rito tried to explain.

Rito couldn't understand it, here he was on a bench being patched up while his father, Master Vile, paced back and forth putting him down. He had tried to get his baby sister and had failed, he had tried to speak with her and then before he could try to take her by force back to the Skull Ship she had attacked him. He had barely any time to find out any details about her, it had only been less than an hour after he had been told by his father of her existence, he had had no idea that she had any powers.

"You never told us she had any powers." Rito said, he pushed himself up with one hand. "I though that..."

"You thought that because she was part human she had no powers?" Master Vile finished for his son. "How idiotic can you be, son? Yes, she has powers! She's my daughter is she not? I cannot nor will not father offspring that are powerless."

Rito was still very confused about what his father had told him about his baby sister, until now he had not known he had had a baby sister. Until recently he had only thought he had one sister, his older sister, Rita. This new sister, to him, was a complete surprise. He had had to ask his father three times if he had heard him right. Now that he knew who he was up against he wasn't very sure he wanted to fight her. One fight was enough to harm him, he was sure his baby sister would do anything to be free.

"Why don't you send Rita and Edd after her?" Rito asked. "I'm sure they would..."

"Rita has no idea she has a sister," Master Vile cut him off. "she'll find out here soon enough."

"So... uh..." Rito sputtered, he was now very confused. "when will she find out?"

"Soon." Master Vile said in a huff, he turned away and exited the room.

Aisha found rather quickly that she enjoyed flight, she enjoyed the wind blowing in her face and her horse-who-had-turned-pegasus friend's mane whipping her in her face. Angel had yelled back at her after they had taken off to calm down once, and to open her eyes and take in the view. The view of Angel Grove from up on top of her friends horse-back lovely, a beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful up here!" Aisha said excitedly.

"I find myself saying that a lot," Angel replied. "I also find myself flying a lot more than usual. Very entertaining and enjoyable."

"What other animals can you transform into?" Aisha asked.

"Anything that moves," Angel replied. "anything that lives and breathes."

"How far can you fly up?" Aisha asked.

"In the sky?" Angel replied. "I can go all the way up into space if I wanted to."

"And still be able to breathe?" Aisha asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Angel replied, she looked back slightly. "I can create a small bubble around myself that is full of oxygen and fly in space."

Aisha found herself too excited to say anything else, Angel had made a turn and was now headed away from the Command Center and towards the ocean. At first she was angry at the sudden change in direction, but then when the water from the ocean came over the sand and rocks she forgot her anger. She felt like she was in a dream, flying in a dream that she did not want to wake from. Looking down, she saw that her hands were still wound up in her friends horse-mane, slowly and gently she released her hold on the strands of shimmery red hair, when her hands were free she slowly, ever so slowly, held her arms up. The wind that flowed past her made her feel like she was not on Angel's horse-pegasus back anymore, but made her feel like she, herself, was flying.

"This is incredible!" Aisha yelled in excitement. "I feel like I'm on top of the world!"

"The best part is yet to come..." Angel called back.

Before Aisha could reply Angel, all of a sudden, flipped over to where her legs pawed at the air. Aisha wrapped her hands around the mane of her friend and yelled, this caught her by surprise. The ocean was just a mere inch from her, she could feel it she was that close. Angel flipped upright and continued flying, but didn't go up into the sky. She stayed just above the water, one of her hooves trailing the edge of the water making a small wave. Unwinding her hands from the mane, Aisha placed them on the neck of her friend.

"Although I'm enjoying myself," Aisha said. "we do need to go to the Command Center."

Angel turned her head slightly, looking Aisha in the eye for just a second before turning back and with a faint snort turned back. From now to when they touched the concrete top of the Command Center it was quiet between the two women. Angel had not a chance to transform into her true form before they were surrounded with yellow light and disappeared. Blinking her green horse eye with the yellow around the pupil once was all it took, one second on the roof and the next inside the Command Center.

"Off!" Angel demanded. "Get off of my back now!"

Aisha did as she was told quickly, she didn't know why her friend had changed dispositions so quickly but she was willing to comply with her because if she did she was afraid that she would not accept their help anymore.

"Aisha, we saw everything." she heard. "Glad you and Angel are safe."

Looking up, Aisha saw that all of the Rangers were standing by the panels, Alpha was standing behind one of the panels looking at Angel who still was in her winged horse form. The corridor that Angel and Aisha were standing on looked smaller than usual because of Angel's form, Aisha was almost afraid to walk for fear that the corridor would fall because of the added weight but she swallowed her fear and walked forward, towards her friends.

"We sure we need to protect her?" Aisha asked. "I mean, she's right powerful."

"For as much power she has her father has ten times more." Zordon replied. "If he was to face her in battle she would not last but a few seconds."

"My father is a wuss." Angel replied, she stamped her hoof down to add emphasis to her words. "I can face and beat him with one hand tied behind my back."

"Your father would..." Zordon started.

"Look here Head-Boy," Angel spat. " I been on this planet and lived in this universe to know who and what my father is all about, I can face and beat him easily."

"Bravery is one thing," Zordon said calmly. "but cockiness is another. Trust me, you would..."

"I would not and will not trust you!" Angel roared. "I'm out of here, thanks for the help but I have things just fine."

One second, gone the next, seemed to be the theme for the day for Angel. Be in one place peacefully then have a brother she had just found she had barge in and tell her what to do the next, fight monsters, have the Rangers teleport her from one place to another, it annoyed her so much. She had spent years being hid among other Earth children and had been forced to suppress her powers over the Earthlings for almost eleven years until, finally, her mother had grown tired of her drive and will to fight. She had spent almost a hundred years at a special school on a different planet learning spells, charms and how to utilize her powers. Over the years, she had tamed down her ways of wanting to rule through use of her powers and had returned to Earth. She had lived on Earth now for almost a hundred years now, had seen almost every 20th century war and seen how the Earthlings had had to live and fare in times of trouble. Now that her father had come to take her from the planet of her birth and raising she found herself willing to prove to everyone who she was really. A powerful being with enough juice to destroy a planet if she wanted.

"Sometimes you have to fight and put up a fuss to prove your worth." she said to herself, in a sorrow tone.


	14. Chapter 14

Folding his wings slightly, bending his legs and spreading his fingers out wide, Goldar got ready to fly. The daughter of Master Vile, in her winged horse form, had just flown past him. Master Vile had given him one and only one order: to capture and bring him his daughter in one piece. With a loud grunt and a huge push of his muscles, he jumped from the rock he was on and flew into the sky, positioning himself so that when it came to when he would drop down onto the back of Vile's daughter it would be clean and cleverly done. So far, he hadn't been detected. Flapping his wings once, he closed in on her and then, once he was over top of her he folded his wings and dropped. Just as he had planned, he dropped cleanly onto her well put together back.

"What the hell..." Angel yelled.

Sweeping her head back, she looked to see what had hit her so hard and what was so heavy on her back. At first she saw nothing but black and gold, then when her vision cleared she saw the face of the monster that was on her back. Her eyes grew huge, the yellow completely engulfing the black pupils and making the green look non-existant, she turned her head back and arching her back she started to buck in the air.

"Get off of my back!" Angel yelled.

She was pretty up in the air so, folding her wings up against her body and pointing her head and neck down, she allowed herself to drop. The wind whipped by her so fast it screamed loudly, so loud that she could barely hear the monster with the gold armor on her back yell in surprise. When the ground was but ten feet away she unfolded her wings and pulled up, straightening fully. Surprisingly, the monster was still on her back so she lifted her head up and flew straight up in the air, twirling the whole time.

"You enjoying the ride Gold-Boy?" she laughed.

As if in answer she suddenly felt a swift and very painful kick to her ribs. She had transformed into the riding pony for War Admiral a few times and had felt the many blows and kicks from her rider but had never had to go through such a kick as the one that the monster gave her. Snorting loudly, she flipped over so that her legs were kicking the air, she couldn't stay in this position for long without fainting, after a few minutes had passed and the monster was still on her back she righted herself.

"No way you're getting rid of me girl." the monster growled.

"We'll see about that!"

They were over the ocean, the water underneath so pretty and blue and smooth. Dipping her head down, stretching her neck out and folding her wings up against her body, she allowed herself to fall into the water. When she hit the water it was like belly flopping into a pool; it hurt her belly a lot. The force of the fall and the water's pressure around her had forced the monster on her back from her, without a second thought she pulled herself up to the surface and attempted to jump up out of the water. The seawater kept its hold on her, not allowing her to fly off to freedom, kicking her legs as hard as she could she tried to put as much distance between her and the monster she had just deposited from her back. The shore, it was only five feet from her, with furious jumps and constant kicking of her legs she reached it. When her hooves hit the sand she near fell, she was exhausted, there was no way she could fly now, the salt from the sea had filled the feathers of her wings and had weighted on them, disabling them from being used. Looking back, she saw that the monster had surfaced, but curiously he was not following her.

"Had enough I see," she thought. "good, 'cause I ain't got time for you and your lot."

Moving forward, forcing her tired legs to move, she had gone up the first sandy hill. She was heading for the second when, all of a sudden, she heard a melody of caws. At first, she thought it was just regular birds, until she saw the shadow that enveloped her. Looking up sharply, she took in the sight of about ten large crow-like monsters that were swooping down at her. With a scream she bolted, she barely got out of the shadow of the crow-like monsters before she heard the mighty thuds of bodies hitting the sand behind her.

"Catch her and bring her to me!" she heard. "I want her alive and uninjured."

Looking over to the side, she saw on a large rimrock her father, standing beside him she saw her skeleton-brother, he had a bandage all over his chest from the wound that she had given him earlier. Turning her head back forward, she saw that again there was a shadow over her. Not being able to control herself, raging inside, she stopped and transformed into her true form.

"Now for the afternoon's greatest event ever!" she said to herself.

Looking up at the crow-like monsters, she half closed her eyes and thought hard. With one hand she punched the air and from the fist formed a great ball of fire. The ball of fire shot from her hand when she pulled it down and when it hit the crow-like monsters it was like a firecracker had gone off in the sky. Feathers, all black, fluttered down to the ground, the naked purple bodies of her attempted captors crashed to the ground in thunderous roars. Turning around quickly, she looked at her father and growled.

True, it was her first look at her father, a far off one at that. She couldn't much see him, he was that far from her. What she could see was a figure in a black, flowing robe with, what looked like, a gold wrap around shoulder and neck brace, it looked like he was holding a gold stick of some sort in his right hand. She couldn't see his face, but could see that he had some sort of appendages formed horizontally from his head. Zordon had said that he was very powerful, more powerful than herself, from this distance she couldn't tell it.

"From deep within the Earth," she said. "Lava flows, come up and incinerate. I ask and beg for you to burn deep and true."

The ground rumbled for less than a second, then the rimrock that her father and her skeleton-like brother were standing on rocked violently before exploding. Red lava burned the rock, turning the hard substance into liquid and turning any greenery on the rock into a deep inferno. To her surprise, there was a flash then her father and skeleton-like brother disappeared. Confused, deeply, she took a few steps back before turning around. It was a surprise enough that her father and skeleton-like brother had disappeared from the rimrock that was now a melted mess behind her, but it was even more of a shock that when she turned around they were standing near thirty feet from her.

"I am thrilled to see that my young daughter has enough power to conjure this planet to do her bidding," her father said, happily. "but disappointed that she would direct her powers at her own kin."

"Well you're about to get even more disappointed then..."

With a flick of her finger she threw a long strand of lightning at her father. It struck just in front of him, a cloud of smoke billowing up from the spot that it struck. Her father stood there, and to her deep surprise he laughed. Feeling the fire deep within herself grow she twirled around and shoved herself forward, opening her mouth as wide as she could she allowed for the fire that burned deep inside her stomach out. Her father had laughed at the lightning bolt that had missed him, but he didn't laugh at this new attack. The fire had struck home, catching on his robes. Her skeleton-like brother took a step back, the bandage on his chest was on fire and so was his belt, where small skulls hung. Not letting her guard down so that her father could gain the advantage, she raised her hands and spread her legs far apart, with a swift pull of her arms left she yanked up a huge chunk of the ground and, turning as she pulled, had the Earth fall on top of her.

"Darn it she got away!" Rito exclaimed.

"Don't act so frustrated," his father said with a mere chuckle. "I have a surprise in store for her in the caves under our feet."

The caves under the beach were dark, very dark, she couldn't see anything. Bringing her hand up, she conjured up a small flame which lit up some of the cave. Nodding her head, snickering to herself, she took a few steps forward. True, she had run away from the fight, but she had planned on doing so. She had planned to really come up behind her father and brother and send them packing quick. It was never like her to run from a fight, much less give up on one so easily.

"They don't expect a thing." she said to herself.

"And neither do you."

His plan had proved very correct, his daughter had not expected that he would be a step ahead of her. Suddenly, just in front of him, the ground parted and his daughter flew up. Behind her followed the Blue Globber, a very powerful monster of his creation who could take energy from others to weaken his opponents and gain an advantage in battle.

"Take some of her energy then capture her uninjured." her father said.

Swinging her legs up, gaining her feet underneath of her, Angel looked at her new opponent. All blue, the monster was all blue in appearance with a gold colored head and gold ornaments on his body. He looked rather slippery, his hands were not hands but were some sort of tube-like appendages. Feeling herself in danger, she quickly placed her legs firmly on the ground and with her arms made the ground around her drop just a bit, water from deep within the Earth flowed into the small hole. With a devious smile on her face she made a portion of the water freeze. With her hands held in a strong, firm, position she started throwing circular chunks of ice from the water at her opponent.

"Hey!" Blue Globber exclaimed. "Quit that!"

"Can't take the water," Angel snickered. "get out of the pool."

Forcing the water, all of it, up she pushed it towards the blue, slippery, monster. It caught the monster off guard, he was pushed back far and dropped hard to his back. Not wanting the monster to get up, she raised her hands and blew, the water that was all over the monster suddenly froze, it froze him in place. The only part of him that was free of the frozen prison was his head.

"Hey!" the monster yelled. "Let me out now!"

"Now now," she said, laughing a little. "hush little monster don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a boomerang."

A rock in the shape of a boomerang suddenly formed in her hand, with a moan she threw it hard. The monster in the ice yelled, before she could taste her victory the monster encased in ice suddenly was enveloped by gold and black snakes and disappeared. Taking one step forward, very confused, Angel saw that it was just the monster that had disappeared, not her father. Her brother was missing now too. Turning fully, she took in her first ever look of her father. From afar he looked like nothing, from the closer view she saw that, although he still didn't look as powerful as Zordon had said, he did look powerful. The appendages on both sides of his head were apart of his head, they were striped gold and black and had rings hanging from them. Her father's face was divided in colored halves, one side gold and the other black, although he wore black robes he also had what looked like a full cloak, the neck brace that she had seen earlier looked to be holding it in place, on either side of the shoulder braces looked to be snakeheads, it looked to her that they were alive and would on occasion snap playfully at her father's chin. Her father had a gold breastplate with aqua adornments, a white furred sash hung from the breastplate, a second one hung down near it. Her father had on a pair of gold colored gloves and was holding in his right hand a gold wand or scepter. The part about her father that gave her a slight chill was his eyes, they were bright glowing yellow, with tiny black pupils. He had on a pair of dark blue-tinted glasses with gold rims and handles.

"So it's just you and me now old man." she said finally.

"How dare you speak in such words to me!" her father yelled.

Her father took three steps near her then raised his wand, she readied herself for the blow that he was about to send to her when suddenly, between them, a lovely woman of modest height formed. To Angel, it seemed like the woman had just appeared out of nowhere. Before she could yell out a warning the woman walked forward briskly, towards her father.

"Daddy enough of this foolishness!" the woman screeched. "Zedd and I demand answers, who are you fighting and who are you looking..."

"Get out of my way child!" Master Vile yelled. "I am extremely busy trying to capture your sister."

Angel was taken aback, just as much as the woman in front of her. Purposely keeping the woman between her and her father, or their father as it had just so nicely been blurted out to her, Angel looked at the sister she had never thought she had until now. From the back she could see that the woman was wearing a brown colored dress, her silver colored hair was held up with orange ribbons, to Angel it looked like her sister had horns. In her sisters right hand she carried a long staff with a hollow circle on the top, a red circle was just inside the hollow circle.

"Sister?" the woman repeated. "What sister? I only have a brother."

"Get out of my way Rita!" their father exclaimed.

Taking advantage of the sudden confusion, Angel decided that she had had enough for the day. Too much excitement had happened, too much fighting plus finding that she had not only a brother but a sister on top was just a bright red cherry on top was enough for her to call off any further fighting. Placing her hands on either side of her and closing her eyes, she felt herself fade. When she opened her eyes after a few seconds she found herself in her safe spot, a deep cave with no entrances. Moving her legs forward, she walked down the corridor, as she passed the torches they lit, by themselves. The light that they cast on the walls exposed photographs and wall art from her childhood. This was home to her, her home for a very long time. Her next few steps brought her to the end of the cave, where a small mattress lay and a bookshelf to the left of it leaved. She headed right to the bookshelf and pulled off a red book, the spine's color faded with age and the edges of the pages gnawed at by the caves small rodents.

"What other secrets will I find out," she said to the book. "you know all, tell me the secrets that you hold."


	15. Chapter 15

_I had a difficult time with this chapter, this story I wrote many years ago and I'm both reacquainting myself with it and fixing it at the same time. Thank you for reading, much appreciated!_

"Enough of this holding back!" Rita screeched. "Who was that human you were fighting and why did you claim her as my sister?"

Master Vile had near had enough of his daughter, ever since he had blurted out that she had had a sister she wouldn't leave him alone. He had told Rito solely so that he could have his son help in catching his young daughter. He hadn't wanted to include his older daughter, or her know-it-all husband, in on catching his younger daughter because he knew that they would get in the way. Rita, even as a child, had been so spoiled, he had given her everything. From the best of education, to enrichment items and dragons, and yet she had rebuffed all of them, saying that he never understood her. He understood her well, he had tried to be a good parent towards her, but he had also a son that needed his attention. He had wanted a son badly, an heir to his kingdom, but what he had gotten was a disaster. Yes, he had given his Rito the same opportunities as Rita in education and enrichment items, all of which Rito enjoyed to the fullest and was very appreciative towards, but when it came to scorcery his son had proved he was s dud.

"The woman I was fighting, she is your baby sister," Vile sighed, tired of his daughters constant screaming in his ear. "about two hundred or so years old."

Rita looked at him in shock, he had known about having a second daughter for about fifty years now and had been searching for her, he had put near all of his energies into finding her, into bringing her home where she belonged. He hadn't meant for Helen of Earth to conceive, he had had no intentions of fathering further children, but through all of his trying he had had enough holding back, it had happened and she had conceived. The look on his eldest daughters face was exactly the same that he had had when he had discovered an old document with his daughter's name on it from the same school that he had attended when he was much younger.

"How do you know I have a sister?" Rita asked. "Tell me dad, I must know."

"I found a document from the academy that I attended in my youth with her name on it." Master Vile explained. "It struck me odd that a mere human would be listed as attending the school as only monsters and magical folk are allowed to enroll so I looked into it. An old teacher of mine had her as a student and described her as a near clone of myself with some differences."

"So how does that make her my sister?" Rita asked, very confused.

"I'm coming to that." Master Vile growled in annoyance to be interrupted. "I looked into her pedigree. Angel Irene, daughter of Bathilda of Greece, who was the only child of Helen of Earth."

"So!" Rita sang loudly, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled it hard. "She was a powerful being, that doesn't make her your daughter or my..."

"I made love to Helen of Earth five hundred years ago child." Master Vile spat, he wrenched his arm free of Rita and wiped the sleeve briskly. "That is how I know."

Rita looked at her father, this was the first time that he had mentioned having any affairs with anyone. He had always been very loyal to his wives, having been married to two women, he had never left their sides regardless of the hard times he had had gone through with his second wife. She did know that he had become very lonely after divorcing his second wife, but he had always been very closed to everyone and hadn't let anyone in, she had seen many women throw themselves at his feet begging and pleading for forgiveness and offering anything and everything that they had in return for freedom from his rule but he had always stepped away or shoved them away with loud growls.

My deepest and truest love, I must apologise for my deception and disloyalty towards you. You sent me to attend the party of the Vile one and instead I come back to you of ruin and disdain. I have hidden myself away from the world, for I know I carry within myself a child who could be fathered by not one but two men, one of good faith and one of horrid. Please, I beg of you, do remarry someone of good favor and forget about me. For all my love, I hurt so from what I have allowed to happen.

~Helen

Angel had been told stories that Helen had hidden herself away from the whole world and had grown large in the belly after five months, her mother had told her that her mother had just woken up to horrid pains which had grown by the second before finally she had come out, bringing near every organ that the little woman had in her body out. Her mother had lain in the mess on the floor of the cave for up to two and half days before a passing shepherd had heard her cry. The shepherd had taken her in and had raised her among his seven biological children until throwing her out at sixteen years of age. She had survived on roots, berries and the small rodents that she had to catch for two years, by the time she had turned eighteen she was already late with her menstrual cycles.

"It was like a gift from the Gods!" her mother had said to her as a young child. "I had happened on a freshly killed elk one day and had feasted on it heavily. I guess the large supply of food that I ate triggered an egg to release from my ovaries and the sperm along with it."

Her mother had told her that for the next month she had relocated to a lush green area that was full of deer, she had tried to hunt for them but had come up empty every time. Instead she had to rely on the wolves in the area. Whenever they had made a kill she would steal it, and when there was no deer she would eat the bright red berries that grew on the bushes. The last day of her unknown pregnancy she had happened on a bush with blue berries and had feasted, very hungrily, on them. She had barely made it to the cave when she collapsed.

"When I woke up from my deep sleep I found my clothes in tatters and myself covered in blood. Lying right next to me was a green egg." her mother had said. "It was just a little bit smaller than an Ostrich egg. At first, I wanted to eat it as I was hungry but then something told me to not touch it. I picked the egg up and wrapped it up in a pillow case. One day when I was moving from the small cave to a different location I accidentally dropped the pillow case and the egg cracked."

Her mother had said to her that she had panicked and tried to patch the crack after she had dropped it but instead the egg had just fallen apart. Inside the egg she had found a small infant, covered in green gunk. For the next few years she had traveled with her mother on her back in a pouch until they had happened on a small village where they were taken in. Her mother had married, but no children had been produced through the marriage so she had been thrown out of her husbands hut.

"You was one slow maturing child!" her mother had said to her when she was on her death-bed. "It took you a full five years before you had the appearance of a two year old and another ten before you looked like a seven year old. I found myself thinking that you was a curse to me because of your slow growth. I found myself thinking more on that after you were brought home by your teacher as an eight year old for attacking a child with floating rocks. As you know we were thrown out of that village and had to walk to the next where I tried to make things work for the both of us. We were thrown out of five villages and were not allowed to live near civilization after you reached ten years of age because everyone saw you as a demon child."

"Then you gave up on me." she remembered saying. "You grabbed a stick and beat me out of the cave that you had found. I stayed outside the cave for a year until a letter was delivered to you."

"You was too much for me to handle so yes, when that letter came saying that the masters at Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic had been watching you for years and wanted you to enroll I said yes." her mother had replied quickly. "I signed the letter and next you were gone."

The fun had started at the school immediately, as soon as she had set foot on the property things had just gone so fast. She was assigned five teachers, all important for her future in magic and sorcery, one of whom took her under his wing and said that she was his second best pupil. He had taught her everything in potions and sorcery, how to conjure up spells, work potions to their greatest potential and how to use her mind as a weapon. One day after near seventeen years at the academy she had started getting curious about her teachers first best student and had asked him. He hadn't told her much, except that he was now a very powerful sorcerer who now had a whole galaxy under his control. He had showed her a photo of the student, one of which she thought didn't look like the powerful being her teacher had spoken so highly of, then he had said that she reminded him of his first student quite a bit, that her abilities in potions, charms and sorcery were just as good as his first best student but that she could do a bit better in conjuring her magical energies.

Sitting back on her bed, Angel remembered it all. As soon as her teacher, her most favorite teacher, had said that he had transferred her to a different class, saying that she had mastered all that he could teach her and that she needed to learn from other teachers. The class she had been assigned was a transformation class, a class where she was to learn how to transform herself into different forms. Near the end of her attendance of that class she had been taught how to teleport from place to place. She hadn't much excelled in that but her skills in sorcery, magical abilities, potions and transformations was enough to earn her the rolled up degree. After she had finished her schooling she had joined a group of classmates who were headed to Mars for their vacation before embarking on their destinies. She had detached herself from her group when she had seen the blue and green planet of Earth in the window of their vessel, she had missed her planet quite a bit so had just teleported from her seat on the vessel to a sandy knoll on a beach. From then on she traveled the planet; learning languages, attending events, experiencing all of the happenings, transforming into different forms so she could enjoy the most exciting events. She had had her fill of excitement after fifty years and had settled down in the cave she was now in, it wasn't until fifteen years had passed before she had gone to Greece and discovered, to both of their extreme surprise, her now very aged mother.

Her mother hadn't been very happy to see her, she had screamed and tried to run off but her bad legs had prevented her. It had taken her a full five years of helping around her mothers cave before she had been accepted back as her child. Twenty years had passed until her mother could no longer use her legs and was forced to live out the rest of her days in her bed. It had been the last week of her life when she had slid a box of her things over to her, saying that she wanted her to have them. In the box she had found Helen of Earth's diary, a lovely light red crystal that pulsated with energy, and her own mothers diary and jewelry. She had thanked her mother and her mother had passed quietly in her sleep not long after. In sadness she had gathered her mother's box of things then with her magic had set her mother and her cave on fire before leaving for her own cave.

"Sometimes the lonely existence is the best existence." Angel said aloud. "Especially when you're a freak among the normals."

Angel had no problem at all with having siblings, in fact she was glad she had someone of common ground to herself. What she didn't like was that they were trying to make her do something she didn't want to do. She didn't much mind knowing she had a father either, but she did mind that he was trying to capture her. To her, she hadn't done anything to warrant his attempts at capturing. If he wanted to speak to her he could have just came up to her himself and spoke but instead he was treating her as an enemy. She didn't like having someone tell her what to do or being chased for no reason and she wouldn't let herself be caught without fighting first.

While Angel was perfectly fine with finding she had siblings, her father was having his hands full with his eldest daughter. He knew she would make a fuss over the discovery and, like she was now, create problems. Rita was throwing her hands around and was screaming unknown words in a total temper tantrum. With Rito it had been easier to tell, he was never the one to overreact to anything, but with Rita it was another story. With a loud growl he raised his scepter, the end of his scepter glowed red for just a second, it was enough, Rita was stopped in place, wrapped tightly in bright red ribbon.

"Enough, Rita!" Master Vile roared. "This is exactly the reason why I kept you in the dark."

"You had a second daughter to replace me!" Rita screamed. "I knew it, you got tired of me and decided to have another just to forget all about me!"

"Enough!" Master Vile yelled. "That is far from the truth and you know it!"

"No, it is the truth!" Rita yelled back. "You replaced me!"

"Enough you spoiled rotten brat!" Master Vile yelled, he walked towards his daughter and held his scepter up within an inch of her face. "You will not stop my quest to acquire your sister and you will accept her into this family whether you want to or not."

"I use to be your princess..." Rita said, tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Master Vile took a step back, true he had treated his eldest daughter as a princess, had spoiled her rotten, but it had only been because he had the monsterly way of love in him for her, he had never intended for her to turn against him. Shaking his head, he turned around and walked away. The ribbon that were around his daughter disappeared and she slumped forward on the stone floor.

"You wanted no more children after Rito went into his destructive period." Rita sighed. "Now you're going to accept a child you've never known into your life without thinking about your first born's first."

"You were rather happy when Rito was born." Master Vile said, he sat down in his throne quickly.

"I was younger..." Rita said in almost a whisper.

"You're still my princess." Master Vile said softly to his daughter. "This new sister of yours does not change how I feel about you."

Rita looked up sharply, it had been many years since she had heard her father use such words to her. With tears still flowing down her cheeks she stood up, with her hands she brushed the dust from the floor off of her dress. It was a few seconds before she ran towards her father and threw herself at his feet. Wrapping her arms around his legs, placing her head on his lap, she weeped openly. Master Vile, at first, pulled back in disgust then, very slowly, he stretched his hand forward and patted his eldest daughter on her head.

"Everything will be as wrong as it use to be," Master Vile said to his sobbing eldest daughter. "it'll just be four of us creating havoc for the world instead of three."


	16. Chapter 16

Rocking slowly back and forth in his chair, Tommy looked at the screen of his tv. Although the program he was watching was an interesting one he wasn't really paying attention to it. Most of his gang had moved into his house, Aisha and Kat had taken his parents room while Billy and Adam had decided to bed up in his room, the only one that had turned him down to stay at his house was Rocky. Tommy had decided to sleep on the couch where he could hear everything, his bedding was sitting over on the table, a simple red blanket and pillow was all that he needed. They had already eaten supper and were just resting, all around the living room. The absence of Rocky didn't much bother them, they knew he could take care of himself, it was the absence of Angel that worried them.

"Angel Grove has seen to of grown into a ghost town over the past week," a reporter was saying. "there is probably only fifty people in the whole area. There have yet to be any monster attacks on the city, and there has been no sighting of the Rangers either which has the remaining police force on alert."

Although true the reporter was that no monsters had been seen attacking the city, the reporter was wrong about monsters not being seen at all. So far they had seen, and had fought against, a small squad of monsters, all going for the being that they had tried to protect but had disappeared. Tommy was very frustrated with Angel, she had shot down all of their help and had disrespected Zordon, he was near ready to give up trying to help her. Leaning his head back, half closing his eyes, he yawned just a bit. Before he could stretch out his arms the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Tommy said aloud.

Standing up, he walked over to the door and looked out the peephole, to his extreme surprise standing outside his door was Rocky. Quickly he unlocked the door and swung it open, which proved to be a big mistake. Seeing Rocky was an illusion, as soon as he opened the door the image of Rocky standing in the doorway faded, being replaced by the towering form of Master Vile. Tommy's mouth dropped, but before he could say anything or yell out for his friends Master Vile reached his hand out and wrapped it around his neck, effectively silencing him.

"You rotten teenagers will be the bait for my master plan." Master Vile snickered.

Tommy couldn't believe how strong Master Vile was, Vile simply pulled his arm back then with a groan he threw Tommy back so hard that when he hit the chair it went back. When Master Vile took a step into his house he was followed by Blue Globber, Rito and Goldar. The rest of the Rangers had no a chance to do a thing, Master Vile rose his scepter and they froze in place, they could move their hands and heads but nothing else, they were trapped. Motioning with his hand and stepping to the side, Vile allowed for Blue Globber and Goldar to walk forward. With evil smiles on their faces they strode towards the Rangers and bound their hands and feet, barring them from getting away, next they gagged the Rangers with green rags, everyone was gagged except for Tommy.

"Let us go Vile!" Tommy yelled.

"Silence human," Master Vile laughed. "you will be used to draw Angel in while the rest of you will be gagged and placed so that she can see you."

"I will not be a pawn in your capture of your daughter, Vile!" Tommy exclaimed. "And I will warn her!"

"You will say exactly what I tell you to unless you want to see your friends harmed with leeches and mites." Master Vile growled. "Start moving them."

Her fire had near extinguished itself several times but she had managed to keep it aflame to cook her supper of Salmon. Her cave at times did grow cold but at the moment it was stifling hot, so much so that she wanted to leave it but the weather outside had changed quickly. A quiet night had suddenly erupted into a full blown thunderstorm. She had finished her supper and was just now waiting for the fire to go out, it took a while before it did. Her cave was lit by the torches on the walls, but she could tell that they might go out. The wind outside was howling horribly, she could hear it echoing off of the walls, it was howling so loud that she near missed the yell.

"Angel!" she heard faintly. "Angel help me please."

Standing slowly, craning her neck as far as it would go, she listened. Suddenly, she heard it again, a little louder, and from the sound of it the yell it sounded like the person was injured. Her instincts told her to transform into something that could easily get away so she changed from her true, human form to that of a bat. Slowly creeping forward on the wall with her clawed wings and feet, she headed for the exit to her cave. It seemed to her that it took forever, and the yelling for help had stopped. When she was near the entrance of her cave she stopped and listened.

"Angel help me please!" she heard again, louder this time. "I'm hurt bad, I need help."

Lightning struck once, it was enough to show her what was in front of her. Lying on the ground in the rocks near her cave was Tommy. Throwing herself from the side of her cave she flew to his side quickly, when she reached him she transformed to her true form, when she placed her hands on the fallen teenager he moaned, very slowly and carefully she turned him. The rain started coming down in buckets, her hair was dripped wet and so were her clothes. When a strike of lightning struck she got a look at Tommy, he was surprisingly fine. Nothing wrong with him, it was like he had just layed down and called out for no reason. Before she could say anything he raised his hand up and pointed, she followed his finger quickly and what she saw infuriated her. Flying down at her with a black net were the crow-like monsters. With a yell she quickly transformed into a frog and jumped up, but not far enough. The net fell over top of her and it held her down fast. She could not move an inch, it was like the net was made out of a weighted metal, it was very heavy and in her frog form it was creating a problem for her to breath.

"We have her master." she heard.

"Good, now tie her up and bring her to me."

When the net was thrown off of her she attempted to get away, but the net had made all of her strength evaporate. Instead, she felt feathery hands wrap themselves around her. Roaring, she summoned the little energy she had to transform into her true form and turned around, but that was all. The feathery hands grabbed her and held her tight, she felt ropes being tied around her wrists and ankles, when she felt the gag she snapped to the right, hoping to catch skin. What she really got was a slap in the face and a mouthful of fabric. That was all the fight she had in her, the net had taken all of her strength and being bound and gagged had taken what little she had managed to summon, she allowed for her eyelids to drop, the sleep that followed wasn't very strong, she could feel the hands pulling her up and carrying her, but to where she did not know.

"She is waking!" Rito called. "Rita call dad! She's waking up!"

Waking was one thing, but seeing her surroundings was another. At first, everything was a blur, a great big fuzzy blur. After a few minutes her vision cleared and when she saw the room she was in her eyes grew wide. She didn't need a mirror to see the look on her brothers face, she knew that he had seen the green in her eyes shrink and the golden-yellow that was around her pupil grow, nearly making the pupil nonexistent.

"Whoa!" her brother said in surprise. "You must have dad in you, the yellow around your pupils are exactly the same shade as his eyes."

The room that she was in was enormous, the ceiling vaulted up and was red in color, the pillars that held it up were white and spiral shaped. The floor, from what she could see, was either dark blue or black in color, very smooth like marble, the reason she couldn't see it very well was because it had a fine, thick, mist over it. She was lying on a bed, a very comfortable bed with red, white and black covers, the pillows were matching but were different shapes. There were two normal shaped rectangular pillows, then three circular and two or three long pillows. On the corners of each of the longer pillows were white tassels. Beside the bed was a tall, square dark brown table, on it was a glass of water and a skull that held a candle. The walls were bare, no decoration, but there were plenty of benches that had skulls that held long candles on them. Sitting near a pair of double doors were two torches, there was a white colored vase which looked Victorian in origin, it had a top on it.

"Where in the world..." she started to say.

The double doors suddenly swung forward, the mist in the room flower back, exposing the true color of the floor which was black. A sudden chill filled the room, seemed fitting for the man that walk through. Her father walked effortlessly into the room, to her it seemed that his outfit was heavy and could have made him at least walk a bit slower and with a hunched back but it didn't. Her father's yellow eyes had a certain shine in them that she did not like, they haunted her and made a chill run up her spine. Shaking her head, growling deep within herself, she tried to get up, only to find that she was still bound by her wrists and ankles.

"Calm yourself," she heard her father say. "no one is here to hurt you and you have no where to go if you did get free."

Her father held his hand up, red energy formed on it and the double doors swung closed with a bang. As soon as the double doors were closed her bonds disappeared. Jumping up, thinking hard, she tried to transform into a lion so to attack the man a few dozen feet in front of her. She found, to her extreme surprise, that she was unable to transform. Hearing her father laugh she looked up, he had moved from standing a few dozen feet from her, he was now sitting on the bed.

"I cast a spell in this room to prevent you from transforming and escaping." her father said to her.

"I don't want to escape," Angel hissed. "I want to injure you!"

"And why would you want to do that, sis?" she heard her brother who was slightly behind her. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"He's an enemy..." Angel started to say.

"I an enemy of yours?" her father said in surprise, she could detect a slight hurt in his voice. "Why Angel I am no threat to you. I'm your father, you should know better."

"You are no father of mine!" Angel yelled. "All you are to me is a slithering snake bent of destruction!"

"Enough!"

Master Vile stood up sharply and walked forward quickly, Angel had no chance to move away before he was in front of her. He towered over her, she guessed that he was at least seven feet tall, she barely came up to his chest. Looking from the corner of her eye she saw that her brother had walked up behind her, she was trapped between her father and her brother in very close and cramped quarters. Stepping over to the side timidly, she kept her eyes on her father. She felt she could face and deal with her brother with no problem, but her father was a real threat.

"When you speak to me you will do so with proper respect." her father said sternly. "No exceptions do you understand me."

She was silent, didn't even try to answer his question, all of a sudden she felt a rush of pain on her arm which made her turn around. Her brother had his hand wrapped around her arm tightly, he had a hard look on his face that told her that he meant business, he could add more pressure if he wanted.

"Let go of my arm!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Answer our father." her brother said in her face.

She fought him hard, not because he had come close to her but because he had breathed on her. His breath was horrible, as if he had never brushed his teeth in a long time, if ever. When she pulled away from him he tightened his hold on her arm, it was now so tight that her arm had turned white, the circulation was cut off almost completely, she was feeling faint. Pushing her small body forward, she crashed into her brother and with a swift kick made him fall, she fell with him as he had not released her arm as she had hoped. Her brother grabbed his crotch with one hand while still holding onto her with the other, he growled at her and tightened his hold even more. Her head was now swimming, her vision was blurred. Balling her free hand into a fist, she swung as hard as she could, before she could hit her brother though she felt another hand wrap around her wrist.

"Enough!" she heard faintly. "You will not only respect and obey me but you will also respect your brother."

"Yeah and obey me too!" her brother said in her face.

"Release her, boy!"

The tight grip suddenly released, the blood flowed into her arm but her head was still swimming and her vision was still blurred. She felt herself being lifted up to her feet, off of her brother. When she was on her feet she turned around fast, a bit too fast as she lost her footing. One of her feet slipped from under her and her weight forced her ankle to the ground, the grip on her wrist had pulled up sharply, now her arm was being held at an angle that was most painful. She still had no feeling in her other arm, but she did have feeling and strength in her legs so, pulling her ankle up from the floor she swung both legs wildly, one of them caught against one of her captors, who howled in pain and rage.

"Enough!" she heard her father yell, there was a pang of pain in his voice. "Rito make sure to put a chain around her ankle, I don't want her leaving this room until suppertime."

"Yes dad I'll do that." Rito said, concern in his voice. "You go and sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do boy!" she heard her father bark. "Do what I said."

Her vision hadn't cleared but she could see the hunching figure of her father leaving the room, feeling her brother's hand on her ankle she pulled away. He grabbed her and pulled her back, she felt him wrap a cold metal around her ankle and the heavy chain that was on the ring that was attached to the metal band. Before he left her he leaned in close, so close that she could again smell his foul breath.

"You should not have done that," her brother said angrily. "respect is key to our father and you kicking him in the groin hurt him bad. I hope you are punished bad for it."

To add emphasis to his words he pushed her back with both of his hands, she fell back hard against the marble floor, her head clanged hard and she fought hard to not lose conciousness. She could hear her brother walking away, and she could hear the double door bang close behind him when he exited the room. She was now alone, not free but alone and free to think her thoughts and find a way out of the situation that she was in. She hoped that Tommy was alright, she didn't know if they had harmed him and were holding him hostage or if he had been working with them, all she knew was that he had attempted to warn her about the crow-like monsters that had suddenly dropped on her with the net.

"I will find a way out of here..." she said to herself. "and I will defeat you."


	17. Chapter 17

It didn't take long for her to recover from being pushed and having her head slam against the marble floor, her vision cleared fully after thirty minutes and she was able to breathe a little easier after the air had cleaned out the stench of her brother. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked at her ankle and saw that what her brother had put on her was an ankle ring, which was connected to a heavy chain of about fifteen feet in length. The length of chain prevented her from walking to the bed, it was that short, since there was nothing in the room to reach or to use to make a weapon she sat back and collected her thoughts.

"So what if I hurt him," she thought. "he deserved it. He's an enemy, he has be held captive like a wild animal. Why shouldn't I defend myself and why should I respect him? I don't know him, the only connection we have is that he was the sperm donor, nothing else."

Standing up, she found that her ankle which had touched the floor was perfectly fine, she felt no pain. Her shoulder, though, was screaming in pain, placing her hand on it she felt it gingerly. It wasn't broken, just very sore from being pulled up sharply. It was a few minutes before she started smelling a foul odor, much worse than that of her brother. Clamping both hands to her nose, she fought hard not to gag.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "Where is a gas mask when you need it!"

Feeling stiff she decided to walk around, she hadn't gone five feet before the doors cracked open, turning around quickly, she waited. It seemed a long while before the doors opened more and a creature walked through that looked like a cross between a Scottish Terrier and a rat. The fur on the creature was a dark brown, the edges of his muzzle were gray and the being had gray around his eyes. He was wearing a red uniform, he had a white apron around him which made him look odd. Keeping her eyes on the creature, not letting her guard down, she slowly walked to the side.

"Your father has asked me to bring you to dinner." the creature said.

"That so," she replied. "and I suppose the wretched fool thinks I'm just going to follow willingly behind you all tame and lady-like."

"Master Vile told me about your choice in words," the creature sighed. "they are most alarming, if you don't keep your tongue in check you might be punished more than once here."

"He can try," she responded. "but he'll fail miserably."

"So I take that you won't be coming along willingly." the creature sighed.

"Damn right I won't!" Angel growled.

The creature must have anticipated her words because he took out from the pocket of his apron a collar and a chain. One step, that was all he took before he flew at her, his speed really belied his age for he was extremely fast, it caught her off guard. Before she knew it or had a chance to move away from him he had his hand around her neck. With a roar she reached out and grabbed him by his and squeezed, he swung the hand that had the collar in it at her and hit her hard, it knocked the wind out of her. Falling to one knee, breathing heavily, she felt the creature wrap the collar around her neck and fasten it tight.

"I won't take disrespect either," the creature said, he too was breathing heavily. "you have a lot to learn."

He snapped the chain to the collar fast then released his hand from her neck, she allowed for him to undo her ankle ring and lead her to the door but once they had exited the room she started fighting. She remembered well that her father had said that he had put a spell on the room to prevent her from transforming, he had said nothing about casting a spell anywhere else. With her eyes aflame, the golden-yellow shining brightly, making her pupils nonexistent and pushing the green irises back to where they were almost lost, she transformed into her horse form, only this time instead of her eyes being the way they normally would be they golden-yellow with very tiny pupils, a small ring of green surrounded the golden-yellow. As soon as she changed forms she rose up high on her mighty red legs and pawed the air, the chain that was around her neck stretched but the end of it remained in the hands of the Scottish Terrier/Rat creature.

"And I was warned on this tooooooooooooooooo!" the creature yelled.

Screaming, she fell down from her high altitude, once her legs touched the floor she bolted, she had figured that when she had changed forms the collar would have broke but instead it had grown with her and was still firmly around her neck. When she bolted she dragged the creature with her, he couldn't stop her. He yelled and screamed for her to stop to no avail, seeing that the hallway turned up ahead she decided to hug up against the wall so that when she did turn the creature that still had ahold of the chain would hit up against the corner. Flattening her ears, lengthening her strides, she headed straight before turning, her plan worked, the creature hit the corner square, he yelled in pain before letting the chain go. Laughing to herself, she continued running forward. It wasn't until she reached the next corner when she found that her escape route was blocked.

The creatures that were in her path were a mixture of goat and lizard, again clothed in red uniforms but all very different from the other. The one that was in front was a tall muscular guy with tall, spiraling black horns. Seeing that there was no way to jump the creatures, their horns were just too tall and if she misjudged a jump she could damage her delicate belly, she sat on her haunches. Her hooves sent sparks up from the marble floor, her rear burned from being dragged. When she finally stopped she twirled around and headed back the way she came. The Scottish Terrier/Rat creature struck his hand out at her when she passed, attempting to catch the chain she was dragging but he missed. The hallway was clear, no one in her path, she felt no need to continue her quick pace so she slowed to a trot. She trotted all the way down the hallway, around each corner, without hearing or seeing anyone in her path. Up ahead was a t-section of the hallway, it made her uneasy so she stopped fully. She could faintly see shadows on one of the corridors, the other one looked safe to travel through so with a snort she galloped up to it, when she reached the section were one hallway met the next she increased her pace and turned sharply; right into a throng of goat-men.

"Gotcha!" the one in front yelled.

She crashed right into the goat-men, the one that she hit first was a huge guy with straight, and sharp, yellow horns. Rearing up, she attempted to turn only to find herself boxed in, the goat-man with the yellow horns snapped up the chain that was dragging the floor then raised his hand, before she could react he grabbed and twisted one of her small red ears. The pain from the twisted ear hurt, a lot, it angered her greatly so she gathered herself to rear again and kick out. When she did she heard a crack of a whip then the searing pain of leather slicing into her hind quarters. Kicking her legs out, she caught one of the goat-men and grazed another, the goat-man that had her by the ear twisted her ear more and brought the chain up, he wrapped it around her muzzle and tightened it, she tasted blood in her mouth and felt ropes being tied around her legs. Shaking her head hard, kicking her legs out, she put as much as she could to get free from the horrid beings that were trying to bring her down. Before she could lunge forward to bite one of the goat-men that had reached out to assist the goat-man that had her by the ear her legs were pulled out from under her and her body crashed heavily to the floor.

"The Masters stables are far from here," one of the goat-men rasped. "how did this one get inside the palace?"

"Rourke, you idiot!" she heard another goat-man yelled. "this is the Master's daughter, she's mastered the art of transformation and tried to get away."

The goat-men were all around her, ropes were thrown on her and tightened, she could feel burns and bleed all over, her neck and the inside of her hind legs were lathered up, she was foaming at the mouth. There was one goat-man in front of her with a riding crop, he had it raised and looked about ready to let it fall on her when suddenly a black hand grabbed it out from behind. The goat-man turned around fiercely, his horns scraped the wall.

"Catch!" the Scottish Terrier/Rat creature said, he was all out of breath. "But do not injure!"

"Lynster, you said you could handle her when the Master told you to collect her for dinner!" the goat-man with the tall yellow horns yelled. "This one doesn't need gentle handling, she requires hard and heavy handling and discipline!"

"Although I agree with you Nygiti that is the Master's job," Lynster sighed. "we are just to deal with her as best we can while he does the rest."

"Does he know that she tried to escape?" the goat-man named Nygiti asked. "If not go tell him and tell him she is not attending supper."

"I am sure that with all the racket that was made to catch her he knows." the goat-man named Rourke said.

Lynster shook his head then walked forward, he slapped Nygiti's hand off of Angel's ear and released the chain from around her muzzle. He didn't use rough hands on her, he used gentle hands on her, through his eyes Angel could see that he was suppressing his extreme anger and disappointment. He pushed the goat-men that were around her back roughly and grabbed the ropes that they were holding, when he reached her hind quarters his demeanor changed. The minute he saw the marks from the whip crisscrossing her hind quarters and back he let his rage out.

"If you hadn't attempted to escape this wouldn't have happened!" he yelled at her. "I had strict orders to lead you to the dining hall!"

He released every rope from her legs but before she was able to gain her feet under her he was at her head. He fastened an old war bridle and slid it on, the rope around her lower jaw was so tight it drew fresh blood, the rope around her ears cut into her skin and created more blood to flow and the rope that was around her neck just behind her jowls was so tight she had problems breathing. Never once in her horse form had she felt such pain, the hands that had gone over her body while in her horse form had always been gentle and loving, this was far from that. Kicking her back legs out, she heard the scrape of her hooves against the rock wall, shaking her head violently she tried to free herself from the bridle that was drawing her life essence. It was to no avail, Lynster came in close and held her fast against the wall so she couldn't get away, Nygiti stepped in front of her and looked her in the eye. It was a threatening stare, a stare that meant she was going to get it if she kept it up.

"Go tell the Master that his daughter won't be coming to dinner." Lynster barked. "And you'd better tell him that she's being moved from his spare chamber to a smaller chamber where she can barely turn."


	18. Chapter 18

"My brother saw the birth of the Master's first two children," Lynster sighed. "I was stuck with being the nanny to them when the Master and his second wife were away tending to matters with the galaxy."

True to his word, Lynster had led Angel to a small chamber outside of the palace, it was not very comfortable but then again to Angel she didn't want nor need comfort. She had refused to change to her true form, had remained in her horse form, the entire trip down each hallway being shoved against the rocky wall had opened sores on her right side and her legs ached. As soon as she had been placed in the small stall in her father's stables she had tried to turn around and had found that she couldn't.

"The Master was an excellent father to Rita and Rito," Lynster was saying. "sure, he'd discipline them when they needed it but he gave them the best that he could provide for them, which with his wealth and ruling of the whole M-51 galaxy was everything."

He was applying an ointment to her wounds, he didn't pat them on gently but slapped it on. With each slap of his hand against one of her open wounds she's attempt to pull back. The left side of the stall had pikes, very sharp pikes, jutting out from it, they forced her to stay in the center of the stall. The straw on the floor was very fine, the smell of it filled her nostrils and almost made her want to nicker, but she didn't. There was no water bucket or feed trough in the stall, it was bare except for the straw, there was even no hay rack on the wall.

"I suppose with you though it will be different." Lynster said sharply. "With you he'll have to start from scratch. No spoiling and no extras, just hard teaching and lots of discipline."

She kept her mouth shut, she wasn't interested in speaking to the creature. Once again her freedom had been taken from her and she found herself missing it more. She could see out from the screened in window of the stall that she was in the very last stall, there was no other stall across from her. She could hear other horses snort and neigh and she thought she heard a donkey once but wasn't sure. Snorting, she lowered her head and sniffed the straw.

"What is this I hear about my daughter being injured?"

The horses along the corridor neighed, she could hear straw shuffling and stall gates moaned as the horses leaned against them. Her father's footfalls carried to her, they were hurried, he never missed a step. Her father hadn't yelled out of anger, but out of concern. Lynster quickly wiped his hand of the ointment and exited the stall, he slammed the door behind him and slapped the lock on to prevent her from getting out. She couldn't see her father, but she could see Lynster fully.

"Where is she?" Master Vile asked, concern very evident in his voice. "How was she injured?"

"Most gracious master," Lynster said respectfully. "she tried to escape sir and..."

"Escape?" Master Vile repeated in a high voice. "How did she try to escape?"

"She transformed sir," Lynster said, he looked down at the floor. "into a horse."

"Impossible!" Master Vile shouted. "I made sure that the chamber she was in would not allow for her to transform."

"She fought me hard in the chamber, I had to restrain her some." Lynster admitted. "When I had her out of the chamber she transformed."

"Where is she?" Master Vile demanded, he thrust his scepter forward and shook it in front of Lynster's face. "I order you to tell me where she is!"

"In the breaking stall sir," Lynster sighed. "I had no choice but to..."

Lynster had no chance to finish his sentence, Angel could hear that her father had shoved him aside, she could see Lynster hit up against the side of the door of the stall and bounce off. Next she saw her father standing in front of the door, he had a look of both pure rage and concern on his face. He rattled the keys just once before inserting the key. Once the door was open he walked in, she had no choice but to back up, since the stall was so small it only took her two steps before her rear end touched the back of the stall.

"Be formed into true and right," her father said. "bring her to full and true form and remain."

Shaking her horse head, her forelock falling over into her eyes, she felt her transformation beginning to weaken. She was back to her true human form in less than a second, the stall was much bigger now but with the only way of escape blocked she was trapped. The face of her father was a complete scare for her, his eyes glowed bright when he saw her tattered clothing and the scrapes, scratches and gashes to her exposed skin. Even in pain she still felt rage towards her father so, with a great groan she rushed forward and jumped. She had not a chance to reach her father before her slapped her across the face, she fell against the pikes hard and screamed in pain.

"Bring her out now!" her father ordered. "I wish to see her fully."

Lynster walked in as soon as her father had exited the stall, the pike that she had landed on had opened a fresh wound to her shoulder, a large wound that bled excessively. Lynster gave her no delicate treatment, he hoisted her up to her feet and shoved her out of the stall, when she was a foot out of the door she turned and tried to flee only to feel the fingers of her father wrap around her arm, keeping her in place. He was raging so much she could feel it in his fingers.

"She is a bleeding mess!" Master Vile yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Nygiti and his gang got a hold of her before I did sir," Lynster replied. "when I got there they had ropes on her and..."

"Ropes?" Master Vile repeated. "I made a simple order to you and that was to bring her to the dining room and you couldn't do that!"

"I tried to..." Lynster started to say.

"What is this oil on her?" Master Vile asked, he wiped a finger across Angel's arm and brought it to his face.

"Ointment sir," Lynster replied. "she wouldn't turn back to her real form so I had no choice but to..."

"Ointment?" Master Vile roared. "The same ointment you use on the horses? Lynster you know better, this stuff burns!"

Angel wished she could wrench free of her father, her ears were ringing from his yelling. He had a boom to his yell and with her being so close it was deafening. To make matters worse he had tightened his grip on her arm and would yank her closer. At the moment he was pulling a black rag from out of his robes, to her it looked silk. She tried to pull away from him only to be pulled back, her father was firm with her but gentle as well.

"Hold still child!" he ordered, he brought the rag up and gently wiped her arm were the ointment had been. The rag was indeed silk, a very finely made silk rag. "Where did the markings on her back and rump come from? Surely not from ropes I can tell."

"No sir," Lynster sighed. "Nygiti and his gang used whips on her."

Master Vile had been mad before but once he had heard the word whip he lost it. He released Angel and turned fully on Lynster. He dropped his scepter and grabbed the monster, with his free hand he punched his squarely in the face then again in the stomach. Angel seized the moment and turned, before she could gain any distance though a tall goat-man with gray horns that sweeped back in a complete circle stepped into the stable area. She stopped dead in her tracks, before she could do anything else she felt an arm encircle her waist, picking her up off of the floor.

"That is enough child," her father said in her ear. "you have had quite an eventful evening already, no need to make it more eventful."

"My Master," Lynster said, he had a trail of blood that had dripped down from his nose onto his apron. "she should be punished not pampered."

"It's appearant that she cannot be left alone," Master Vile said, almost to himself. "and I cannot trust any of you with her care. I will have to keep her at my side from this moment on."

Lynster had no chance to say anything else, Master Vile walked forward with his daughter still in his arm. She was fighting him, he could tell that from the way he was talking down at her to calm down, he could also see her legs which were kicking out. Kelso had stepped to the side to allow for his Master to go past, once Master Vile and his daughter were out of the stable Kelso walked over and helped Lynster up to his feet.

"She's a wild one..." Lynster sighed. "I can see she will be a problem."

"She'll tame down," Kelso replied. "our Master has his ways of keeping his children in check."

"She is not like Rita or Rito," Lynster said back. "she's twenty times worse. She'll fight every step of the way."

"She's strong-willed," Kelso sighed. "she'll tame down after a few punishments from her father."

"She'll need more than a whipping," Lynster hissed, his stomach hurt him a lot from where Master Vile had punched him. "she'll need beating before she will admit to his control."

"You know our Master," Kelso replied in shock. "he will never beat his children into submission. He'll slap and spank and yell at them but beat them he will not."

Carrying his daughter down the hallway, hearing her yell at him and kick her legs out, Master Vile found his already short patience falling. His chamber was up on the top level, quite a way from where he was now, he felt that his daughter was too injured to walk so instead he carried her. When he reached the spiraled staircase she reached out and grabbed the banister.

"Child must you fight even when you are so injured?" he asked his daughter. "Release the banister now."

"Let me go!" Angel yelled. "Put me down!"

With his free hand he grabbed his daughters hand and pried it up off of the banister, normally he would have trailed his hand over the banister when he walked up the stairs but this time he walked in the center of the stairway. When he reached the top of the stairs he was already worked up in a sweat, Angel had fought him the whole way up and was still kicking her legs out and clawing his hand that was around her waist. Sighing deeply, he decided to teleport from the second level of his palace. The snakes wrapped around him and his daughter and within a second they disappeared from the first staircase.


	19. Chapter 19

When her father had teleported them from the top of the staircase she had gotten really dizzy, almost enough to vomit but she fought it off. After they were done teleporting and her vision cleared she saw that they were in an immense room, much bigger than the one she was in before being shoved in the piked stall. All around she saw things of beauty and culture. The bed was a canopy, the canopy was black and the blankets were black and dark red, the pillows were very dark red, there were quite a lot of them. Normal sized pillows, small circular pillows and long throw pillows, there had to be over ten pillows on his bed. In the center of her father's bed was an oddly shaped pillow, again dark red but with white tassels on it. The pillow had a deep hole in the center but smooth sides, she figured that the pillow was her father's main sleeping pillow.

The floor was misted heavily, when her father walked she saw that it was carpeted and dark blue almost black in color, the walls of the room were red striped, one stripe dark red with the next a darker red. There were several torches hanging on the walls, there was a small bucket underneath to catch the oil that dripped down from them. A gold colored chandelier hung from the multi gray ceiling, small skulls held candles in their mouths. At each corner of her father's bed were vases with incense burning in the center, smoke billowed up from each of them. Orange energy crackled around a dark area on the wall facing away from a non-backed couch of orange coloring with snake arms. What intrigued her was that her father had artwork on his wall, although very dark and gothic in origin, a gramophone was one side of the couch and a table with a bowl of what looked like insects was on the other. Her father carried her over to the couch and gently placed her down on her back. Before her back touched the couch a silk blanket formed under her.

"Stay here," her father said to her. "I'll be right back."

She had no intention of staying put, as soon as her father turned his back she jumped up and ran, but it was in vain. She had only gotten a few feet before she felt the arms of her father wrap around and pick her up. Throwing her head back, yelling as loud as she could, she tried to escape. Her father just tightened his grip. Her father returned her to the couch but instead of leaving her bare he made a waist ring form on her, as soon as he stood up after the waist ring formed he tried to get up, the ring held her fast to the couch, she had no choice but to stay seated.

"Now don't make me start treating you like a wild Alazonian," her father said. "you're better than that I am sure."

Angel stared at the back of her father as he walked away, this time she couldn't escape, she couldn't even move. The ring around her waist was tight on her, it held her down good. She had missed seeing a long burrow on the east side of her father's chamber, again it was topped with skulls but this time they were very decorated with jewels and gold, there was one skull in the center that was much bigger than the rest, the top of the skull was tilted up and she could barely see a silver ring around the exposed bone. Her father opened a drawer and took out a long box, when he turned towards her the box was open and he was fumbling around inside of it.

"I'll have something brought up for you to eat after I medicate you." her father said.

"I won't eat it." Angel replied.

Her father placed the box down on the couch, Angel could now see the contents very well. Medical lotions, creams, bottles of disinfectant, boxes of bandages of all sizes and shapes and syringes, lots of syringes, she also saw needle and thread, the first thing her father took from the box was a tube of medical cream, he opened the tube and squeezed a small bit into the black rag that he had used to clean her arm of the ointment that Lynster had put on her shortly before, to her surprise the liquid inside the tube was black colored and had a smell to it that made her nostrils want to curl up side her face.

"This might sting a tiny bit." her father said to her.

A tiny bit was a far cry from what it was, as soon as he had touched the long gash on her back with the rag she felt pain. Screaming as loud as she could, trying to stand and finding she couldn't, she tried to slap the rag from her father's hand. He slapped her hand back gently then applied the rag a bit more before rubbing the liquid in real good. He applied the medicine to all of the scratches and scrapes on her body, of course he had a fight on his hands with each applying.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" her father asked. "You need to calm down a bit, stop overreacting so much."

The only areas that he hadn't been able to medicate were her rear and back, slowly taking the box from couch and placing it on the floor her father stood up. With a wave of his hand the ring around Angel's waist disappeared but before she could jump up he placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her down gently, but again with firmness. With a swift motion he had her flattened on her belly, she fought him hard, swinging her arms and legs wildly, he kept one hand on her while he pulled a fresh black silk rag from within his robe.

"Now stop that," he said to her. "not going to hurt you."

Not taking his hand from her, he knelt down and grabbed a bottle full of red liquid, he unscrewed the cap and squeezed the bottle, forcing the red liquid out onto the rag. When there was a small amount on the rag he placed the bottle down. When he picked the rag up Angel saw that there was a small column of steam rising from it.

"Now this might hurt." he said to her.

When the rag touched her back where the whip had left its deep mark she let out a mighty scream, the medicine burned horribly and she smelled burning skin. Shaking her head violently, trying to get up and away from the man that called himself her father, Angel cursed out loud. Master Vile kept quiet, he had finished cleaning one of the whip marks on his daughter and was now going to clean the one on her rear that was deeper than the first. He re-filled the rag with the medicine then, without saying a word, applied it, pressing deeply, to the wound. Angel screamed loudly and thrashed her arms out, she grabbed then released the cushion of the couch many times and bite into her lip until she tasted blood. The next few minutes she was calm, she went deaf, her father was talking but she didn't hear him. She didn't even feel him wrapping a bandage around her whip wounds. She could feel her skin burning still, it felt like the medicine he had used on her was just going to burn right through to her organs.

"Now that you have been medicated it is time for you to eat." he said to her. "Food will help you heal."

Now she felt when he lifted his hand from her, releasing her from her forced position on the couch. Placing her hands on the couch, pushing herself up slowly and carefully, she looked back. The bandages were tightly bound around her and although she saw some steam rising from the scrapes and scratches that hadn't been covered she saw now a wisp of steam from the bandaged whip lashes. Pushing herself up fully, she looked around, her father was walking towards her with a tray in his hand, it was covered with a red napkin, she figured that he meant for her to eat something.

"You've had a hard day my young daughter," Master Vile said to her. "eat and then I'll have you bedded down for the rest of the night."

"No thanks." Angel said defiantly.

"Angel I mean it," Master Vile said firmly. "eat. You will feel better afterwards."

"I'd feel better if I was out of this hell hold." Angel shot back.

Master Vile obviously didn't like her words as as soon as he was at the couch he placed the tray down and swung his hand hard, it collided with the side of her face and she flew from the couch to the floor with a yell. Looking up at her father, surprised at the strength of the slap, Angel's blood boiled. His leg was nearest so she lunged at it and wrapped her arms around it, she felt his fingers entwine themselves in her fiery red hair, his robe was thick but not thick enough to stop her from sinking her teeth into the flesh of his leg. As soon as her teeth went into his flesh he howled and, with his fingers still entwined in her hair, yanked her away. She felt strands of her long, red hair come out from her scalp and a few of her teeth were pulled from her gums.

"I've about had enough of you young lady!" her father growled.

"Good," Angel rasped, blood trickled down her chin. "if you've had enough you'll let me go and forget all about me."

"I thought Rita was bad as a teenager but you make her seem like a piece of cake with sauce on the side." her father said back, he wiped his leg with one of his hands.

"Who?"

As if in answer the door to the room was thrown open, the woman that she had seem before while on Earth walked in accompanied by her skeletonal brother. This was her first real look at her sister, she saw that she was wearing a long brown colored dress with a very pretty light gold design from the waist down, she had a dark gray metallic breast-plate on the front of the dress, there was a Madonna-like bra sticking out from the breast-plate that made her look a bit odd. The frill around the dress was long with dark blue feathers along the edges, there was a design on the frill similar to that if a Triceratops' frill, the design was gold and black in color. The woman's hair was held up in two tall pony-tails, they had orange ribbons around them, the woman's hair made Angel think of horns. The woman was wearing a black based head band with an elaborate design on it, the band was connected to some sort of chin strap which was tan in color and braided.

"Daddy are you okay?" the woman asked, concerned. "we heard you howl."

"Fine, Rita." Master Vile replied. "Just had an issue with your sister."

The word sister hit Rita like a moon rock, she lowered her head and looked hard at the red-headed woman at her father's feet. The woman had blood flowing from her mouth, it had dripped onto the remnants of her shirt, and her cheek was red. She had a long bandage around her waist and several scrapes and scratches on her.

"That miserable creature my sister?" Rita asked.

"Yes," Master Vile replied quickly. "and she is not miserable, just being disciplined."

Rita watched as the one that her father had called her sister stood up, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy over the woman's beauty. Despite the red cheek, blood dripping down her chin and a small area where she was missing hair she was a real beauty. The woman had real red hair, almost like fire, that flowed down past her shoulders, her face was circular and free of any markings. It was her eyes that made her even more jealous. Rita had always liked how her father's eyes were, golden-yellow with tiny black pupils. Her sister had inherited her father's eyes, she could see that. The woman had emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow around the pupils, there was small pin-points of light on the green irises that glowed brightly. The woman was a petite one, very small and dainty, maybe no more than five foot six inches tall, give or take an inch or two.

"Why is she so messed up?" Rita asked.

"She has an uncanny ability of transforming," Master Vile replied, he placed his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Nygiti and his gang mistook her for a real horse and beat her."

"If you ask me she deserved it." Rito spoke up. "I mean, she is a bit of a disrespectful rat, dad."

"Why did you howl like you did earlier?" Rita asked.

Master Vile didn't answer, he instead scooped Angel up and carried her to his bed. Angel, who had been looking at her sister intently, at first didn't notice, but when she did she started kicking out. Instead of placing her on his bed gently Master Vile just dropped her, he stared at her hard. Angel pushed herself up on her elbows, before she could move anymore she felt her father push her back down.

"She's a bit of a live-wire." Master Vile finally answered. "A bit of a wild child. She'll shape up."

"A few spankings from you should do the trick pop." Rito answered.

"If it comes to that I will discipline her in that fashion." Master Vile responded. "But right now she must rest."

Gently, very gently, Master Vile pulled the blankets and sheets up from the bed and wrapped them around Angel, he patted her head when he was finished then walked over to a chair that had blood-red cushions on it that was off to the side of the room near what looked to be a pipe. He picked up a tube that ran from the pipe and put it in his mouth and breathed in deeply, smoke flowed from the top of the pipe slowly.

"You two are dismissed." Master Vile said. "See you in the morning."


	20. Chapter 20

The first night in a new quarters is always the worst, Angel had been hearing that for over a hundred years now, and it did prove right, but what it never mentioned was that the company that you had around or in the new quarters was also a big factor in the uncomfortableness of the first night. She wouldn't let her eyes drop, she held great distrust for her father. He had been sitting in the blood red cushioned chair for hours now, every thirty to forty-five minutes he would bring the tube that ran from the pipe to his lips and breathe in deeply, she had no idea what was in the pipe but she knew it had liquid in it because every time he breathed in the smoke a bubbling would be heard, it was loud and nerve-racking. He had waved his hand once or twice at the black space that was surrounded by orange energy, she found that it was some sort of television. He wasn't really watching a program when he had the screen on, what came on looked to her like a surveillance. A small planet was shown both times her father had the screen turned on, it had a bright yellow glow around it. When he had the screen zoom in on the planet she saw that it was dark, the glow that was around the planet lit it just a little but not much. The town that was shown both times was rock-built, very pretty and very ancient looking to her. Before she could get a look at the inhabitants her father would turn his head around, looking at her, she would lower her lids enough to look like she was sleeping and he would turn back to the screen.

"Must be a planet he either has conquered or one he is interested in conquering sometime in the future." Angel thought to herself.

The incense in the room did bring a nice smell to the air, to her it smelled like a combination of berries and vanilla. The flame on the candles around the room swished ever so gently when a small gust of wind ran through from the slightly open window. It was the window that held her attention a bit more than her father. What she saw outside looked foreboding, very odd and dangerous. The sky was dark gray with a lower shade of gray underneath it, large rock formations of black rose sharply, most were rocky while others looked glass-smooth. She saw no grass, no water, not even a puffy white cloud or a ray from the sun or moon. She had no idea if it was day or night on the planet she was on, she just knew that whatever the planet she was on it was either a very old one or one that her father had destroyed the ecosystem so drastically it hadn't had a chance to get back to normal. She saw no birds, heard no animals, it was eerily quiet outside the window. Hearing the sound that her father was sitting on creak she forced her vision from the window and looked in the direction of her father, who was walking towards a the burrow that had the large opened skull on it.

The next few moments for her were extremely awkward, she saw what was going on from the corner of her eye and wished she hadn't. Her father started undressing in front of her. He slipped his shoulder guard off, paying special attention to the snakeheads that were snapping almost with sorrow at his fingers. He placed that on a large wooded dummy, next she saw that he was untying the ties on his robes, when he pulled his robe off she turned her eyes fully on him before turning them back the way they were before. Surprisingly, her father had on another robe underneath the black one. This one he also removed, his flesh was now exposed and it horrified her.

Rito, her brother, was barely wearing anything except for a loin cloth and belt made of cloth and skulls, his skeletonal body exposed. He had gotten some of his features from his father, that much was clear. Master Vile, Angel's father, had a shoulder of exposed bone, no muscle, his waist was slender and strong-looking, one of his long legs was fully bone-formed while the other was flesh, the flesh-leg showed that he had some extreme muscle mass. His arms where like his legs, one of exposed bone and the other flesh, were rippled in huge muscles. The spine of her father was clearly seen, it was long with all nerve endings showing, his back was also ripping in muscle. The color of the body of her father was like that of his head, one side gold with the other dark blue. When her father turned fully at her, having taken off his shined black shoes and thin socks previously, she near closed her eyes. As if seeing her father from the back was bad, seeing him from the front was worse. Her father's chest was partially skinned on one side while the other was exposed bone, the muscle that she was able to see on the skinned side of his chest were just as plentiful as the rest of him. He had a V-shaped waist which tapered down to a hideously huge bulge that scared the day-lights out of her. Her father was wearing not a thing except for a dark blue pair of underwear, nothing else, before he walked forward he stopped and turned back, he sat on a small stool which groaned under his weight and started removing the rings from his ear-like appendages. Angel counted each other that he took off, six per appendage. He next removed his blue-tinted glasses and placed them on one of the skulls. This time after he stood and turned around he didn't stop, he walked right to the bed and, with her eyes closed just as tightly as she could have them without giving herself away to be truly awake, felt him gently wrap his arms around her and move her from her spot which was in the center of the bed to the side. He next slipped into bed beside her, he reached over and took the pillow that Angel had guessed, correctly, that he used to sleep on and slid it over before letting his head fall to it.

"A monster!" Angel thought to herself frantically. "Your father is a monster in true form and he is sleeping near naked beside you!"

"Night, child." she heard her father say sleepily. "If you are awake sleep, have much to do tomorrow."

Her heart, which had been normal in its beats even when her father had slipped in bed beside her was now pounding, had he known the whole time that she was awake? A thousand thoughts ran through her head; how much harm would the creature beside her do to her? Would he rape her? Would he physically abuse her and try to break her spirit? How powerful was he? And the last thought that crossed her mind was why hadn't he decided to sleep on the backless couch? It was not long before loud, incredibly loud, snoring reached her. Turning her head ever so slowly, one eye opened just a crack, she saw that her father's eyes were closed and that he was sleeping. His snoring was so loud that she was sure that if her heart could be heard with its pounding it would now be lost, his snoring was almost like a roar, it made her ears hurt. Moving ever so slowly to her side, thinking as she did, she just had her leg out from the sheets when she stopped cold. Too afraid to move, she was afraid that if she moved even an inch further her father would wake. She stayed on her side, turned from him, for many hours, debating thoughts ran wildly through her mind. Every so often her father would have a break between snores and would mumble, this worried her greatly.

"So what will you do if he rolls over to his side?" her brain said to her an hour later. "Are you going to just let him wrap an arm around you and press his body up against you or are you going to get up and get to safety away from him and his pervertedness?"

It was that that made her move, that was the breaker for her. Stretching her leg out fully and turning it, she placed it on the floor. She repeated the action with her other leg then slowly, ever so slowly, pulled the sheets up off of her. Slowly straightening herself and putting pressure on the edge of the bed, she stood up. As soon as she stood she let a whoosh of air out, she was excited, she was happy. She was out of the bed that her father called his. Walking around the bed, careful to not make a sound, she headed for the double door. It seemed like forever before she reached it, but when she did she did not hesitate to shove her hands against them. The double doors creaked open just a little, it was enough for her to slip out. She didn't attempt to close them, she ran.

Rita had almost forgotten what it was like to sleep on her home planet, it was so calm and quiet, the wind so few and the air so clean. Her chrome and tubed husband slept peacefully at her side, his blind over his viewers, he snored a little but she had gotten use to it. Before she had gone to bed she had let down her hair, which now flowed down past her shoulders, she had discarded his brown dress with the fine design on the front and replaced it with a white silk gown with blue designs on the front. The palace that she had been born and raised in and had received her very first lessons from her father in was silent except for the pitter-patter of fast moving feet. The moving feet that were coming down the hallway that her room was on started faintly, then got louder. Growing frustrated with the disruption of the quiet in her father's palace she shot up from her bed and crossed the floor of her room to the door which she flung open. One step was all she got out of her room before she was struck.

Angel's breath was lost, she gasped and sputtered, she had not been looking where she was going and was paying the price. Lifting her head, she saw to her extreme horror the sister that she had just that day discovered she had on the floor just in front of her. Rita's silvery colored hair was all over the floor and, because her hair was so long it was causing her to get up slow. Not waiting to catch her breath, Angel jumped up and trotted past, her body had still not gotten over slamming into her sister and was aching badly.

"Hey..." she heard her sister cough. "stop! Lynster... Finster..."

Her sister must have had her wind knocked out of her too, she could barely talk. As soon as Angel had reached a section of the hallway that branched off she had caught her breath, and as soon as she had reached a section of the hallway that branched off she saw red uniformed goat-men running at it. Thinking fast she transformed from her true human self to a Thompson's Gazelle, one of Africa's fastest land herbivores. With her cloven hooves ratta-tatting on the marble floor she flew towards the goat-men and when she reached them she swung left and right, missing their outstretched cloven hooves that reached to grab her.

"Stop her!" she heard being yelled behind her. "She's heading for the Astrology Tower!"

She knew not a thing about how the layout of her father's palace but from the sound of the scuttling feet behind her she felt that she was headed in the direction for her that spelled good. Lengthening her strides, jumping a little from time to time, she continued going straight, hoping it would bring her to the area that the goat-men had mentioned earlier. It seemed like forever before she reached the end of the hallway, when she did she slid to a stop and transformed back to her true form. A staircase wound up from where she was so she took it.

"Take two at a time not one!" her mind shouted at her.

She tripped once, fell to her knee hard then bounced back up, she took more than two steps at a time. Three and sometimes four, she wanted out of her father's palace, she wanted back home where she could see the sun and stars, smell the grass and hear the water and animals. It seemed like forever before she finally reached the last step. Jumping over it, she stopped cold in her tracks. The sight before her was marvelous! The base color of the sky was lightening from dark gray to dark green while the light gray underneath it had lightened to a light green. She saw three circular spheres in the sky; one light gray, one light green and one a mixture of silver and light yellow. It was the silver and light yellow sphere that was giving off rays of shine that lit the ground. Indeed, the area around the palace was rocky, large mountains rose and fell that were as smooth as glass and hills of pebble-like rocks completed the view. The mountains and pebble-like hills stretched for what looked like fifty or so miles before giving way to light purple and green grassland and to the far left a town with stone buildings shone brilliantly in the rays of the silver and light yellow sphere.

"Princess!"

She could have stared at the view forever if not for the yell from behind her. Turning around, she saw Lynster, with company behind him. Behind Lynster was a being of almost exactly the same species except for one minor detail; he had a slight horn on his nose. The creature had white fur and was wearing a white suit with a blue apron over it, the left button over the left shoulder was undone, it hung limply down. The creatures ears were big, they looked like elf ears, they swooped up and curled slightly at the tips. The creature had a blue headband on and had bright dark blue eyes, the creatures nose held up a pair of sparkling clear glasses, on his feet were a pair of dark brown sandal-like shoes.

"Princess..." Lynster repeated. "come back where it is safe."

"The light at this time of morning is most distressing and unhealthy." the creature behind Lynster said.

"Please Princess!" Lynster exclaimed.

Angel didn't listen, she had no intention of going back inside the palace or being ushered back into the room where her near naked father slept. Turning around and running, hearing Lynster and the men behind him yell for her to stop, she jumped the ledge on the tower. She wasn't in the air no more than a few seconds before transforming into her Pegasus form, as soon as her wings formed and they started flapping she pointed herself up. Tucking her legs as close as she could to her body, stretching her wings far, she enveloped herself in red and pink energy and zoomed up into the sky. She left a small trial of red and pink energy behind her which followed behind her soon after.

"Here I come Earth!" Angel laughed inside. "Them scientists will have a field day trying to figure this one out."


	21. Chapter 21

"Scientists are still baffled over what happened a few weeks ago," a reporter was saying. "there has not been any Earthquake reports or disappearing water sources and the planet has gone to a deep quiet. Citizens around the globe have gone back to their normal lives, people who have returned to their homes are going by their normal activities."

Staring at the television screen in front of him, Billy wasn't really paying attention to the news. True, everything had gone back to the way it use to, Zedd and Rita had begun their attacks on Earth again, school had jut re-opened and near everyone was back from where they had gone before Angel had decided to practice on the Earth with her magic. Tommy had been released from the hospital a few days prior, he and all of the other Rangers had thought of it rather dirty that Master Vile had ordered Zedd and Goldar to "rough him up a little" after Vile had acquired his daughter, they truly had done more than a little in their roughing up of their friend. Tommy had looked like he had gotten into a fight with a motorcycle gang; all bruised, scratched and scraped up with both arms broken and an ankle near severed from his leg.

"Our leading scientists are also very baffled over the recent show that was seen two nights ago which was seen by everyone in Angel Grove." the reporter on the tv was saying. "Here with me is Mr. Stevens to speak on the spectacle that had all eyes of Angel Grove turned to the sky. Mr. Stevens, what can you tell us of the brilliant light that was seen falling from the sky two days ago?"

"I can't really say much on it," the scientist replied. "we've looked at it from all angles and have used many sources to check out what was seen and..."

Billy didn't want to hear anymore, he too had seen the light that had fallen from the sky but he knew what is was. What, or a better word for what was seen was who it was was Angel returning to the planet in one of her forms surrounded by a reddish-pink energy. She had created a medium-sized crater about two miles from the city of Angel Grove when she had landed, she had been very happy to here that Tommy hadn't given her and her location in her little cave away, but hadn't been too happy about hearing about Tommy's injuries.

Currently Angel had been relocated to a place where they hoped that her father wouldn't find her; with Ninjor in his temple. Smiling to himself, he remembered seeing Angel's face when she had seen their friend and his temple, although it hadn't been the first time that she had seen Ninjor seeing his temple was one she could barely cope with. She had agreed, reluctantly, that she would stay there for her own protection, but had also said that she had better transform into something smaller as the temple was too small for her in her true form. When they had left she had transformed into a small Raven that was perched up on the edge of Ninjor's jar.

"Hello Bih..."

Katherine had not a chance to say her sentence fully as, very suddenly, the ground started shaking violently and a horrible whirring was heard. People were running around, buildings were crumbling and the sky turned black. Billy reached out and grabbed Katherine quickly and with a jump forced them both into the street, the building behind them fell apart, parts of it falling right where they had been staying. Before either of them could do a thing a deafening roar was heard which snapped away their hearing, they both clamped their hands over their ears and yelled loudly in pain and fear.

Ninjor, at first, didn't know what to do, his temple was shaking so violently he could barely stand straight. Looking up he saw the Raven-formed demi-monster that had taken residence in his temple sway back and forth from the candelabra before taking off as it came crashing to the floor. Grabbing a table, steadying himself, he had no choice but to hear the roar from outside. Suddenly he felt hands on him, turning briskly, he saw that the Raven had transformed into the demi-monster ally of his and the Rangers, Angel Irene.

"My father!" Angel screamed. " I know it is, he's come here thinking I'm here!"

"He makes a grand entrance if it is he." Ninjor replied loudly.

Alpha ran from panel to panel, he near got trampled on as the Rangers teleported in, he was frantically trying to get the Command Center in order, the great shaking of the planet had thrown the Command Center offline for a long time and when it had come back on the sensors had been very messed up.

"Alpha!" Aisha exclaimed. "What was that?"

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed in return. "Master Vile has returned!"

"Rangers!" Zordon called. "You must now go face him, he has set Professor Longnose, Blue Globber, Rito and Goldar on the city."

Angel and Ninjor knew well of Master Vile's sending of four monsters to the city, they could see it through the mist of Ninjor's viewing screen. Globber had already destroyed three buildings, Rito had destroyed two and Goldar was headed for his fourth. Standing beside Professor Longnose, a slenderly muscular monster with an extremely long nose and with horns on his shoulders, he was wearing no shirt, but had on a pair of blue jeans that were held up by a blue belt with a gold buckle, he had a gray beard and long black hair that fell from under a black hat with flames around the hat belt. Seeing the monsters destroying the city infuriated Angel but before she could do anything she felt the hand of Ninjor falling on her shoulder.

"Stay here," Ninjor said. "I must help the Rangers."

"I'll stay here as long as I'm not needed." Angel replied. "But the minute I see trouble I'm there at your side."

Tommy and his gang were on the scene in seconds, their zords at the ready, they had had enough of seeing Master Vile and his crooks destroying the city. The first monster that they attacked was Globber, who proved to be a huge problem as he soon started draining their Ninja Megazord. Before he had drained their zord suddenly a blue hand crashed into him, sending him reeling. Ninjo stood in front of them, shielding them, when Goldar came rushing in he ran at him and swung his staff which caught up against Goldar's chest sending him crashing to the ground. Ninjor was fighting Rito next when Globber got to his feet and began assaulting, draining the energy of the zord in the process, the Shogan Zord.

"We are not going to have an easy win this time!" Rocky exclaimed.

Ninjor fell first to the ground, smoke billowing up from his body, then came the Megazord and Shogan Zords. The buildings were already in bad shape but when the bodies of the zords and the blue Ninja collided with the ground many collapsed, the white and gray smoke that flew up after they dropped to the ground looked like white flags.

"I hope Angel is safe!" Tommy yelled.

"Angel is fih..." Ninjor started to say.

The earth shook so violently, the buildings around them that were already having problems fell to the ground. People screamed, the Rangers and Ninjor heard Master Vile laugh but then everything went quiet. Getting up slowly, looking both ways, they saw the reason for the sudden quiet, and for the violent shaking. Over near a tall building with a dome ceiling with a long, tall point stood a huge and fierce-looking red and black dragon. The dragon's scales shone brilliantly, whiskers of red trailed down from the muzzle and curled around under the jaw, smoke billowed from the mouth. The dragons claws were bright red and the sharp point to the tail was fiery red. The dragons eyes gave away who it was, although they were golden-yellow with extremely tiny pupils they saw emerald-green around the golden-yellow. Rito took one step toward the dragon, he was furious but also very confused, the dragon let him no further before she opened her mouth, letting out a jet of flame. When it hit Rito he howled in pain then crashed to the ground, his body a charred and smoky mess.

"Enough of this destruction!" the dragon roared.

Opening her mouth again, she directed a long strand of bright white lightning at Goldar. It struck him with a clang and made him fall to the ground, his armor was dented horribly and he was smoking. Globber turned at the dragon and then ran towards her, he knew not who she was and did not hear Master Vile yelling for him to stop his charge. The dragon rose up in front of him and with a roar and clack, sliced her clawed front legs on him. He fell hard to the ground, howling in pain. His chest was torn open and blue blood flowed creating a blue river under him. The dragon jumped up and fluttered a distance from him, when she landed she turned fully on Master Vile.

The Rangers and Ninjor had never seen such a thing in their lives, the dragon opened her mouth countless times, spitting out fire, fire balls, water blasts, lightning, lightning balls and a melody of ice at Master Vile. Professor Longnose had been caught many times and had raised his fan up to shield both him and Master Vile, who had grabbed it and thrown it away in a rage. Angel's father must have been really angry for he raised his scepter at his daughter and directed a blast of pink energy at her that swung around her and slapped her unmercifully on the rump. Angel returned the blast with one of her own, a mighty fire and lighting combination that struck her father in the chest. He stood slumped a little from that blast, he laughed at her and waved his hand; Globber, Rito and Goldar stood and went to his side.

"A mighty fine powerful daught I have yes," Master Vile laughed. "but one of disrespect that needs discipline I also have."

Running forward, Ninjor positioned himself in between Vile and the dragon-formed Angel, the Rangers in their zords followed. A combination attacked followed; Rito attacked Ninjor, Goldar attacked the Shogun Zord and the Blue Globber attacked the Megazord. Tommy, who had relocated to his white Falcon Zord, flew over Angel. Angel jumped from behind the fighting six-some and turned towards her father and Professor Longnose. She fired one blast at the pair before the Professor raced forward. She swung her clawed legs at him, missing both times. Jumping up, she tried catching him with all four of her legs and her tail, and missed. Seeing the opportunity, the Professor reached up and grabbed on of her leathery wings and pulled hard. Angel touched the ground and bit at him, catching him in the leg. With a wag of her great, mighty, head she sent him crashing up against her father. With the danger currently disabled she turned to her wing to find that it had been pulled but not ripped, she could still use it to fly and could still transform and use any of her flying forms.

Angel took the short break from being attacked to look at the mechanical vehicles that were fighting near her. The tall zord with a helmet with horns was multi-colored. One arm was blue while the other was black, both legs were red and the torso was black, yellow, red and gray. The whole zord was covered in a metallic armor, looked very strong and powerful. The second mechanical vehicle that she looked at was a little bit taller than the other and to her an ugly mess. Again, the vehicle was multi-colored, one arm being red while the other was blue, both legs red with gold edges, on the chest of the vehicle was a bear head of yellow coloration, the waist bore the head of a frog while the top of the helmet had the head of a crane on it. The face was humanoid, all these forms on the body made the vehicle look funny. A sudden pounding of feet tore her from looking at the vehicles, turning around she saw that Professor Longnose was racing at her, he had his right arm stretched out, his fan was pointed at her.

"You have to be kidding me!" Angel thought to herself.

Pulling her head back, calling on all of her energy, she opened her mouth and shot from it a combination attack of water, fire and lightning. This was the last of her power in her dragon form, in order to have more power she would have to eat volcanic rocks, drink from the coldest of ocean waters and let lightning strike her. The blast hit her opponent and made him fall to the ground, but it did not stop him. He jumped up quick and continued his race towards her. Thinking fast, Angel transformed into the form of an Eagle, a huge red Eagle with yellow-orange talons. Rising up from the ground, flapping her wings, she put enough distance between her and the charging Professor, but she had forgotten that above her flew the white FalconZord. The sound that they made when she crashed into it made all the fighting stop, when both she and the FalconZord fell to the ground in a deafening thud the Rangers, in their tall zord with horns on the helmet rushed forward, they were followed by the other zord and Ninjor.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Ninjor asked.

"Tommy, can you hear me are you okay?" Adam asked.

Adam still was in shock over what he had seen, Angel, not know that she had the FalconZord flying over top of her had shot up in the air and had collided with the zord. Although the Zord was in good shape Angel had some cuts on her that were deep from the metal of the zord striking her delicate body. The FalconZord got up first and perched itself on the ground, they all waited, it seemed like forever, before Angel got up. She had just been knocked dumb by the collision, but one of her legs was horribly cut and she could not use it.

"I'm fine!" Angel said to Ninjor who had wrapped one of his blue arms around her. "Back to business!"

Back to business was not an easy task for her, she had been injured by the zord. Her wings were fine, she could use them, but one of her legs was ripped open, blood flowed from it. Both Angel and the FalconZord flew up at once and turned their attention to Professor Longnose, the Professor, who had raced past her and had ran into a building, ran back with fierce determination. The FalconZord swung in on the monster, Tommy intended to knock him off balance but instead the Professor grabbed his zord and flung it to the side, the sound of metal grating against the buildings was thundering. Angel attempted to do the same to the Professor, she dropped down on him from above and pecked at his face and clawed at him with her taloned feet. The Professor wrapped his arms around her and, she guessed he had forgotten who he was fighting, flung her in the same direction he had thrown the FalconZord.

"Longnose!" Master Vile shouted. "You idiot! You had her and you threw her away!"

"I apologise Master Vile," Professor Longnose said in sorrow. "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly!" Master Vile shouted back, concern deep in his voice. "Get her and bring her to me for every injury she had you will get twice!"

Angel was the first to get up, followed by the FalconZord. Looking at herself, she saw that the throw had damaged her wing, had ripped it badly. With a sigh, knowning now that she wouldn't be able to fly for a month because it would take that for her wing to heal itself, she transformed into a Tiger with fiery red stripes. This new form was also badly damaged, her back left leg was cut horribly and she had a gash where her wing had been on her shoulder.

"Angel..." Tommy shouted. "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine..." Angel said, she clenched her teeth to hide the pain that she was in after she took a step. Her leg while in the Eagle form hadn't hurt much because she had been in flight most of the fight, but not in her wingless form and having to use it it hurt her a lot.

"Angel look out!"

Holding her back leg up off of the ground, turning on her three good legs quickly, Angel looked and saw that not only Professor Longnose charging at her but the Blue Globber. The Blue Globber was closest so she lunged at him. As soon as she reached him she dug her claws into his body, tearing into his flesh, and snapped her teeth at him. She caught him three times on the shoulder, he would move his head every time she lunged for his neck. Professor Longnose reached out and grabbed her after she had released Globber's shoulder and wrenched her from the blue monster.

"I have her!" the Professor exclaimed.

"No you don't!" Angel roared.

She was quick in her transformations, only took a few seconds to go from her Tiger-form to a snake-form. As soon as she changed forms she turned around, her long, slender and scaled body was too slippery for Professor Longnose to keep his hands on. As soon as she was facing her captive she struck him. Once. Twice. Three times, she had enough venom left over for the Blue Globber who was still howling in pain behind her. When the Professor dropped her and swung around. To her amazement the Blue Globber was not behind her, none of the monsters were any where in sight. Swinging her head in a full 360 degrees, she looked around carefully. No monsters, not even her father, was around. The Zords and Ninjor stood in shock, not moving, Angel thought that they were looking at a monster so she turned around. No monster in front of her, so she turned back around. It was then that it dawned on her that it dawned on her that they were not looking at a monster that had just teleported in; they were looking at her in shock.

"Don't stare to hard," Angel laughed at them. "your eyes might dissolve."

"Your transformation skills are excellent..." Ninjor said in shock.

"Thank you." Angel replied.

"As much as I would love to stand and look and gawk at Angel we do need to get back," Tommy said. "we have quite a lot of re-grouping to do not to mention the city to repair"


	22. Chapter 22

Alpha didn't need to be told about the battle that had taken place, he and Zordon had seen the awesome spectacle unfold in front of them from the Viewing Globe. Once the Rangers had teleported in Alpha had started congratulated them, but the happy, excited air changed after Ninjor and Angel arrived. Ninjor was in good shape besides a few skid marks on his chest and legs, Angel though was a different story. Angel's leg was open, a large gash that unveiled all bone and vein, her arms had scratches and scrapes on them and on her back side was a long gash from where the energy blast from her father had hit her while she was in her dragon form. Alpha scrambled from where he was and headed straight for Angel.

"Hurry bring her to the bench!" Alpha exclaimed.

The Rangers had been pushed from the Command Center by both Alpha and Ninjor quickly, they didn't mind as they were very concerned about Angel who they knew was in a bad situation. From outside the doors they heard Angel shouting at Alpha and Ninjor trying to calm her, they also heard Zordon trying to calm her. Adam, who had taken off his helmet, pressed him head up against the door and listened intently. From what he heard Angel had a very bad wound to her leg and had lost a lot of blood. It took Alpha and Ninjor a total of forty-five minutes before they had Angel fixed up, when the Rangers returned to the Command Center's control room they saw that Angel was curled up in a corner sleeping.

"From the sounds of it you two had trouble with her." Adam said in a half joke.

"She's a very independent person," Ninjor sighed. "she fought us but we helped as much as we could."

"She won't be able to fight for a few days," Zordon said. "she explained that with her injuries it'll take four days for her real form to heal."

"And a month before she can use any of her flying forms." Ninjor added.

"Will she be staying with you, Ninjor?" Aisha asked. "Or will she go with one of us?"

Ninjor was silent for a long time before he nodded his head, it was agreed on quickly that Master Vile's daughter would stay with him. Bending over gently, Ninjor picked up the demi-monster that was to be in his care for a few days and teleported out. Once he was in his temple he headed for the garden where he placed her near one of the small but crystal clear and beautiful ponds where Koi fish swam. Once she was near the pond all of the fish flocked over to her, he attempted to shoo them away but they stayed near her, which confused him some. Shrugging his shoulders he turned around and headed for the interior of his temple. He had to keep an eye on what was going on outside for he knew, that sometime soon Master Vile would be back and with a vengeance. He still couldn't believe how fast Master Vile and his minions had left after Angel had attacked Professor Longnose while in her snake-form, after Professor Longnose had dropped her and she had swung back to attack the Globber all had been teleported out with blue and yellow snake effects. He knew that the Professor was injured, probably fatally, and that the Globber was injured badly, but Rito and Goldar had still a lot of fight left in them, that much he was sure because they had been running at Angel after she had attacked the Professor.

Rita stood off to the side, in shock at what she was seeing in front of her. Her father, Master Vile, was pacing back and forth in a rage, Professor Longnose had been teleported to her home planet, Gamma-Vile, where he was being doctored up. He had been viciously attacked so bad that her father had teleported him out of the attack area right after her sister had turned to start her attack on Globber. Rito and Goldar were fine, singed in places but fine, the Globber though was having a time in being healed. Lynster and Finster were looking over him now, mumbling all the while and trying to keep him calm whenever he yelled out when they touched his wounds.

"I'm afraid your evil Vile-ness that the Blue Globber won't be able to go to battle for a while." Lynster finally said. "He is too injured to fight."

Rita understood fully her father's anger, her sister had escaped and defied him and to make matters worse had attacked him. He wasn't hurt, far from it actually, just very angry. She was sure that when he did get his hands on her sister she was going to be getting a beating. Her father stopped his pacing and howled at the ceiling, red energy crackled around him, it scared her for a minute. When he calmed down he turned towards Lynster and stared, not saying a word for what felt like forever before finally speaking.

"Send him to Gamma-Vile," Master Vile spat. "have him patched up there then return here."

Quiet fell over Angel Grove, days of rebuilding and cleaning followed by people going by their daily routines but with heads turning all the while looking and expecting an attack from a monster. Aisha and Kat were two of these, they went together everywhere, half afraid to be anywhere alone lest an attack be thrown at them and not have someone to help them. Ninjor had reported that Angel's injuries to her real form were healed, except for the gash from her rear up to the small of her back which was still healing and would leave a scar. Aisha wondered if it was the right time for everyone in Angel Grove to be back, the time was most dangerous as she had a feeling Master Vile would do anything in his power to get his daughter.

"Did Ninjor say anything about Angel being able to transform?" Aisha asked.

"No," Kat answered. "said she had been staying in her true form for her whole stay with him,"

Ninjor knew well that the city was in repairs but he also knew it was no use, for as long as Master Vile was in the area there would be no telling when another attack would arise. Angel also knew this well, even though she was healed in her true form she was still very stiff and sore. She found herself jogging around the garden located in the back of Ninjor's temple twice a day. Although she could transform it was extremely limited. She could only transform into small, defenseless animals such as a mouse. It made her angry to have her powers so restricted.

"Anything of my father today?" Angel asked Ninjor.

"No, but it will be soon." Ninjor replied.

It was now near two weeks since her father had attacked the planet, Rita had no idea why he was taking so long, her sister was injured and couldn't fight and her father could take care of the Rangers with one hand tied behind his back, this she knew because he had done so before. Yet her father had remained either in his throne room that was in his Skull Ship or in the Chamber of Command irritating her husband. She had meant to bring it up to him but every time she had gone to him to ask and he had turned after she had gotten his attention she had forgotten what she was going to ask, the look on her father's face was just pure terrifying, even to her.

"What is he waiting for?" she asked her brother.

"Don't know," Rito answered. "not going to ask either, he's really mad about something."

"Well the longer we wait and do nothing Angel could escape." Rita screeched. "If I was..."

"If you was what?"

Turning around fast, Rita stared fearfully at her father who loomed over her. He had rounded the corner and had came right up behind her, there was but just a small amount of space between them. He still looked mighty angry, his shoulders rose and fell with every breath he took and he would squeeze then release before squeezing again his scepter. Rito had jumped when he had heard his father speak, now he was standing five feet behind Rita, he too was scared to death of his father's anger. He knew it well, his father had used his anger to conquer many of the planets in their home galaxy, including their home planet, Gamma-Vile.

"Well..." Master Vile said. "what is it that you were saying?"

"Well... uh... well I uh..." Rita couldn't say it, the look her father had on his face scared her to death.

"She was saying if she was more powerful than she is she would have joined and helped us catch our sister." Rito spoke quickly.

"Really now," their father said, he turned slightly and placed his finger under his bottom lip. "I thought that she was going to say that if she were I she would done things differently."

"No!" Rita screeched, she shivered under her dress violently. "Never father."

"You needn't say it," Master Vile roared. "I can read your thoughts child or did you forget that?"

They had forgotten, both Rita and her brother, now both were shivering in fear of their father who walked up to and look down at them, his eyes glowed ever more golden-yellow than ever. Thinking fast, Rita lowered her head. Seeing the lowered head of his eldest daughter Master Vile turned around and walked away in a huff, he turned around before reaching the corner.

"I do things for a reason, children." Master Vile said, anger deep in his voice. "Your sister will be caught by me, and Rita you are to stay out of it. You create more problems than your worth girl."

Angel was sleeping when she felt the ground wave back and forth, at first she thought it was a dream and she was on the ocean but then her eyes opened and she saw that the temple was moving, the ground was indeed waving, like that of water waves on the ocean. Standing up, stretching, she walked from the garden area of the temple to the interior. Ninjor was sleeping in his jar, not wanting to disturb him she walked past as silently as she could. Pushing the gates open, she slipped out then walked. As soon as she was out of the mountain where gray smoke billowed from the coned top she saw her sister.

"You've angered our father for the last time sis!" Rita exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23

_Short chapter, sorry. Next chapter should be better and longer. I felt that Rita needed a chapter to herself with her half sister._

She was not yet fully able to transform into any dangerous form, just the defenseless ones, but she could conjure up magic and spells. Her sister stood in front of her, half of her framed by the darkness of the night while the other was framed by the moon's rays. Angel slit her eyes then held out her hands, her hands suddenly became full with water which she froze and then threw. Her sister rose her staff and blocked the ice sheets from hitting her. When the shards of ice flew past her she ran forward and thrusting her want sent a long strand of green energy at her sister. Angel jumped to the side, the energy blast barely missed her by mere inches.

Looking up, Angel took a good look at her sister who was standing no more than ten feet in front of her. Her sister did not look very powerful at all, might have had some power in her but not enough to harm her. She figured that Rita had come to fight her to prove to their father something. That something would not be proved that night, Angel decided.

"With night of dark casting shadows," Angel called. "bring me light and cast the wicked good flight!"

White light struck Rita and sent her crashing to the ground, she looked up sharply then got up. Pointing her staff at Angel she shot blue-white lightning at her sister. Angel jumped clear of the blast and reciprocated with her own blast of ice. Rita rolled to the side, barely missing the ice particles that meant to freeze her in place, then jumped to her feet. Her brown eyes locked onto her sister's emerald-green ones, they stayed locked on for quite some time as she shot energy blast after energy blast at her sister, who dodged every one and sent her own blasts back.

"Water under the dirt, I command you rise." Angel ordered. "Water in the plants, I demand you strengthen."

Rita threw five more energy blasts at her sister, making her stop her spell and jump to the side. Angel was not done yet, she was not breathing hard and she had a lot more power in her to continue for hours. Locking onto her sister's eyes again, she kept their attention for a little while before she finally broke it by stepping to the side towards a pile of rocks.

"Water in the rivers, I order you rise and give evil her graceful bathing!" Angel yelled.

The Earth split suddenly where Rita was standing and before she could act a tall wave shot up from the ground sending her straight up in the air. Rita screamed as she struck the ground, she lost her wand which landed right in front of Angel. Angel walked forward and picked it up, turning it towards her sister she let out a scream and a blast of pink energy shot from the wands end. Rita was electrocuted where she landed, her dress smoked and her hair was singed.

"How dare you use my wand against me!" Rita screeched.

Rita jumped up and ran forward, Angel followed, when their bodies collided a scream of twos were heard. Rita clawed her nails into her sister, sliced her flesh and they tried to gauge her eyes but Angel was smart enough to keep her head well away from her sister's nails. Angel punched, kicked, bit and clawed at her sister as much as she could By the time the sun was showing its first rays Rita had ahold of her wand, she and Angel tussled over it, energy blasted from the ends and hit everything, rocks fell from the mountains, trees fell, the ground smoked, Angel finally let the wand go when her sister slammed her head into hers.

Ninjor woke with a start when he felt the rocks hit up against his temple, the first thought that ran through his head was what was going on with the second being Angel and his protection. Looking around, he saw to his extreme horror that Angel was gone. Jumping up, he ran to the garden to find her not there, then he ran to the front gate which he threw open. Racing out of his temple as fast as he could he feared the worst.

"So powerful you are daddy says," Rita yelled. "yet all I see if you running!"

Rita's attacks had grown more fierce, her energy blasts had caught her sister three times, now she had her on the run. Her sister had called out charms and spells, which had had their effects on her but not enough to stop her from fighting. Rita's hair now flowed freely from their former cones, the ribbons whipped in the fresh morning wind, her hair obscured her vision but she could still fight. Angel had retreated to the mountains side, she hadn't transformed into anything but had kept her true form, Rita followed having kicked her heels off.

"You are weak!" Rita screeched. "Without your transformation powers you are weak!"

Her winged forms not able to be used, not strong enough to transform into anything that could do damage to her sister, Angel had no choice but to use cunning in her attacks. She had retreated, yes, but she was also planning. The ledge up above her was her target, she had to get to it. Dodging one attack after another, Angel fought hard to get up the mountain side. When her hands touched the ledge's edge they were bleeding. With a great effort she swung herself up onto the ledge, turning around, not wasting any time, she looked down at her sister and laughed.

"You think you have me scared but you don't!" Angel laughed. "I'm up here with the advantage while you do not!"

Raising her hand, she forced the water from inside the mountain, from within the Temple of Power, up and then made it rush down the mountain side where it struck her sister hard. Rita screamed once, she aimed her wand while she fell and fired one last blast which Angel was not able to dodge. She was hit hard and tumbled down right after her sister. They struck the Earth one after the other and lay in place. Ninjor exited the mountain side just in time to see both of them drop hard to the ground. Running forward, he dropped to one knee and flipped Angel to her back. Angel blinked her eyes once then jumped up, she pushed Ninjor to the side. Rita had escaped, teleported, to a hill thirty feet from her.

"You get up much too slowly sistah." Rita said, she was out of breath and dripping wet.

"Yes but I am not the one that is shivering." Angel said back.

Rita raised her wand and had it energized but before she could fire a blast a yell was heard. Looking up, lowering her wand quickly, she saw her husband. Lord Zedd half ran forward and with a thrusting motion he shot energy blast after energy blast at Angel. Angel dodged some of them but she was hit, by the time Zedd was by her side Angel was lying on the ground, when she rolled over to her front and pushed herself out a whoosh of blood came out of her mouth.

"Your father just got up," Lord Zedd said to his wife. "he hasn't seen anything, but I've been watching the whole fight. Lets finish this together!"

Crossing their staffs, husband and wife shot a powerful lightning bolt at Angel. Angel had not a chance to get up or to dodge the attack, the bolt of lightning struck her hard and it tossed her up in the air like a rag-doll, when she landed it was hard. Ninjor rushed forward and placed himself between the evil couple and his friend, taking his hands and pushing them in front of him he made an energy ball form, with a yell he sent it out. It struck the staffs of the couple but didn't do much damage.

"Two for the price of one," Rita said happily. "lets capture Ninjor and Angel for daddy."

"Forget that old toad you call a father!" Lord Zedd growled. "Lets destroy them!"

Angel could not see Ninjor getting harmed, even if he was protecting her she couldn't see him get hurt. Reaching forward, she wrapped her hand around her friend and then she teleported them out of the area. The effect of smoke was all that told of their being there previously. Lord Zedd and Rita looked at the smoke for just a second before bursting into laughter, one for one reason and the other for a different reason. To Zedd Angel and Ninjor disappearing meant that they were afraid of him and his wife while, to Rita, it meant that Angel could not face up against her because she was not very powerful. She had proved that she was more powerful than her sister, and she had done it by herself except for one lone blast from her doting husband who was at her side.

Ninjor was terrified, he had never seen such a mess as what was in front of him. His temple was full of water and rocks, and Angel was again badly injured. Wrapping his arms around her he picked her up, the cloud he used to move about on outside of the temple formed under his feet. Within a second they flew from his temple in the direction of the Command Center. When they were within seeing distance to the Command Center Ninjor teleported, one minute outside of the Command Center and the next inside of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Master Vile knew not of what had happened almost a week ago between his two daughters and later his son-in-law, if he had known he would not have been very happy. What he did know was that Professor Longnose and the Blue Globber were back in tip-top form, having been completely healed. The happenings between Angel and Rita and later Angel, Rita and Rita's husband Lord Zedd was also not known to Rito either, but he had noticed that Rita seemed happier whenever Angel was brought up, she had a smugness to her as if she knew something that they did not.

"What makes you so happy whenever dad brings up his master plan to catch our sister?" Rito asked her finally.

"Nothing," Rita answered quickly. "just that she'll be caught and will be back with our dad on Gamma-Vile where she will get the proper discipline that she needs."

Three weeks had passed since no monsters had attacked the Earth, the Rangers knew well of Rita attacking Angel and that Angel had healed up slowly, she was near healed so that she could transform again, just needed one more week before she could transform into her truly dangerous forms that she called her 'ultimate forms'. Angel had relocated to the Command Center and whenever one of the Rangers would teleport in she would be asked about her powers and about her life. She found she enjoyed this attention, she found she enjoyed talking about her powers, and her disabilities.

"I'm not too proud to not admit my limitations," Angel had said to Adam once. "we all have them. I can teleport well but my skills in teleportation aren't as good as my kin's."

Angel was very smart, they found very quickly. She helped rewire many of the panels in the Command Center and she built a few things that would help them greatly, the Metallic Armor that the Rangers could use in battle was upped but was still dangerous to use, she cautioned them to use it only when necessary. She also helped Alpha when he started having hiccups with his programing, that forged a nice friendship between them, Aisha had teleported in once to find Angel in a small mammalian form around Alpha's neck. She had found it rather cute, during her visit she had asked Angel about her transformations, she enjoyed the whole two hours of conversation between them.

"My teleportations are in conjunction with my true form," Angel had explained. "whatever happens in my transformed body is carried over to my real body when I change back. My winged forms take longer to heal if the wings are injured because they are not part of my real self, the same with the tail of my forms, it will take a while for them to heal and for me to be back to fighting form."

Tommy had enjoyed Angel's explanation of her sorcery skills greatly, she had allowed for herself to be smuggled out of the Command Center for a few hours just to tell him about her sorcery skills. She had showed him some of her skills in his basement; she could life make water appear where it normally wouldn't be, could lift concrete up from the ground, could move houses, and could create disasters. She had admitted to him twice that she had made Krakatoa erupt in 1883, and the 1918 Flu Pandemic that had run from January 1918 to December 1920 that had claimed around 100 million of the world's population. She had also added, right forlornly, that she had created the 1928 Okeechobee hurricane and hurricane Katrina in 2005. She still felt bad about all of the destruction and loss of life from the latter two disasters.

When Angel had returned to the Command Center she had had a new visitor, Kat. Kat had asked her many questions on her transformations while at the Command Center, all of which Angel had answered with great happiness. Alpha and Zordon did not mind the constant visitations of the Rangers, they learned a lot about the daughter of Master Vile and it gave them a better understanding of the girl.

"You said to Aisha that you could transform into anything living," Kat had said. "how were you able to transform into a Pegasus and a dragon?"

"Silly human," Angel had laughed lightly. "those animals exist. They are heavily protected in the mountainous areas of the Himalayan mountains and the Cape of Good Hope in Africa. There are many animals that your humans don't know still walk amongst you."

Angel hadn't mentioned any of the still living animals, Kat hadn't had the time to ask. She teleported out and was replaced by Billy who had his own questions for Angel. Angel also had a keen knowledge of the universe; of its vast galaxies, planets, stars and belts of rocks and boulders. She had explained that her vast knowledge was from when she had been enrolled by her mother in a school called the Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, that she had had to go through the basics like they did; english, history, math and science for her daytime learnings then had nighttime classes from which she learned her transformation, teleportation, magic, charms and spells.

"How much do you know about Gamma-Vile?" Kat had asked.

"Gamma-Vile?" Angel repeated. "Well not much, just that it's in the M51 Galaxy of which my father has conquered and rules."

"How many planets does the galaxy have?" Kat had asked, she had been really curious.

"51, that much I know." Angel had repeated. "The M stands for Mighty, or at least it did. My father had the M's meaning changed from Mighty to Mastered unless he speaks of it then he uses the My instead."

"Are the planets like ours?" Kat had asked.

"Not that I know of." Angel had replied. "I know my kin's birth planet had mountains of smooth glass-like rock and hills of pebbles and that there was a grassland of purple and green with a stone town near his palace. But that is all, I didn't stay long enough to enjoy a cup of tea."

"Lets be glad for that." Zordon had said quickly.

"Yes," Angel had replied. "yes lets be glad I left that situation."

Now that it was quiet in the Command Center, Alpha having shut down for a quick nap and Zordon's tube empty as he was off doing something, Angel felt lonely. The past two weeks of healing for her had been going fast because of the constant asking of questions, of her having something to do. Now that she was alone the time just ticked by slow. Seeing nothing else to do she decided to go onto one of the walks and transform. It had been a while since she had tried transforming into something other than a mouse or other defenseless mammal. The first animal she transformed into was a Tiger, she transformed quickly, effortlessly, it made her feel good to be able to transform. Feeling brave she decided to transform into a winged animal. Her first form was large, she wanted her winged form to be a bird but a big one to see if her wings were good to fly with. Once she formed into Turkey Vulture, the feathers fiery red with black tipped wings, she jumped up into the air and flapped her wings. She flew effortlessly from one catwalk to the next. Her wing had healed, fully, a little faster than they normally would, taking three weeks instead of four. She transformed into a small Raven and flew over to Alpha, she perched herself on top of his saucer-like head and, smiling and feeling very warm and happy inside, drifted off to sleep.

"We are ready!" Master Vile shouted. "Professor Longnose, the Earth I turn to you. Conquer and bring me my blood."

The people of Angel Grove had grown a bit lazy in their looking over their shoulders, they had figured that the danger was gone. But once Rito, Goldar, Fighting Flea and Professor Longnose teleported, then grew to large size, in the center of the city, they all fled in panicked throngs.

"Destroy buildings!" Professor Longnose ordered. "They will bring out the Rangers."

"And then Ninjor..." Rito added.

"Destroy the buildings!" Professor Longnose yelled at Rito. "Don't make comebacks!"

Rito and Goldar did as they were ordered, reluctantly for the former. He was use to taking orders from his sister, her husband and his father but from his father's field general he was not. He decided to take out his frustration at having to take an order from someone that was not kin to him on a tall building. Lifting his feet up, he smashed it flat on the ground, debris flew everywhere and people screamed and ran. Laughing, he did the same to the next building and the building after that he slammed his fist into then tore apart with his hands. The Rangers flew in during his sixth building destruction, he saw them teleport in and turned quickly. From the corner of his eye he saw Ninjor float in on his white puffy cloud soon after.

"Charge!" Professor Longnose yelled. "Destroy them! Charge!"

Fighting Flea, an all dark tan almost red flea, raced forward and grazed Ninjor on the leg, Rito and Goldar attacked the Rangers who had just entered their Zords while Professor Longnose looked on with his arms crossed over his chest. The Rangers and Ninjor were having a hard time, one punch would be followed by three or four, the monstrous Fighting Flea was much stronger than they remembered.

"Hey Rangers remember this?" Rito laughed.

Suddenly, Rito rose his sword of bone up and it was joined with red lightning from the sky, he held it up for just a second or two before lowering it, sending a fiery red blast of energy at the Rangers and their zords. The Zords smoked, they fell back but didn't fall. Ninjor ran forward intending to take Rito down but Rito turned at his and, bringing his hand up to his eyes before lowering it, let red energy in lightning form shot out from his eyes. They struck Ninjor and made him fall back, he lost his footing and fell with a heavy thud to the ground. Turning, Rito did the same with the Rangers and their Zords. One Zord fell to the ground, the other stayed on its feet.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "It's the ThunderZords all over again! We're going to lose the MegaZord and the Shogun Zords!"

Angel saw the destruction of the city first when she came into the Command Center, then the smoking panels and then the Viewing Globe. The sight of one Zord down in broken pieces and her brother attacking the other infuriated her. From deep within her she felt a scream, she kept it in her somehow. Alpha was trying hard to help the Rangers but the panels were sparking and the sparks prevented him from helping further.

"You're not losing a damn thing!" Angel yelled.

Rito's blasts had felled and destroyed one of the Zords, the one that a majority of the Rangers were in was barely holding up. Tommy looked down at the Zord and felt pain in his chest, this had happened before, Rito had destroyed their Thunder MegaZord and TigerZords, and it looked like it was about to happen again. Hoping to spare some time, he swung the Ninja Falcon Zord down and with a press of a button sent a bolt of blue energy at Rito that knocked him back a few steps.

"Hey Tommy," Rito said, looking up and laughing. He was enjoying this. "remember when I destroyed your first zords? Well it's about to happen again, pal!"

Rito rose his sword and was powering up, red energy formed on his sword and Tommy knew it was all over. Then, all of a sudden, the energy blast shot up in the air and Rito was pulled back, yelling in a fit of confusion. Tommy swung his zord around, what he saw clinging to the back of Rito surprised him greatly. A giant-formed Angel, her flowing fiery red hair all over the place, was clinging onto Rito's back and forcing him back.

"Get out of here!" Angel screamed.

"Get off of my back!" Rito yelled.

Rito must not have known who it was that had grabbed him because he swung his hand back and back-punched Angel in the face before flipping her over his shoulder. When he saw that it was Angel he had punched he stood, dumbfounded, for a few seconds. Angel got to her feet quickly and turned on her brother. One minute in her giant, true human form, the next in her fierce black dragon form.

"My sister defeated you once!" Rito howled. "I can do the same!"

"Bring it on Bone-Boy!" Angel roared. "Rita attacked one of not full strength, a dishonorable fight. You, on the other hand, have a full strength opponent."

"Is that so baby sister?"

Rita all of a sudden teleported in, it was like she just walked in through a mirror. Now Angel had two opponents, her brother and her sister, both older than herself. At first she felt fear, but then she remembered she was in her most powerful form. Throwing her head forward, letting the whiskers curl up underneath her jaw, she laughed deeply before running forward. She collided with her brother first and, using her great big fangs, tore into him. She grabbed his arm and ripping her head back tore a great big chunk of it from his body. Rita reacted before her brother could howl out in pain, she grabbed her sister's long dragon's tail and pulled back, Angel swung from attacking her brother and turned her attention onto her sister. Rita raised her staff, intending to use it, but instead she found it torn from her grip. Angel flung it to the side then swiped her clawed leg catching and tripping Rita.

The sky had turned from dark gray to black, lightning all of a sudden erupted all over, it cracked and roared. Suddenly the face of Master Vile shined down on the fight below. Tommy saw that he bore a face of extreme anger, his mouth stretched into a snarl and his eyes lit up so bright they looked like golden-yellow suns. Tommy, terrified, pointed his zord up and, repeating his earlier attempt at firing Rito into submission, fired a blue energy blast at the face of Master Vile. Before his attack struck though Master Vile's face disappeared, his attack hit nothing but cloud.

"Attacking cloud White Ranger?" the voice of Master Vile carried to him.

"Attacking you Master Vile!" Tommy yelled.

A roar pulled Tommy's attention forward, Angel was attacking both of her siblings now. She had her tail curled around Rito's legs and pulled it hard, Rito fell with a deafening thud on the ground. Rita, though, she sliced at with her claws and snapped at with her pointy teeth. She tore Rita's dress, ripped her hair, sliced her body and insulted her with energy blasts. When Rita fell to the ground Angel turned around and attacked her brother now. Before she could latch her teeth onto him she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Eeeeeeenouphah!"

The roar was almost not heard, Angel turned on Professor Longnose and sunk her teeth into him while slicing him with her claws. He howled in pain but punched at her tender belly which caused her to back off. Jumping up, she flew a few feet away then turned around, before she turned around she made the decision to change forms, keep her current form safe from harm until she needed it most, thinking fast she transformed herself into the bulky, but strong, form of the thought to be extinct Smilodon. Turning around, she roared and lunged, Professor Longnose punched at her with one hand and wielded his oriental fan with the other, she wasn't deterred, she reached out to her target and sunk her eleven inch canines into her opponents arm while wracking him with her claws. Before she allowed for herself to be thrown away she had inflicted massive injuries to the Professor, yet again.

"Ya'll down or thirsty for more?" Angel growled.

Suddenly the ground shaked, feeling that a new opponent had surfaced she turned around. Standing above her, his tall form foreboding, his face bore a scowl of pure anger, was her father. He wielding his scepter once, Angel, instinctively, jumped back. If she would have stayed where she had been previously the electrical wires would have smacked up against her body.

"I said enough!" her father roared. "And I meant it!"

"New opponent," Angel laughed. "lets go then."

Racing forward, Angel intended to jump up and attack her father but slid over to the side and ran away two feet before she reached him. Her father had taken a step closer and has positioned himself to grab her, that she did not want. Seeing that her new form wasn't going to do any good she decided to change. Turning around, she transformed into her horse form, no wings on her back and they would not form on her back unless she truly needed them. Rearing then racng forward, she collided with her father who now could not wrap his arms around her. She beat him with her hooves, sparks and smoke flew up before she turned her body around to where her posterior was facing her father. With all the strength in her she swung her back legs, they collided with her father and sent him back five feet.

"Plenty more in my old man!" Angel screamed at her father. "You and me, lets go!"

Ninjor and the Rangers watched the spectacle in front of them in awe, their jaws dropped in shock. Angel had transformed yet again, but into her true form, and was attacking her father who was holding his own very well. He seemed to be letting her fight him, to beat him, by the time Angel was winded from her assault on her father she had been fighting him a full ten minutes.

"Have you had enough?" Angel asked, sweat pouring from her and her breath coming in hard.

"Was going to ask you that same question." her father replied.

Angel didn't say anything further, she instead transformed into her dragon form. With a furious roar she mustered the fire within and breathed it out, it engulfed her father, burning him. When she ended her attack she waited to see the mighty explosion that would spell her ultimate freedom. Instead, to her great surprise, her father walked out from the smoke. He was unharmed, smoking but unharmed. Shaking her head, not hearing her father's laughter, she breathed water that turned to ice. Her father raised his scepter and made all of the ice melt then slid over sideways, the water flowed right past him, never touching him. Now furious, Angel leaped up and flew towards her father. They collided with a thunderous bang, Angel snapped at her father and attempted to claw at him, but he dodged these attacks and instead grabbed her, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight, his hold was so tight she could hardly breathe, she kicked her legs hard, trying to catch him but instead just caught his robes. The snakeheads that were near her father's jaw snapped at her angrily, she was in no good situation, she stared into her father's golden-yellow eyes with the tiny black pupils and continued to struggle for freedom.

"You struggle in vain child!" Master Vile growled at her. "True form come around, stay and remain!"

The dragon-form, so mighty and strong, one of her favorites, fell slowly. She fought it, she fought her father and she fought the falling of her dragon-form. It was in vain, two minutes ago she was in the form of a mighty dragon, now she stood with her father's arms wrapped around her tight in her true form. Her clothes were tattered, her body was bruised and cut, she was tired but still had fight in her. Her father seemed to of known this for he suddenly strengthened his hold, the sound of her ribs cracking was loud, if he would have tightened his arms anymore her ribs would have broke.

"You fought hard, you fought mighty," Master Vile said angrily in her ear. "but in the end you lose and end up on Gamma with Vile the Master of Evil, your one and true and forever father."

The Rangers and Ninjor were powerless on what happened next, Master Vile had his daughter, after a lengthy battle he had her. Suddenly effects of yellow and dark blue surrounded them until they were gone. Rito and Rita teleported out, followed by Fighting Flea, Goldar and the Professor. They had lost, and were down one Zord. It was one bad day for the Rangers. Tommy felt dread and defeat, all of them did. But the biggest emotion that they all felt was deep sorrow; for Angel who was now in the hands of her evil and extremely angry father.


	25. Chapter 25

The screaming that reverberated throughout the palace reminded everyone in it of the night that the Master's son, Rito, had been born, it was loud and full of pain. But it was not a scream of pain from birth but from being disciplined. Angel had been chained up on of the pillars of her father's chamber, facing away from him with her back fully shown, the shirt ripped off cleanly from her by her father in a fit of rage. He was standing five feet behind her, although he had his scepter in his one hand he was holding a long bull whip in the other, he swung it hard and unmercifully at her, hitting her and cutting into her delicate flesh every time. Every time the whip touched her she would throw up a scream, she had to, the pain was just horrible. Her father had cast a spell on his chamber so that she could not transform so she couldn't get away, she was forced into taking the punishment.

"I'll have your back so worn to the bone if you don't start showing some respect!" her father yelled at her. "One more attempt at escape and you'll not have a back to put a shirt over!"

The next few wings of the whip almost caused her to lose consciousness, she dug her nails into the pillar and screamed, it was all that she could do. She couldn't move to the side or slide around the pillar, she was chained up tight. It seemed like forever since they had arrived on her father's home planet, and like an eternity since he had thrown her into his chamber and chained her up before beginning his punishment on her. When the whip stop cracking and swinging she near let the pillar go, but then she felt the presence of her father behind her. It was his presence alone that made her keep her knees locked and made the muscles in her body tense up.

"I will have you respecting me in no time," her father said in her ear. "if I have to tear the flesh from your body to get the respect I will. You will treat me properly and if not you will be punished, severely! Do you understand me?"

Angel lifted her head and pulled herself up just a little, she knew her father was close to her. She was in pain but she was not going to give up. Her hair dropped into her eyes, sweat and blood stung her eyes and made her blink them a few times, she was breathing hard, tears flowed down her cheeks, she wasn't ashamed of them, she knew that if it was someone else in her situation they would have cried too.

"You're a monster," Angel coughed. "a crook and a monster."

It was silent in the room, she heard nothing not even her father breathing. It seemed like forever before, finally, she felt the hand of her father clamp down on her head, his fingers curling in her hair, when he pulled her up from her knees she screamed, the hair that was around his fingers broke, her scalp burned from the hair being pulled out. When she was fully on her feet her father released his hold on her, but he didn't walk away, instead he came up to her, his ripped and cut up robes rubbing up against her cut up back. She felt his breath on her neck, it made her shake a little, but she didn't give in to telling him to back off, to showing weakness to him.

"I am a monster," her father said in her ear. "and I will act so towards you if you don't shape up."

Master Vile stepped back, allowing for his daughter to slump down to the floor. He looked at the bleeding, crying mess in front of him, he was angry and he was dangerous. His breathing was fast, he was wheezing, but he felt no pain, he had felt this anger before, but never towards one of his own children. Angel still had her hands wrapped around the pillar, it was her hands that kept her from falling fully to the floor. He had half a mind to leave her chained to the pillar, to wallow in her punishment and feel the blood flow freely from her back, but he also knew that infection could set in. So he stepped over to a small table and grabbed a bell, he rang it three times before setting it down.

"Yes my Master?" Lynster said, walking in through the double doors.

"Take my daughter to her very own chamber," Master Vile said, anger still very evident in his voice. "clean her well then lock the door behind you. Have five servants guard her doors."

Lynster watched his Master as he walked across the room to his blood-red cushioned chair, when he sat down he snatched up the tube to his pipe and breathed in the smoke from the mixture that was inside the vase. Turning his attention from his Master, he went to Angel. Although he was glad to have her back in the palace and that she had been taught a lesson, seeing her in the shape she was in shocked him. The whip that his Master had used on her he had just thrown to the ground, it was a few feet to Angel's left, Angel wasn't looking at it, her head was tilted down. Whenever she took a breath she would shake, sweat dripped down her back, it mingled with the blood and fell into the whip lashes, there was blood all over the floor from where it had dripped off of her or was flung by the whip when Master Vile, her father, had pulled it back. Walking forward, Lynster placed his hand on Angel's wrist, he saw that she was still responsive, she raised her eyes to look at him, but that was all. Slowly he removed the chains from her wrists then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, very gently and carefully, and helped her to her feet.

"I hope you learned something from that punishment." Lynster said to her once they were out of his Master's chamber.

Angel turned her head slightly, the pain prevented her from turning it fully, Lynster helped her down the long hallway and around one corner before stopping in front of a single slate gray metallic door. She would have fled once out of her father's bedroom chamber had she not have been beaten and had strength to run, but she was drained of all energy, barely able to walk much less run. Lynster inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, when he opened the door he gently took a step inside the room, Angel had no choice but to follow. As soon as she was in the room the door was closed, and the torches lit, the light from the torches lit up part of the room, the rest of the room was lit up by a chandelier of bone with red candles. Lynster didn't let her take in the view of this new chamber, he led her over to a single bed that had purple and blood-red sheets and a few pillows, not as many as what her father had had on his bed but enough to sleep on and add some decoration to the room. As soon as Angel was at the edge of the bed Lynster helped her lie down, he made sure she lay on her stomach, that way she wouldn't get blood on her sheets and wouldn't be in pain the whole night. He gently patted her on the shoulder and pulled a strand of her hair from her face before turning around and exiting the room. Angel lay alone, she was cold, hungry, shivering and the sweat that dripped from her body stung her whip lashes like crazy, when she moved it hurt. She had no choice but to stay in the room she was in, had no choice but to stay in her father's palace until she had some strength in her to escape.

The night turned slowly, ever so slowly, her shivering body created nothing good for her, she was sweating and shivering at the same time. She had no idea how long she lay there in pain from the wounds and from the sweat that rolled into them that made the pain worse when suddenly her body started getting hot. She felt the fever, her stomach churned, she knew what was coming next. Clenching her teeth hard, she swung up off of the bed then jumped off, as soon as her knees hit the floor her stomach lurched. After getting sick she stood, weakly, and took a few steps forward. The whip lashes needed tending, they were going to get infected if they weren't tended to and soon. There was a candle on a skull on the table near her so she headed to it, when she stood in front of it she tore off what was left of her shirt and grabbed the candle. Holding the candle up over her, looking over her shoulder, she watched as the wax dripped. When it hit the whip-lash that went from her should on down to the middle of her back she fought, hard, to not scream. She continued the action many more times until the candle was used up, the flame dying. When she tossed the candle to the side she saw that she had burned the palm of her hand. Instead of lamenting on her burnt hand she grabbed a piece of her torn shirt and reaching back, smoothed the wax over her wounds until they caked on, sealing the lashes.

"Only temporary," Angel said to herself. "could have been a lot worse. At least that monstrous shrew didn't tear the whole flesh from my back. They'll heal and I'll get stronger, will just take time."

Sleep was far from her mind, what was on her mind was getting something to settle her stomach. There was nothing in the near bare room, just two old wooden chairs, a table and a shelf that stretched from one side of the room to the other than was covered in skulls that held candles and the purple and blood-red sheeted bed with its many pillows. Nothing that looked to be able to settle her stomach. Then she got an idea, walking forward, she picked up the skull that was now empty of its candle and examined it. It was a real skull, scary but true her father used real skulls to decorate his home with. Taking the skull, she bent her knees until she sat on the floor. Once on the floor she raised the skull and smashed it with the little strength that she had. The skull seemed to of been hollow, but she didn't much mind, she collected the pieces and taking a piece of her shirt that she had ripped off of her earlier and rolled the pieces of the now smashed skull inside. She rolled the shirt fabric around for quite a while before opening it up, now inside the shirt was a fine dust of light gray. Repulsed by what she had to do, she took a deep breath then with trembling fingers grabbed some of the dust and brought it to her mouth. She swallowed the distasteful medicine that she had made for herself then leaned back, exhausted, against the mattress of her bed.

"Princess." she heard faintly. "Princess are you okay?"

Angel's eyes opened slowly, the brightness in the room surprised her quickly before she even saw Lynster who was knelt down before her. Shaking her head, trying to get up but finding herself too sore to do so, she yelled out. Everything hurt. Her arms and legs, her back, her shoulders and even her neck. It took her a little while to realize that her fever was gone and that her body wasn't shivering or sweating.

Lynster placed his hand on her shoulder, he was really worried about his charge. Master Vile had ordered him to go tend to his daughter, have her open wounds healed but not fully that way should would not forget her lesson. Angel's eyes were clear, that was a good sign, as was the fire that was in them. He had thought that she would just sleep on the bed but when he had come into her bedroom chamber he had instead found her half on and half off of the bed.

"Take... your... hands... off... of... me... cretin!" Angel said between clinched teeth.

Lynster jumped back at her tone of voice, it was tired and hoarse but it was also full of pain and anger. When he had come into the chamber he had planned on doctoring her himself as she lay on the bed but from the fire in her eyes he didn't want to mess with her; he didn't want to touch her or doctor her on his own. He backed up and ran from the chamber, locking the door behind him quickly.

"Good... riddance!" Angel said, her throat very dry and her lips very cracked.

Angel wasn't left alone for long, suddenly the door to her chamber was thrown open and Lynster, along with the one that looked like his twin, only he had white fur and a small horn on his nose, rushed in. They ran to her side and although she weakly tried to wave them off they picked her up and carried her out of her chamber and down the hallway. She lost consciousness several times, by the time she was ushered into a medical chamber she was near ready to fall into a deep sleep. Lynster and his friend carried her to a table and placed her on it gently, when she was on it both took a step back, they both stared in shock.

"She..." Finster started to say.

"No, she's breathing." Lynster replied. "Her wounds have her going between consciousness and sleep."

"What are you two fools waiting on? Give her water and fast!"

Kelso rushed forward, he shoved both Lynster and Finster to the side. He had heard that the punishment was harsh for the Master's young daughter but had no idea it had been as harsh as what he was seeing in front of him. The Master, although very loving and gentle with his children, had never disciplined his children leaving them with cuts on their body. He had a small pouch on his belt that was full of wine that he had planned on drinking later on but after seeing the Master's daughter in her current state he ripped it from his belt and, gently holding the Master's daughter's head back slightly so that the liquid could flow down her throat, poured the wine into her mouth. He was extremely thrilled when she started drinking on her own after the first pour.

"She needs water," Kelso said, not turning around. "get me some water for her now!"

When Angel opened her eyes and saw the sight in front of her she opened her mouth and let out a scream. She was lying on her side naked, fully naked with nothing on over top of her, on a straight stone table. Lynster was behind her, applying medicine to her whip lashes when she started thrashing her arms and legs out, Kelso ran to her head and gently held her down. Finster, who had a small rectangular box of medicine in his hands, backed away fearfully. Kelso grabbed her arms and gently folded them to Angel's chest, he held them in place.

"Calm down my Princess." Kelso whispered in her ear. "We mean you no harm, we just want to help you."

"Put something over me!" Angel hissed in his face.

Kelso did as she told him quickly, he grabbed a cotton sheet and pulled it over her, Lynster reached over and slid some of it back so it covered not only her full front but her rear as well. The only part of her body that was exposed was her back, she was calm now so he went back to work on her wounds. He gently scraped the wax from her back and applied a mixture of medicine from a bottle and a tube to one of her whip lashes. Angel turned her head back at him then she looked at what he was doing.

"I'm not hurting you," Lynster said. "Princess."

"Princess?" Angel thought to herself.

"Finster bring me the medicine." Lynster called. "I need more, almost out over here."

"What is this Princess shit you keep calling me?" Angel asked, she had turned her head and was following the one that had been called Finster as he walked around the table with the small rectangular box in his hands. "I ain't royalty."

"You are," Kelso said, he was shocked at her question. "with your father being ruler of the M51 Galaxy and of three other planets in the Dark Galaxy you are a Princess."

"My father is not a ruler," Angel replied coldly. "he's a monster who deserves no title."

Finster handed the box to his brother who shuffled through it for a few minutes before bringing out a small tube of medication. This was the first time he had seen Angel's wounds, he had never seen more damage to a being except for what his Queen, Rita Repulsa, had done to Regda 2 and its sister planet Regda 3. Angel was a mess, the wounds on her back, although not infected, were deep and still raw. The wax that his brother had scraped from her back had prevented any infection from setting in.

"Who's that?" Angel asked, she twisted her head back looking at Finster who had pushed her hair back away from a whip-lash that his brother was starting to work on.

"Finster," Lynster answered. "my brother."

"How could I have missed that?" Angel half laughed. "You two look so a-like I mean."

"From the same litter, ma'am." Finster replied.

"Princess..." Lynster corrected his brother. "refer to her as Princess."

"You don't have to." Angel said to Finster.

Lynster caught the eye of Angel for just a second, he had always referred to Master Vile as Master or with other respectable titles, and he had done the same with his Master's children, this one was no different. To him, she would have to get use to being called Princess, because to him that was what she was. A Princess of the galatic Warlord and Worlock, a feared conqueror of worlds, of Master Vile. He finished the whip-lash on her shoulder and bandaged it before heading to another, the wounds were surprisingly clean, all they needed was a small bit of cleaning and some medicine and a bandage to keep them clean.

"Same litter?" Angel asked Finster, trying to keep him talking. "What are you specifically?"

"A Claydo, Princess." Finster answered, he added Princess a few seconds after he had told her what species he and his brother where. "From the very distant planet Claydoious."

"No surprise on the distant part," Angel sighed. "universe is so big, no one knows what all it holds."

"It is yes!" Finster exclaimed. "Your father rules one full galaxy and is now conquering another, your sister rules over five planets and... well your brother doesn't rule anything. Yet."

"So was it just you and Lynster in..." Angel started to say.

"No, we were a litter of three." Lynster interrupted, a bit jealous of his brother getting attention from the Master's daughter. "Me, Finster and our sister. Synster."

Lynster started treating Finster a been strangely, or at least for Angel it was strange. He shoved Finster back coldly, interrupted him whenever he spoke to her and would grab things from his brother's hands disrespectfully. Kelso stepped back, seeing that Angel was calm and allowing Lynster to assist her in her injuries. He would have acted the same had it been him that found the Master's daughter in her former condition.

"Whoa whoa!" Angel exclaimed as Lynster shoved Finster to the side to help her sit up straight on the stone table. "Show some respect Doggy-Doo, quit shoving your brother around."

"My apologies my Princess." Lynster apologized.

"You are not familiar with such activities are you?" Kelso asked, a hidden smile on his goat-face. "Having someone fuss and fight over you."

"We servants have to fight and fuss over our masters," Lynster explained. "that's how we achieve an understanding and relationship with our charges."

Angel looked back and forth between the three monsters, to her they looked friendly but she didn't trust them much because they were all loyal to her father. She was curious about them, yes, but as for letting them in on her circle of friends she wouldn't let that happen. Feeling the push backed fur of one of the Claydoious brothers on her back she looked to the left. Lynster was very gently prodding her to stand up. She sat for just a few seconds, letting him struggle to get her down from the table before sighing and jumping down. She grabbed a hold of the sheet when it fell from her, she wrapped it around herself fully and made sure it was tied tight.

"No need to fuss over me." Angel said finally. "I have no intentions of creating any good relationships while here."

The rest of the morning went well, Angel was escorted back to her chamber where she was left alone. Although she was immensely hungry she was happy about being left be in her chamber. It gave her a chance to come up with a plan of escape. Since there was no clock in the room she didn't know what time it was or how long she was left in the room alone, but after some time alone the door was swung open. She was annoyed at the disturbance of her peace and aloneness at first, but after she saw the hulking form of her father her annoyance changed to anger and distrust. Her father was wearing his usual black robes, breast-plate, ear-like appendage adornments and was carrying his wand in one of his hands. It was the other hand that had her attention, he held some sort of oval item that was covered with a large silk napkin.

"And what, pray tell, has you thinking you can waltz in here?" Angel snarled at her father.

"I see that after last night your temper is no better." her father said after a few seconds of stunned quiet. "Watch your tongue child!"

"Don't you order me around buster!" Angel said to him angrily. "Father is a title, one you have not earned."

"I've earned it and you will use it when you speak to me." her father said back to her.

"Bite me Big Ears!" Angel yelled.

Her father stared at her for a few minutes before walking forward, he stopped to place the oval item he was carrying in his one hand on the shelf that went around the room then continued walking towards Angel. Angel stood up and readied herself for a fight, injured she was but she was in much better shape than she was the night before. Before she could act, though, her father was in front of her, he reached down and grabbed her by her shoulder and squeezing her tightly with his hand he lifted her up with his one hand to where his nose and hers were but inches apart. Angel saw the crests over his eyes fully, they were big and bulky with two small horn-like projections just barely coming up from them, when he opened his mouth to say something she saw, to her extreme horror, that he had a set of fangs, two on the top row and two on the bottom row of his teeth.

"You will address me properly." he said to her. "And with proper respect."

"The hell..." Angel exclaimed. "I will not, you're nothing to me!"

"Enough!" her father shouted at her, he threw her on her bed hard. "I thought that after last night you would have tamed down but I see now that you haven't!"

"It will take many men to tame down this Wild Mustang dude." Angel said, smiling a little.

Angel watched as her father turned and walked away, he stopped in front of the oval item he had placed down on the shelf. To her it seemed he was thinking about taking it or leaving it, after a few seconds he raised his scepter. Reddish-pink energy formed on the end of his scepter for about a second then it went back to being gold. He walked off, not saying anything until he reached the door, that's when he turned around and looked at her.

"You will go half hungry today." her father said to her. "when I see change you will have full meals not half."

The door had just barely closed when Angel slammed her small, petite body up against it. She pounded it with her hands, kicked it with her feet and cursed. The very presence of the man that called himself her father infuriated her beyond words, and his attempts at making her a tame, respectable lady made the blood in her veins boil.

"I've gone up to a week without eating you idiot!" she screamed.

Silence, nothing but silence followed. She heard no footfalls or talking, it was quiet in both her room and the hallway outside of it. After a while she pushed herself from the door and walked back to the bed, she was about to sit on it when she remembered the oval item that her father had placed on the shelf. Walking over to it, she lifted the silk cloth. What she saw under the cloth shocked her, she screamed and knocked the dish over. A bowl with what looked like Caramel covered insects and a plate of extremely burnt pig leg fell to the floor with a loud clang. She was definitely not eating what her father had brought her, it sickened her, she had eaten bugs and burnt food before, in situations when nothing else was available and she was in desperate place, but not crisped bugs covered in a black Caramel-looking substance and definitely not burnt food slopped, literally dripping, in a substance that reminded her of blood and had something white and tiny crawling all over it.

"I'll starve myself before I eat this shit that you bring me!" she screamed.


	26. Chapter 26

The next two days her chamber got very messy, not from her tearing it apart which she thought of doing a few times but from the food that she threw around. Six half meals; half of a meal for breakfast, lunch and supper for two days, she threw in disgust to the floor, walls and the door. One time after her father had exited the room she had grabbed the tray he had brought and thrown it as hard as she could at the door where it had made a loud clang and left a huge mess of blue gunk on the metal door. The food that was brought to her was of the sickest varieties; brown sauced still living worms, very burn meats, bowls of glob with red and white paste slopped over top and a drink of some sort that steam or smoke flowed from the brim. Master Vile had near grown tired of it, twice, he had near walked into the room to teach her a lesson but had reframed from doing so. After two days Angel's body grew thin, her breasts got smaller and she walked not with her usual air of high energy. She was now in an exhausted, hungry, form, starving yet still not wanting to give in.

"So you're just going to let yourself fall into dust?" her conciousness asked her. "The mighty and powerful Angel Irene, is going to let herself starve and die?"

"What do you want me to do?" she argued with herself. "Eat that slop that he brings? Show weakness?"

"You are weak enough," her conciousness said to her. "eat the food, don't eat the food. The only thing you are proving is that you can be beat."

And with that, after day two of not eating, once her father had left her her small half meal for breakfast the next morning she ate. The meal was horrible, tasted disgusting and almost made her get sick but she held it down. The white cream covered large, still living, worms were slow in going down her throat but they went down, the burnt pancake-like disk that she ate next near choked her because it was so burnt and her throat was so dry. Grabbing the glass that was on the tray she guzzled the liquid, which burned her throat. After she was done she slid back, exhausted and ashamed of herself. She had eaten, she had eaten the mess that her father had brought to her. She hadn't liked it one bit, the food in her belly bounced around a few times before settling down. It was a few hours before the door was open and Lynster walked in, like every other day he had expected to come in to see a mess of food on the floor but instead he was shocked to see that the room was clean, no food anywhere on the walls or floor or on the door.

"You ate!" Lynster exclaimed. "Good for you, glad you did and I am sure your father will be too!"

"How in the world do you people eat that slop you call food?" Angel asked, her throat was really raw. "I could barely choke it down."

"You are having problems with the food?" Lynster asked, shocked. "You should have told us, we would have changed the menu some to accommodate you."

Angel didn't answer, she couldn't, all of a sudden she started coughing. Her throat was dry and raw from the drink she had drank earlier. Hunching over forward, she coughed hard. She barely felt the hands on Lynster on her back, patting her, and she barely heard him say to her to calm down. After five minutes of coughing she sat up, to her the coughing reminded her of her first time transforming and, later using, her dragon form while at the academy. Her throat had felt like it had been on fire then, and it felt like it now.

"Wah-tah..." Angel whispered.

"What's that my Princess?" Lynster asked, concerned.

"Water," Angel whispered louder. "I need water, lots of it."

Lynster raced from the room, he didn't even close the door behind him, Angel could have escaped and would have had she been in full health. When he returned he held a large pewter pitcher in his hands. As soon as he was at Angel's side he held it to her lips, after three swallows Angel grabbed it and tilted it fully back, drinking every last drop and savoring the clean taste of the water. After the pitcher was empty she took it and slammed it on the ground, her slamming the pitcher on the floor as hard as she did made Lynster jump up nervously.

"Better," Angel said. "much better."

"Anything you need," Lynster said, he helped her up to the bed. "ask and I shall..."

"What is going on in here?"

Angel's head snapped up quick, Lynster turned gently as he knew who it was. Master Vile stood near the doorway of his daughter's chamber. He wasn't in the room, just outside of it as if he had just stopped while walking down the hallway. Angel felt anger in her chest and wanted to jump up and yell at him, but she held back. Lynster stood up and walked forward, the broom in his hand, which had a skull on the handle, dragged behind him as he scuttled over to his Master.

"She claims she cannot eat the food that we are providing her oh great Vile-one." he said with a bow.

"Is that so?" Master Vile said, he tapped the end of his scepter into the palm of his hand. "We will have to find something suitable for her then."

Angel, as much as she distrusted her father, had to fight the drool from falling out of her mouth. The idea of having and later eating a raspberry cake, spaghetti or even a simple bowl of oat meal was like music to her ears, and her stomach which grumbled and growled as if saying to her 'give me the food'. Standing up, she walked over to one of the skulls and looked at it, she could hear her father telling Lynster to take out a book on other worldly cuisine from the library and take it to the cook in the kitchen on strict orders to prepare and make one lunch from the book for her. Lynster said he would and ran from the room, when Angel turned around she saw that her father was still outside of the doorway.

"You should have said something," her father said to her. "instead of just starving yourself."

"Don't think this makes things better between you and I." Angel said to her father. "I still see you same."

"I'm not going to stay here and fight with you, Daughter." Master Vile sighed in frustration. "I have better things to think and fight over."

"Like little innocent planets you want to take over and destroy?" Angel snickered.

Master Vile had turned to leave, his hand resting on the doorknob, but now he turned back and looked at his daughter. She was still draped in the white sheet, hadn't anything to wear. Besides her gaunt form, she was a strong one, and a smart one at that. He was in the process of getting ready to send in Professor Longnose to finish taking over the Earth in his name and yes, he had plans for the Earth. He wasn't going to destroy the planet, but he was going to make a few examples of his power on the inhabitants so that they would not revolt against him, the same as he was doing now with his Dark Star and as he had done with the rest of the planets he had conquered many thousands of years ago.

"I'll have the cook make a medium-sized meal for you for lunch," Master Vile said to his daughter. "you need to regain your form and some of your strength."

Many hours later Angel found herself being escorted by Lynster and three goat-men out of her chamber, Lynster walked at her side while the goat-men walked around her, she had found that her father had ordered them to form a tight ring around her to prevent her from escaping. Smart of him, Angel had thought, but in her current state she had no strength to run or attempt an escape. So, like an obedient little puppy dog, she followed her escorts from her chamber down the long hallways and down the almost endless spiraling staircase to the dining room.

The dining room was an immense room, it had three chandeliers, all very different from the other, and was exquisitely decorated. Large vases, all darkly painted with cryptic and gothic themes, were on shelves, dark green and black plants were on every corner and banners and paintings and pictures decorated the walls. The usual skulls that held candles were around the room but they were very different from the others in the palace. These were crystals, she could see right through them, they were all very finely polished and shined brilliantly. The chandeliers were things of real beauty! The first one was of golden bone that held red candles, the second was a smaller one from the others but gorgeous in its own right. Emerald snakes, some with ruby eyes and others were gold eyes, crisscrossed, in the mouths of the snakes were candles that glowed brightly. The third chandelier was enormous; bone of silver and gold mingled with snakes of pure white with onyx eyes. The snake's mouths opened and they held tiny aqua blue skulls that held candles. The webs that were in the corners seemed to be made of silk and looked very much a part of the room, as did the mist covering on the floor. Not a speck of dust was in the dining room, everything was dusted and shined up. In the center of the room was an extremely long cherry red table on accent legs. The trim on the table was gold, in the center of the table was a giant gold V of fancy design which she guessed stood for her father's name.

"Take a seat my Princess." Lynster said, bowing. "Lunch will be here shortly."

"Which chair?" Angel asked, she was still annoyed at being referred to as a Princess.

"Any one," one of her goat-ment escorts said. "you're father never specified."

The goat-men that had escorted her from her chamber along with Finster suddenly left from around her, two positioned themselves behind her close to the front entrance while the other two ran as fast as their cloven hoofed feet could take them to the other door, Angel guess that this was another order from her father to them, in order to make sure that she wouldn't escape they were to guard the doors. Walking over to a chair, still taking in everything that was in the dining room, Angel pulled out a chair and sat in it. Two of the chairs at the long table were bigger than the others and were cushioned with golden cushions, beads of gold ran around the edge of these two chairs and a strand of silver ran down all four spiral legs, the arms of the two bigger chairs ended in snake heads that had silver fangs and eyes. The smaller chairs looked like basic chairs to the naked eye but when she sat on one she saw that they weren't. The cushions on the smaller chairs were filled with feathers of the softest types, the cushions were dark blue while the rest of the chair was painted gold. A sudden ringing of a bell tore her attention from the chairs to the door to the far side of the dining room. The two guards stepped to the side and allowed a large pig-like monster that was wearing a very food caked apron walk through with a long rolling cart that held many trays and dishes.

"Princess of Vile," the pig-monster squealed. "lunch is served. I hope it is to your liking."

Angel had had Italian and French food many times before, but never had she had such a spread that was laced with both countries foods in the same dish. She found she liked the bread of honey and garlic a lot and the spaghetti with Sauce Bechamel, she hadn't much liked the Eggs Benedict that was covered in Ragu alla Bolognese though. She ate until she was near to bursting them slumped back in her chair, to finish her meal she had drank three tall glasses of Chocolat Chaud with a Peach Sangria after taste.

"Very good," she said to the chef. "very good mister..."

The pig-monster chef had been taking the empty dishes when she had spoke, now he stood, looking at her. His beady black eyes held a look of both contentment with her praise for the food he had cooked but they also held something she didn't like. They held the look of a predator, someone really dark. She forgot about prodding him for his name and just leaned back in the chair, she never took her eyes from the chef who was now taking the dishes and plates from the table in, what seemed to her, an angry fit. He slapped them all down on the cart then wheeled them away, she saw that he had a cut off tail, it wasn't curled like the usual pigs but chopped off almost to a knob.

"We must go." one of the goat-men said. "Now."

Now Angel knew well the anatomy of a goat, she had no idea how the goat-man that grabbed her could do it but he spread his left cloven hoof and grabbed her shoulder, hoisting her to her feet. He poked her in the back with the tip of his hoof and forced her to walk forward, when they reached the door three lizard-men surrounded her. These men had green skin which was scaled and yellow whiskers hung from their snouts, they all wore red uniforms with black laced up boots. Angel allowed for herself to be led back the way she had been led before, back to her chamber. Before she and her escorts reached her chamber she realized, to her extreme horror, the reason why the Pig-monster chef had looked at her with such predator-like eyes. The silk sheet around her had come untied and her breasts were exposed almost to the teats. Very embarrassed, she tightened the knot and covered herself up. She now had a good reason to be both afraid of the chef and to be wary of him too, he was a pervert.

"Ya'll could have told me," she said, her cheeks bore a color of rose-red. "not just let me walk around near exposed."

The men didn't say anything, they just ushered her into her chamber and locked the door swiftly behind her. She turned around and stared, just stared, at the door in shock. Was everyone a pervert in her father's palace or did her father give them orders to keep their mouths shut while near her? Shrugging her shoulders, she turned around and went to her bed where she lay down. The meal was over with, she was sleepy now. An hour or so of sleep would have her good and rested up and ready for anything that would happen next.


	27. Chapter 27

Sleep had found her alright, she had slept for longer than she had expected and when she had woke up she had found that she had a guest in her chamber. Her brother, Rito, sat on the edge of her bed looking down at her. Her vision still fuzzy with sleep and her body still not fully awake, she pushed herself up and stretched a little, when she did the sheet around her fell to her waist, her brother pulled back is disgust and she quickly snatched it up, covering herself fully now with it instead of tying it off.

"What do you want?" she asked her skeleton brother.

"To see how you are faring," her brother said, he was turned away from her now. "I see you are doing well."

"Indeed." Angel responded, she stood up and with one hand around her back to hold the sheet in place she walked around the room. "Begone."

"You need something on you," Rito said quickly. "that sheet just isn't doing it and your form is extremely revolting."

"And I suppose you think of yourself as the King of Beauty?" Angel hissed at him, offended.

"I am one handsome cuss." Rito said, she detected a smile on his skull-face.

"More like hideously ugly." Angel said back.

Before Rito could react the door was shoved open, Rita rushed in. She did not stop to say hello nor did she act polite, she ran up to Angel and wrapped her hand around her neck. Angel had no choice but to drop the sheet and grab her sisters wrist. Rita's face bore the look of an extremely angry witch, her brown eyes bloodshot, the veins very noticable in them. Rito stood up and walked over to his sisters, Angel thought he was going to help her but instead he just nodded his head. Rita, with strength that belied her, tossed Angel hard against the wall.

"I'm the oldest," Rita said. "of our father's children I, me, Rita Repulsa, am the oldest."

"I hear ya," Rito said to his older sister. "sis."

Rita payed no attention to her baby brother, she had had a rather hard conversation with her father just a mere five minutes ago about Angel and she was furious. She felt that Angel had replaced her as her father's firstborn, whenever he spoke it was about her, Angel this. Angel that. It made her sick, it made a chill run down her spine, it scared her that she was going to lose her father to a sister she barely knew. Angel got to her feet and turned, hiding her tender areas from her two siblings. She glared at them both, although she didn't know what was going on or anything about the conversation she was sure that she was being ganged up on. Rita walked forward and with her small hand balled up into a tight fist slammed it into Angel's stomach, Angel gasped then fell back against the wall, before she could slide down to the floor her sister again wrapped her hand around her neck. Unlike last time, though, she pulled her head in close.

"You may be more beautiful than me but power-wise you are nothing in comparison." Rita said in her ear. "I spent twenty years learning from dad the basics then three hundred at the Academy before graduating. I know more than you and will always know more than you."

"You... must have been a slow learner then." Angel choked. "I graduated after a hundred years."

Rita threw her head back and screamed out in laughter, Rito behind her joined in. When her sister released her hold on her neck Angel held herself close to the wall, her hands held up flat against it. She saw her sister as crazy, mad with power and crazy with jealousy. She had it figured that Rito was just following in her example because he was her younger brother. Before Angel could move Rita punched her hand at the wall, keeping her in place. Rita's eyes stared deeply into her baby sisters emerald ones with the golden-yellow ring around the pupils.

"You was given a half term diploma," Rita said to her, she smiled deeply, evily. "not worth anything in the universe. You have to have a full term diploma to be considered properly trained."

"I graduated with what I wanted to lear..." Angel started to say before being interrupted.

"You learned nothing!" Rita yelled at her. "You are nothing!"

Rita released her sister then pulling both arms back she thrust both fists into her belly. Angel lost her wind and slumped back against the wall, she was floored next after her sister kicked her in the groin with her heel. The punches and kicks that followed made her curl up in a ball, she felt blood but didn't know where it was coming from. To her it seemed like a long time before the beating stopped and before Rita turned and walked away. When she was at the door she turned around and called her brother to follow.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Rito said before leaving. "We come first while you come last."

"And you always shall." Angel thought to herself, frantically. "Because I have no intention of becoming a permanent member of this so called family of yours."

Rito forgot to close the door behind him, and Rita didn't turn around to remind him that it was still open. Angel, seeing the chance, decided to slide over to the door and slip out. Once she was out she looked around before transforming into a small black mouse with red ears and tail. She scuttled across the hallway to a vent that was open, sliding in she walked down the very dusty and dirty duct. She had no idea how far she went before finally she came to a dead-end where a metal grating designed to look like a skull stood in her way. She was in the process of turning around when she heard her father talking. Curiously got the better of her, she turned around and looked out from the grating.

"I will have both the Zeo and the Dacops Crystals soon!" her father was saying happily. "Zordon thinks that he had hidden the Zeo Crystal from me well but I know where it is."

The Zeo Crystal! Angel knew it well, it had previously been on the moon where it had been placed by a group of brown robed aliens that had hoped to keep it from her father. She knew well of her father's previous attempt to get the Crystal, he actually had gotten his hands on it but for just a short while. It was very powerful, but combined with the Dacops Crystal her father would not only rule the whole of the universe, but all evil in the universe would further had need to fear him, they would have to end their campaigns of trying to conquerer their own planets and galaxies, would have to hand over their hard-fought for planets and galaxies to him and would have to live a peasants life, not the life of leisure that the conquerors of worlds gained for themselves.

"Most Vile one," she heard someone say. "how will you get both Crystals? The Zeo Crystal was hidden and the Dacops is said to destroy all evil within five miles of it."

"I have some plans in mind in order to get what I want." Master Vile's words carried over to her.

"Your daughter?" the other person asked. "Are you going to..."

Angel turned and fled back from where she had come, her heart felt great fear and further hatred for her father. To her, all she needed to hear was the other person ask, or merely suggest, using her to get the Crystals. She would not allow for herself to be used in such a way. But, if she would have stayed where she was, listening in on the conversation, she would have heard all of it. Down the duct she raced, turning left and right when it turned, when the grate went up she followed and when it tilted down she went down. It wasn't until she had gone a really long way before she saw light. Slowly, tentatively, she walked forward and poked her small rats head out from the duct. To her great excitement she was just above a stall where a large black horse stood by the stall door. She slowly and carefully squeezed her body through the grate and then jumped down into the stall. Before the horse had a chance to turn around she had transformed into her true form.

"Shhh." she whispered gently to the horse. "No need to be afraid. I'm your friend."

The horse was of exceptional build, he stood a full seventeen hands high and had a heavy crest. His neck was long and powerful, his head small and light and dished. His eyes black and shiny, were of high intelligence. The long black tail touched the ground and the mane near fell down to the horse's shoulders. There was no white on the horse, his body was all black and was ripped in fine supple muscle. This horse was no mare or gelding, he was a pure of form stallion, fully mature.

"Well," she said to the horse as she trailed her hand across his back. "my father is a monster but he does take care of his horses. I like that quite a bit."

She needed no saddle, having learned many years before how to ride bareback, so she unlatched the stall door and led the horse out with a hand gently hanging onto a lock of his long mane. She needed no bridle, she knew how to control a horse with her hands by applying pressure on the neck and by using her legs to guide her steed were she wanted to go. The horse seemed happy to be rid of his stable, he pawed at that cobblestone floor and nickered. Holding a laugh in, Angel leaped up onto the back of the tall, mighty horse. She turned the horse towards the light that she hope led to the outside and with a gentle nudge of her heel, she sent him at a trot out of the stable.

To her great surprise, the sky was not dark green with a light green shade underneath, it was now fully purple in color, no clouds in sight but she could see the three circular spheres in the sky, instead of the color that they had been when she had seen them a month ago they were all silver, all bright silver. There was a pasture outside of the stable, she thought it odd that around the few trees were rings of purple grass while the rest was green. There was two ponds of crystal blue water in the pasture, at one was a small herd of horses. The stallion's one snort and pawing at the ground wrenched her from looking at the pasture, she had something important to do and it was better to do now than later. She had her chance to escape. With a light kick she sent the stallion racing past the pasture fence and down the cobblestone.


	28. Chapter 28

The hour after lunch was usually a calm one in Dooshunka village, usually children would be napping before being called off to the local school, mother's would be resting up before they had to go by their afternoon activities and husbands and bachelors would be resting before they continue with the rest of their workday. It was the order of their malevolent Master, he ruled over them with a firm hand and he demanded that his laws be taken seriously. So after lunch hour when everyone was digesting their meals and resting no one expected to see a naked woman with flowing fiery red hair riding a fully black horse down the mock-brick road that went straight through the village. The carriage worker who was waiting for his rest time to finish so he could finish his job on the front carriage wheel, he couldn't believe what he saw. His jaw dropped in awe, never once had he seen such a beauty before.

Angel didn't need to be told that she was causing a lot of attention, she could see the eyes growing wide and the jaws dropping. She had forgotten totally about her nakedness, so in an effort to try to cover herself she hugged up against the black stallion's long mane. It offered just a little cover, not much but a little. The stallion underneath of her was sweated, and for good reason. She had found that her father's palace had a yellow brick road that spiraled down, she had allowed the stallion to trot down the first turn then had heard a roar, when she had looked up she could have swore she had seen her father looking out the window at her, pointing at her and yelling. She had kicked the big black horse underneath of her and had pushed him, hard, to race down the spiral road as fast as he could. Once they had reached the end of the road she had pointed him in the direction of the village that she had seen, although she had allowed for him to slow up to a trot a few times she had also gotten him to run. She knew it wouldn't be long before she had to stop her horse and either let him rest up or just let him go and either find another horse or transform into her horse form.

"Watch it!" she heard.

The people of Dooshunka village jumped out of the way to avoid being run over, women yelled and cursed the at naked rider and her horse and men raised their fists and yelled. It wasn't long before a group of ten riders in long flowing red capes ran into the village, following the naked rider and her horse. Angel had no idea that she was breaking several laws of her father's. That after lunch you were required to rest for thirty minutes before resuming your previous activities, always ride in the villages at a walk or a trot and to never expose yourself while riding. She also did not know the penalties of such law breaking; break one law and you get a night in prison, break two at once then you lose one finger per hand and break three all at once would have you thrown in an arena to be feasted on by a predator of the land in front of an audience.

"Stop that rider!" one of the caped riders shouted.

The black stallion underneath of her quit right at the moment that the riders with their flowing red capes started their charge. He stumbled, picked up stride then stumbled again, Angel knew it was over for her attempted escape on the horse's back so when the horse stumbled for a third time she slid off. She raced on foot from the village heading west towards a small purple and green forest, she could hear the horsemen behind her, to her it seemed like they were getting closer to her. By the time she got to the forest and climbed up one of the purple-leaved trees the horsemen were only ten feet behind her.

"Come down missy." one of the riders called up to her.

"Our malevolent master might go easy on you if you come down now." another said to her.

Angel clung to the tree, she was terrified but was not going to give up her freedom. After several minutes of her refusing to come down from the tree one of the riders dismounted his horse and started to climb up the tree, saying that whatever she got was own cause. Angel started climbing up the tree more until she was on the very top branch that was not very strong. The rider was underneath of her, he would be at her any second. Sighing to herself, knowing she had to, she transformed into one of her winged forms, that of red feathered Swan. The rider underneath of her gasped, he couldn't do anything but watch her fly off into the purple sky.

Meanwhile, riding through the very village that Angel had just escaped from, Master Vile's carriage wheels turned quickly. The six horses that pulled the carriage were all of the same breed, a magnificiant breed from a different world called Arborians, horses that were ancestors of the Arabians of Earth. The pikes on the wheels made everyone in the street jump to the side, they knew that if their Master and Ruler struck them he would not stop to help out but would continue his drive forward. Suddenly, to everyone in the village's extreme surprise, the carriage was pulled to a stop and the door was shoved open and the pull up stairs were kicked down. Master Vile, in all his rage and fury, walked down the steps of his carriage and went straight for the carriage worker. The carriage worker pulled back in fear, he held his hands flat against the wall and shook his head, all the while sputtering to his Ruler to not hurt him. When Master Vile was two feet from him he reached his hand out and grabbed the villager by his shoulder, he hoisted him up three feet from the ground and held him up, looking him dead in the eye.

"Civilian!" his Ruler growled at him. "Have you seen a solid black stallion race past here with a naked girl clinging to his back?"

"I... I think so most high Vile one." the carriage worker sputtered.

"Think harder!" Master Vile roared. "Did the girl look human? Have flowing fiery red hair and emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow around the pupils?"

"I... I... I never g... got a look at her eyes my Master." the carriage worker said fearfully. "she did have red hair though."

Master Vile released his hold and went back to his carriage, he was furious with his daughter. She had escaped, yet again, and had done so on the back of his prized stallion Buchaphalo while being completely naked. He still could not get over seeing his stallion trotting around the first corner of his spiral road with his daughter on his back, he had been in a rage afterwards. He had roared so loud that everyone in his palace had run off to hide, even his oldest daughter, Rita and his only son, Rito, had hidden from him after he had roared. Stepping into the carriage, he ordered his driver to move forward, but at a hideously fast pace.

"How much farther sire?" his driver asked.

"Before you reach the oasis at the edge of the village." Master Vile said.

Driving the horses forward, paying attention to their flanks and the mouths when they shook their heads to be sure that the pace wasn't harming them, the driver, Galong, had the carriage pulled to the front of the village before pulling it to a stop. Riding in front of him were ten horsemen, although he intended to ask them if they had seen the daughter of his Master he stopped when he saw the horse that the middle rider was leading. Clucking and flicking the reins, he had the six horses in front of the carriage move forward until he reached the ten men on horseback. When he pulled the carriage to a stop the horse that was being led by the horseman in the middle fought hard to get close. He snorted, reared and kicked out.

"Mighty fine animal you have there horseman." Galong said.

"We believe he has fine breeding," the horseman that held the horse replied. "we're taking him to the station to find his owner."

"Our Master is missing a horse from his imperial stables." Galong reported.

As if on que, Master Vile suddenly let fly the curtain that was over the window of his carriage up and leaned out. The ten horsemen, gasping in surprise, bowed low. Their Master had eyes not for them, but for the horse that was still putting up a fight. With a huff, Master Vile threw open the carriage door and kicked out the stairs, he walked down the steps quick and strode up to the horse that had now calmed down.

"This is my horse, horseman." Master Vile said, anger deep within his voice.

"Oh great Vile, we should have known!" the horseman that held the horse exclaimed. He quickly handed the rope that was around the horse's neck to Master Vile who snatched it quickly.

"The girl that was riding him," Master Vile inquired. "where is she?"

"The rule breaker?" the lead horseman asked. "Must be a powerful alien, she transformed into a winged red bird and flew off sir. We will catch her and bring her to justice and fast in your honor O Vile One."

"Catch her and bring her to me." Master Vile ordered. "That is if I don't get my hands on her first."

"My great Master," the horseman riding a chestnut horse said with great respect. "may I ask why you want the girl instead of having her punished in natural settings?"

Galong gently stroked his whiskers, his green scaled body was hot in the sun. Master Vile had been quick in ordering him to harness the horses and then had ordered that he have the horses race down to the village. He knew well his Master's anger, and would do anything to have him calmed down and pleased. Very slowly he reached down and unsnapped two of the buttons on his uniform, he hoped that the two buttons being undone he would cool down some.

"She is my daughter." Master Vile said, to the horsemen's extreme shock and surprise. "Take my horse to my palace and have him released in the paddock, not the pasture but the paddock. Then leave my palace unless I call you back specifically, do you understand, horseman?"

"Yessir!" the horseman that reached out for the rope that was around the horse's neck said quickly. "I will make sure that your horse is treated like the royalty that he is."

Flapping her wings gently, letting the wind that flew past them carry her off, Angel knew she could get away in this form and be safe at the same time as all she had to do was fly up higher in the sky to avoid danger. The little forest underneath of her was thinning, it wasn't very big, by the time she had been flying for ten minutes she had reached the edge. She hovered over where the forest ended and looked out at a long desert, sharp black rocks rose from the orange sand and steam rose from small holes. It truly looked like a foreboding area to cross, but she had to in order to escape so she began her journey across the desert, slowly at first then fast, and higher than she started as she found quickly that the steam that was rising from the holes on the ground was rising the temperature, if she had been in her true form she would have had to turn back, this was a dangerous area and she could see why it was so empty of life. No water anywhere, no vegetation anywhere, just rocks and sand and steam rising from the holes in the ground.

"This form is a good one but I need more speed." Angel thought to herself.

Stopping her flight, she quickly transformed into a Hummingbird with bright red and green feathers, as soon as she had finished transforming she flew off. While her Swan-form was graceful, it was also slow, her Hummingbird-form was fast. She zoomed past the desert quickly until, finally after it seemed like an eternity, she found herself near a new village. The village, or a better word a city, was huge with tall concrete buildings and market stalls with draping aprons and banners of dark red and dark blue. She zoomed into the city and quickly hid herself behind one of the buildings, at first she thought to transform into her true self but changed her mind, she instead changed into a Beaded Lizard with bright red scales and emerald eyes, her form was so small the golden-yellow arond her pupils could barely be seen. She ran on her back legs from her hiding place to the road jumped into one of the civilians' bags.

"Mom hurry!" she heard a young child say excitedly. "We have to get to the library and fast!"

"Calm yourself child." the mother replied. "We will get there when we get there."

Angel allowed for herself to be carted away to the library, the entrance door was nothing more than a glass door, very thin, when it opened it made a slight scraping sound. As soon as the mother was in the library and had set her bags down Angel shot out from it and ran to one of the shelves. She hid there for a little while before darting out to another shelf. The mother had taken her to the very back of the library so she had to dart and hide many times before she was close to the exit. The door only a run away she raced forward and, instead of running through the door she ran into it. IN her current form she could not exit the building, she was too small. Dazed, shaking her head, she turned around to find a janitor behind her, before she could run off he bent down and grabbed her by her tail, he picked her up swiftly and dangled her before his face.

"These little pests annoy me so!" the janitor said frustratingly.

"Open the door and let me out then!" Angel thought to herself. "And quit dangling me by my tail! It will break off you know."

"That's an interesting animal," the check-out lady behind the desk said. "maybe you should put it in a container and take it to Boduka later on?"

"I'd rather just toss it out." the janitor scowled.

"Yes! Yes do that please!" Angel thought frantically, she flung her legs all over as if adding emphasis to her thoughts.

"Give it to me then." the check-out lady said. "I'll take it to Boduka then."

Angel was now terrified, the check-out lady walked forward with a glass jar that she had punched a few holes in and the janitor was holding her to the side. She tried to swing herself up to bite the man's fingers but found she couldn't, her spine wouldn't let her. Both the janitor and the check-out lady were of lizard origins, both green scaled with yellow crests going from the top of their head on back fully to their tail. The woman was of lighter green color than the man, the woman was wearing a tan dress, tight around the waist but loose everywhere else, and the man was wearing blue overalls. Their eyes were bright white in color with black pupils. The woman grabbed Angel's lizard-formed tail and gently dropped her into the jar, before Angel could jump out the top was screwed on tight. She was now trapped, trapped in a jar in a library.

The day went by slowly, all Angel saw were people of lizard, goat or of other odd varieties check books out, bring books back and come in to read books from the shelves. It was real boring to her, she tried hard to have her jar of a prison fall over so she could roll it off of the desk but the check-out lady had her placed between two heavy books that prevented her from doing so. By the time the sky outside was darkening from its purple color to the dark gray base with the light gray undercolor the library was empty. The check-out lady was busy stamping books and near ready to grab her bag, and the jar with the odd creature in it when suddenly she heard the turning of wheels. Looking up, she saw a dark red and purple carriage pull up to the libraries front. The lizard-woman watched in shock as the door to the carriage was thrown open and the steps were kicked down. Although the woman was in shock over seeing her Master walk into the library building, Angel was horrified. She began running, trying her hardest to move the jar from which she was trapped in from view.

"Most gracious sir!" the lizard-woman said, she bowed gently. "I will keep the library open longer just for you."

"No need civilian." Master Vile said quickly, he brushed his hand across his chest. "I am looking for someone."

"Who is that most gracious Vile?" the check-out lady asked.

"My young daughter." Master Vile replied. "Of average build, had fiery red hair and scars on her back from an earlier attempt at discipline. Her eyes are green with golden-yellow around the pupils."

"No my Master," the woman said, looking down. "I have seen no such person of that description today."

Angel stopped running, it was no use, the jar was just too edged in between the heavy books. Her father and the check-out lady spoke for a few more seconds before he turned, she thought she was free and could let the breath that she was holding in out, but to her surprise her father turned around again. For one, terrifying second, his eyes and hers locked. She was up on the side of the glass of the jar, her belly showing fully and both front legs splayed out.

"Interesting animal in that jar." her father said. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"Take it to Boduka, sir." the lizard woman replied.

"Such a shame," her father said. "Boduka dissects everything he gets. No matter though, I'm sure there are others of that species."

The word dissect scared her more than her father so she started running more and opening her mouth. She spoke but the words were mere whispers, barely audible. Her father exited the library and went back to his carriage, where he got in and pulled the steps up and closed the door. The carriage was turned around and moved forward, going the way that it had come. Angel guess that her father had ordered the driver to head back home. As soon as the clicks of the wheels disappeared in the coming night the woman swiftly closed down the library, locked all windows and then grabbed her bag and the jar and left.

"Dissect!" Angel thought to herself frantically. "You're in a jar, trapped, headed to some loon that is going to dissect you!"

The woman walked very fast, it seemed like they had just left the library when she turned and entered a tall building. She nodded to a desk lady then walked right to a flight of stairs. Angel counted each step carefully, fifteen total to the level that the woman was taking her. When the woman stepped away from the stairs she went to a door and knocked on it. Angel read the words on the door window quickly; Dr. Boduka, Scientist. It seemed like forever before the door opened, when it did Angel almost screamed in terror. Her father was hideous, her brother was ugly and the Pig-chef was disgusting, the monster in front of her was all and more.

"Boduka darling!" the woman exclaimed. "I hope I am not disturbing you or your current experiments."

"No my sweet." Boduka said happily. "you are always welcome."

The woman threw the jar over to a couch and leaped up on the ugly monster with slimy skin and kissed him greatly, Angel almost gagged she was so disgusted. The monster called Boduka was hideously slimy, his skin very slick with slime. He was wearing a white over coat, a blue shirt and black pants underneath. His hands ended in four knobby fingers with black fingernails. He had cat eyes, a bright white oval surrounded by black with a yellow pupil.

It was a long two hours after Angel had been tossed to the couch, she was forced to watch as Boduka picked up and carried the lizard-woman to a table, he swiped all items from the table to the floor without blinking an eye. Next they engaged in the most disagreeable sex she had ever seen, the woman screaming so loudly and the man roaring in return. She tried to turn away and not look but the jar in its current position prevented her from doing so and she had no lids on her eyes, she had to look, her form forced her to look. When it was all over and the two had finished and were re-dressing themselves it was quiet.

"My sweet Boduka," the woman said sweetly. "I brought you a present."

"Darling you shouldn't!" Boduka exclaimed. "You are enough of a present for me."

"It is an odd animal that I am sure you will love." the woman said.

Angel's heart was pounding hard in her chest when the woman rushed over and grabbed the jar she was in, she made her legs turn circles as she tried to get away. Her attempt was in vain, the woman carried her over to the hideously slimy monster, the man took one look at her then grabbed the jar, he pulled it in close, looking at her intently before carrying her over to a table. When he was at the table he unscrewed the top and quickly, very quickly, reached in and grabbed her tight, to Angel it seemed like he was trying to squeeze the life out of her. She tried to wiggle her way out of his hand but it was so tightly around her she couldn't wiggle much.

"Most curious." the man said. "Very red scaled and the eyes are most intriguing."

"I thought you would like it." the woman said.

"I love it." Boduka replied. He went over to a tank and tossed Angel in before clamping the screen down. "Thank you."

That was the end of the lizard-woman's visit, she kissed Boduka before leaving the room. Once she was out the slimy monster turned towards Angel. He stared at her for a long time before moving over to a cart. He placed on it a tray, some clamps, needles and scissors. She knew exactly what he was planning on doing, this was it. Her ending, she was going to be cut open, her insides looked into. She would never in her two hundred years of thought that this was the end of her, the way she would leave the universe. After the man was done arranging the cart he came for her, she didn't run off when he lifted the screen top nor did she fight when he wrapped her in his hand and lifted her from the tank.

"Uh hello," her mind raced. "you could either transform into something other than this defenseless form or teleport out."

The man carried her to the table and placed her, belly up, on the tray. He didn't release her but did let up some on his hold. Angel was frozen in place, she watched as he took one of the needles from the table and held it up above one of her legs. One second. Two seconds went past before she felt great pain. The needle had been shoved through her flesh, from one side to the other, of her left arm. She struggled now, tried to bite him but it was no use. He did the same with the other arm and both of her legs before releasing her. She lay there, arms and legs spread out, bleeding from the needles being stuck in them. When she saw the man reach for the pair of scissors she finally had enough. Wiggling her head fiercely, she transformed from her lizard-form to her true form.

The man jumped back in shock, the table that the naked woman was on fell from her weight. He was in shock, just a second before she was a lizard, now he was looking at a long fiery redhead of medium height with emerald-green eyes that had a golden-yellow ring around the pupils. The woman's wrists were bleeding, as were her ankles, but she was able to get up and run. He stood, dumbfounded, as he watched her race over to the window. The glass shattered as she jumped through it, he heard the thud as her body hit the ground but after that he heard no more. Shaking the confusion, and awe, from himself, he walked over the the window and looked down. The place where the woman would have landed was empty, no one lay there. It was like she had disappeared after she landed.

"Maybe I have been drinking too much." Boduka said to himself.

Angel's ribs had near shattered when she landed on the ground but they hadn't stopped her from transforming into a mouse and scuttling off. Her little mouse-legs carried her but so far before they started hurting, she had to stop and when she did she found herself right back where she had been captured. The library. Sighing, she decided to go in and bunker down for the night. Slipping in through the overnight drop-in chute, she walked through the duct. When she reached the pile of books she stopped, finding an area where she could squeeze out of she exited the overnight drop-in bin. When she was out she transformed into her true form and ran to the bathroom where she grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around her wrists and ankles.

"No vending machines, no soda machines, might as well just plop myself in a chair and read a good book until someone opens the library up tomorrow." she thought to herself.

Finding a book at first wasn't easy, it was very dark. Slowly pointing one finger to the ceiling, she made a tiny flame form on the end of it. She was on the historic section of the library so she figured she'd might as well find a book on her father and read up on it. She scanned the books slowly until, finally, she found a book titled "The Vile". Slowly taking it from the shelf she carried it over to a chair and sat down. With her finger still holding its flame, she used her free hand to turn the pages.

"The family of Vile started in the wee hours of the universe's beginnings, they rose after three hundred years of peasantry to become the most prominent, and the most richest, families of the universe after the head of the family, DuruVile Surfeit, conquered the vast planet of riches and splendor, Shai5. DuruVile Surfeit raised a large family, having a total of 5 wives, all from different planets, and would have lived to the ripe old age hadn't the KankuRanger of Wren8 destroyed him."

Angel found it interesting that her father was rich, he sure looked the part with the way his palace was decorated and how he had servants and a stable in the back, not to mention the carriage that he had been riding in before the library was closed. The next few pages shared nothing of interest to her, just told her her father's ancestors and their conquests. By the time she reached chapter five she was near ready to close to book when something caught her eye.

"The family of Vile formerly changed their name after thousands of years going by the name of Surfeit, the name that was chosen by the clan leader, KurukVile, was Vile. KurukVile wanted the name Vile to be known to all and even went so far to name his firstborn son with the name. Vile Vile, or better known as Master Vile, was born Octre the 6th of 3905 to KurukVile's mistress, and later wife, Irka."

Angel guessed that Octre meant October, the date though had her stumped. It was, where she came from, was 2000, the new millenium had been ushered in less than four months ago. She turned the page, still stumped, and read on about her father's upbringing, education, his first marriage to his school sweetheart and becoming a widower after she passed giving birth to his one and only son, Rito Revolto. It also mentioned that her father had, indeed, taught his children their first lessons on how to be, although the word in the book rear proper she really saw it written as evil.

"Where the Vile family usually left their home planet, and galaxy, alone while out on their conquests, Master Vile decided to go against tradition and conquered his home planet. He did so after a mighty battle that lasted for a full year, when he conquered the planet he moved to the one next to it. In all, he had conquered all of the planets of the M51 Galaxy, he currently rules over all of them with an iron fist, letting no small things go un-punished. Besides the M51 Galaxy he also has conquered the Betta Galaxy, which consists of twenty planets, and is currently working on another galaxy called the Dark Galaxy which has a total of fifteen planets. It is not known if he is going to conquer them all or not, he has conquered, so far, three of the fifteen planets."

She read that her father's family had disowned her father after he had conquered their home planet and had cut him off from their vast estates and riches, he had had to start from scratch. According to the book her father racked in the dough after he had conquered the ninth planet from his home planet which was flooded with oil. Through quite a bit of effort on his part he had set up in the galaxy his own oil ring, after he had conquered the oil planet he had found that the planet next to it was littered with precious gems, he had conquered that planet with no problem, a walk-over the book said.

"Master Vile is worth in the universe a full millnillion, he is the most powerful and the most rich being in the universe."

Angel let the flame on her finger extinguish then leaned back against the chair. Her father was extremely rich, filthy rich. His palace was probably bigger than she had thought, she had only seen a small portion of it and had ridden around it on one of his horses. It was tall and really big, looked to have at least fifty, maybe more, rooms in it. She stayed leaning back in the chair for a few seconds more before standing and replacing the book its place. When she turned she felt her stomach growl, she was very hungry. Sighing, she turned back towards the book bin, one second she was in her true form and the next she was scuttle across the floor in her mouse-form, she jumped into the bin and traveled up the duct until she exited the flaps that were over the opening were people inserted books after the library closed. Once she was out of the library she transformed into her Hummingbird-form and zoomed off in the direction of the forest. She found that the steam that had been rising over the desert had calmed, it wasn't as hot as it was when she first flew over the desert. When she reached the end of the desert she was tired but she knew she was almost to the forest were she thought hid a pond or some water source. The spheres in the sky were changing color, they were no longer all silver, they were all changing to the color that they were when she first escaped from her father's palace; one light gray, one light green and one a mixture of silver and light yellow.

Even as tired as she was she flew on, she flew past tree trunks, some of which were brown while others were black and brown striped. If she flew into a leaf it was shredded, the leaves were very thin. By the time that the one sphere overhead had gone from a mixture of silver and light-yellow to pure light-yellow the temperature started to soar. She was about to drop from her flight from heat exhaustion when, finally, the leaves parted and she came to a great, beautiful, large lake surrounded by trees that reminded her of palm trees. One look at the lake was all she needed, she zoomed in as fast as she could until she was hovering over middle of the lake. Within a second she changed forms, becoming a fish with bright red scales and green eyes.

"Oh it feels so good!" she thought to herself after she had dropped into the water.


	29. Chapter 29

Galong wasn't use to having such orders given to him, he was the carriage drive and servant to his Master, not a hunter than brought food, or in this case his Master's daughter, to the table. He had had to borrow from one of the certified hunters that worked for the Master a pair of hunting clothes and the essential hunting items needed. He had on his back a pack that carried a bottle of water, a small measure of food, a net and a knife, that was all that he had to his name out in the small oasis that his Master thought his daughter was staying. As if to make matters worse, he was on orders that if he did not find the Master's daughter he was not to return to the palace, if he did he would experience untold pain, he was told.

The suns above, one having lightened to a light yellow and was sending dangerous rays down on the planet, made the heat of the early morning almost unbearable. This was the dangerous time on his planet, your skin could burn very badly and easily in the very first few hours of the beginning of the day and you could dehydrate quickly too. The shade from the forest helped things, yes, but it also made for unneeded humidity.

Taking the map from his pants pocket, he looked at it. According to the map he had just a set of three trees to walk over before he reached the only water source until the next village. Rolling the map up, sticking it in his pants pocket, he walked on. The first tree was small, took no more than a jump for him to cross it. The second tree he never found, so he continued on until he found a huge tree that required him to crawl over. Pushing a set of thin leaves out of his path, he saw what he was looking for. The crystal clear, blue, waters of the lake that was surrounded by white sand. Walking over to the water, he bent down and thrust his hands into it. After he had his drink from the water he stood up and stretched. Had he of had his head down and his eyes open he would have seen the red-scaled fish with green eyes swimming close nearby.

Angel saw the lizard-man with the bright blue crests but she was too happy swimming around in the lake to worry about him or wonder if he was dangerous to her. She swam slowly around, swished her from side to side then dived deep before swimming up at top speed and leaping out of the water. She enjoyed the water, it was refreshing, but she was tired of her form so she swam over to a fallen branch, making sure she was well hidden, and changed from her fish-form to that of her favorite form, her horse-form. unbeknownst to her, though, was that she did have eyes looking at her.

Galong could not believe his luck, he had gone off to use the bathroom and when he had returned he had found a small fish swimming near a branch, a beautiful bright red scaled fish with green eyes. At first, he had wanted to catch it and prepare it for a meal, but they when the fish had been enveloped with pink energy and had changed to a horse he had changed his mind. He knew well who the fish, now a horse, was. She was the Master's daughter. Still not believing his luck, he removed the net from his pack and his knife, he knew that in her current form he couldn't use the net, his Master would be furious is he brought his daughter back with a broken leg or back. Slowly, he cut the netting and made a rope, he tied one end in a knot then grabbed the other end and started swinging. Angel never heard the swinging rope, or the whoosh of air it made as it soared through the air, but she felt the rope fall around her neck and tighten.

"Got ya Princess!" Galong said in triumph.

Angel rose high in the air, her front legs pawing and her green eyes rolling, she could not believe that she was caught. Kicking her back legs hard, she turned and faced her captor. The lizard-man had green, scaly skin and bright blue crests, his eyes were red with black pupils. Snorting in rage, she rose up in the air then bolted towards her captor, hoping that he was jump out of the way. Instead, to her surprise, he grabbed a hold of her mane and swung up on her back. She furiously swung her body from side to side, bucked, kicked and reared, she tried to unseat him but he was obviously a great horseman. Seeing a clearing ahead of her she bolted at top speed. She raced, with the lizard-man on her back, down the trail until she met with the front of the village. Snorting, hoping that with all of the villagers around with her pounding her hooves down the road, she raced down the road straight. The villagers yelled at her, many swung as she sped past them in shock. Galong, using his knowledge of how to steer a horse without a bridle, placed the ends of his fingers into her mouth and pulled. Angel shook her head, trying to rid herself of the awful tasting scale taste in her mouth. She was near the front of the village when, suddenly, she felt a great pain in her back left leg. Looking back and down momentarily, she saw that her pastern, the area where her ankle would be if she were in her human form, was open and bleeding badly. At first, she was confused over why she was wounded but then she remembered that after she had jumped out of Boduka's laboratory window she had landed on her ankle. Through her fighting to escape from her captor she had somehow broken the skin.

Galong knew something was amiss with the Master's daughter, she looked back and down a few times then started running on three legs instead of all four. Quickly pulling the rope from around the Master's daughter's horse-neck he made a quick hackamore halter, Angel was still fighting him hard so he leaned in close to her neck and with a quick motion, and being careful to miss her bared teeth, he slipped the single ring around her muzzle. When the halter was on he slid back and gently pulled on the rope. Angel shook her head hard, the tightening of the rope around her nose didn't hurt at first then as her rider tightened his grip, forcing her head deep into her chest, it burned. Running on three legs and her nose bleeding from the pressure of the hackamore, she slowed down until she came to a stop.

"Your day of freedom is over my Princess." Galong said, breathing hard.

Kelso practically ran down the spiral road when he saw Galong leading, on foot, the fiery red horse that was limping horribly. He could see, even from the Winery window, the scars that crisscrossed the horse's back and the fire in her eyes, every once in a while the horse would stop and rise up on her back legs to paw at the sky before falling back, whenever she did that she would land and hold her back left leg up off of the ground for a few minutes before being coaxed forward. When Kelso reached the wounded horse and Galong, he saw that the horse's mouth was foamed and that she was sweated, badly.

"You found her!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Right were the Master said she would be." Galong replied. "She's injured on the back left leg."

"I'll go tell the Master that his daughter is back." Kelso said, he turned and ran up the road quickly.

"Kelso don't forget to tell him she is in one of her forms!" Galong yelled up the road.

Rage, fury and humiliation. That was what Angel went through once she was brought in front of her father. Master Vile had taken one look at her and exploded, not out of concern but out of extreme anger. He had had her transformed out of her horse-form to her true form then had slapped her with the end of his scepter, sending her falling back against the floor. Although he had seen the wounds to her wrists and her severely sprained ankle, which was swollen and bruised, the bruised area having opened up, he hadn't much cared, or seemed to of. He had ordered her thrown in the dungeon of his palace and chained up.

"You embarrassing little brat!" he had yelled at her. "How dare you escape and run around naked! Have you no shame? Did it not cross your mind once that you were shaming your family by running around in the nude?"

When Angel hadn't said anything in return he had walked up to her and had stared, rage filling his golden-yellow eyes, his chest raising up and down and his fist clenched in a fist. He had backed off a few seconds later then turned around, throwing a small pouch of coins to Galong and had praised him for bringing her back and complying with his orders. When the lizardmen had asked what he wanted to do with her he had turned and roared for them to chain her up in the dungeon and to show her no care or worry as she was being given the ultimate punishment.

So here she was, chained tightly, the metal bands around her wrists holding her up against the wall. The chains were cold, made her shiver, she had been given no clothing, she was just chained up as was. The pipes above her dripped cold water down on her, steam rose in the far corner from a pipe that she guessed went up to the furnace, she heard the rodents make their sounds and scuttle around. Before she had been ushered out her father had said, before sitting down on his thrown, that he was going to set a spell on the whole of his castle to prevent her from transforming. She had tried to transform into something to get out of the dungeon soon after the heavy metal door had been closed, and had found herself unable to do so. Her father had done exactly what he had said, cast a spell to stop her from transforming into anything, keeping her in her true form.

"Chains that bound tightly," she said. "release your hold and release gently."

A spark, that was all, was sent up from the chains but they didn't release. She called out numerous spells and charms, trying to free herself from the chains, each one just making a spark, nothing else. Her spells and charms didn't work. Slumping against the wall, she sighed deeply.

"Dear old daddy must have also cast a spell to prevent me from casting spells and charms to escape." she said to herself.

So, she had no choice but to stay in the dungeon, feel the cold chains and the cold water drip on her. She tried turning and getting her wrists free by pulling them out but her attempts only harmed her wrists from where Boduka had inserted his needles, her wrists and ankles were now rubbed raw, and her left leg was bleeding horribly now.

"If you'd just let me go back to my planet and forget about me you would have no more problems!" she yelled up at the ceiling.


	30. Chapter 30

"59 bottles of beer on the wall, 59 bottles of beer," Angel sang. "take one down, pass it around, 58 bottles of beer on the wall."

Singing, that was all that she could come up with to do while in her present state of being a prisoner in the dungeon of her father's palace. She could do nothing to escape; charms and spells were out, her father had cast his own spell to prevent her from using her charms and spells to escape. Also, she couldn't teleport out, either the area she was in was not friendly to teleportation or her father had cast a spell to prevent her from doing that as well. She had found that through staying still the blood that flowed from the wound on her ankle would stop, and since she had no way of escape she had no other option but to remain calm and wait it out until someone got some sympathy for her.

"53 bottles of beer on the wall, 53 bottles of beer," Angel continued singing. "take one down, pass it around, 52 bottles of beer on the wall. Boy would I love to have a Budweiser about now."

She had no idea how long she had been chained up, there was a small window across and slightly above her that she could see the sky from. The sky was just darkening from its dark purple to dark green with light green underneath of it. When she had been brought in the sky had just turned its dark purple, she heard nothing going on outside and nothing going on upstairs. She couldn't even hear footsteps, it was dead quiet in the dungeon, except for her singing which echoed off of the walls.

"47 bottles of friggin' beer on the wall, 47 stinkin' bottles of beer," Angel sang, she was slowly changing the lyrics now as she was getting bored. "take one down, throw it around and laugh a lot, 46 friggin' bottles of beer on the wall. Dammit pass me one will ya!"

She sang the beer song a little more before stopping, very bored now she decided to change to something else. Having been raised around good music she had a good choice of what to sing next. She wasn't too fond of country music, or pop or the music that was currently being sang around the world; rap. The song she chose was one of her favorites, by AC/DC.

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi!" she sang out loud. "Send me ride out of the sunset, on your colored tv screen. Out for all that I can get, if you know what I mean. Women to the left of me, and women to the right. Ain't got no gun, ain't got no knife. Don't start no fight cos I'm TNT."

Rita walked down the hallway towards her father's office slowly, she had no idea why she had been called to go to his office but she had no intention of getting him angry as he was already angry enough over her sister's escape the night before. Both she and Rito had stayed quiet over their going to see their sister the morning born last, she knew that if her father had found out he would not be happy, he might even turn his anger on them and attempt to punish them for their harming of Angel and leaving the door open for her to escape.

"Keep your thoughts clear," she thought to herself. "he won't find out if you don't think it."

When she reached the cherry wood doors with the gold insignia of her father's first letter of his name on it, she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she knocked before pushing the doors open. Sliding in, closing the doors behind her, the first thing that she saw was her brother. Rito sat in one of the blood-red cushioned chairs with the big back and snake head arms. He looked at her then turned away. Their father, Master Vile, sat at his heavy wooden desk fumbling through some papers, when he saw her he just motioned with his hand for her to sit down. Rita watched as her father sifted through a large pile of papers, she couldn't tell what they were on as he was flipping the pages so fast. After a few minutes had passed he pushed the papers to the side, folded his hands and looked up at both her and her brother. The look in his eyes almost made both of them shrink back in their seats.

"I am aware that you two are the reason why your sister escaped yesterday." he said to them.

Rita's heart sank, she panicked and felt tears well up in her eyes. Before she could say anything her brother slid from his chair to his knees and started begging. Her father listened but didn't say anything, he just got up from his heavy golden-yelled cushioned chair and walked around the room, one hand-held behind his back right on the center of his spine with the other held at an angle in front of his stomach.

"Enough," her father said. "Rito. I've just about had enough of all of this."

"Daddy..." Rita started to say.

"As you both know I can read thoughts." her father said, cutting her off. "And that I have a crystal ball in my spell chamber. I don't need to read your thoughts to know exactly what happened before Angel escaped."

"We didn't mean to dah..." Rito started to say.

"Silence!"

Master Vile turned and stared at his children, he had raised these two and had taught them both well, although Rito had been the slower of his children in learning and was on the goofy side, he was very proud of them both. He had looked into his crystal ball right after Angel had escaped to see what had happened and had been shocked to see her being attacked by Rita, while Rito just stood and watched, and then had offered a few not very kind words to their sister. He had been furious at Angel's escape, but after seeing what he had seen in his crystal ball some of the anger had transferred over to his two older children.

"I have seen just as much as I need to see." Master Vile said, he turned towards his two children and looked at them closely. "You both know the penalty for abuse towards a younger sibling. Rita, you especially."

"Daddy!" Rita screeched. "You wouldn't! We're grown... we're..."

"You may be grown but you are still my children." Master Vile said in a huff. "Lynster!"

The double doors swung open quickly and in ran Lynster, his apron a mess and the hair on his head matted to the side as if he had been listening in on the conversation inside his Master's office. He ran over to Master Vile and got down on one knee, bowing low. He looked up at his Master with his bright blue eyes before standing up after Master Vile had given the signal for him to be at ease.

"Yes oh Vile one." Lynster said.

"Bring me my Cat o' Nine Tails." Master Vile said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Angel had stopped singing, her throat was raw now, if she would have sang anymore it would have come out in no more than a whisper. So, instead, she had tried humming and whistling, but then had gotten bored doing them and stopped. Now, she was just standing near the wall, the chains tight against her wrists, doing nothing but watching the sky outside darken. It seemed like forever for the sky to go from dark green with its lighter green undershade to dark gray with its undershade of light gray. When it did she suddenly heard loud screaming. Looking up at the ceiling, trying her best to listen as hard as she could, she detected the screaming again. To her, it was loud, and pained. As if someone was being hurt. Sighing to herself, she looked down at the floor. She let her eyelids fall until they were near closed.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one being given the harsh treatment." she thought to herself before falling asleep.

Rita exited her father's office quickly, tears streaming down her face. Her father had used his whip on her back several times then had said to her that if he found that she had put her hands on her younger siblings again in wrongful fashion she would get far worse the next time. Her brother, Rito, had been given a less painful punishment, he had been ordered to clean up the attic. Since she had used her hands on her sister she had been given the worst punishment, and still worse she had to face her sister when she was brought up to her father's throne room in just a short while and apologise. To her, that was a worst punishment, apologising to her sister for telling her who was the boss of their father's children would damage her pride.

"Act like a child," her father had said to her soon after he had finished punishing her. "and I will treat you as such."

Lord Zedd had left her father's palace soon after arriving, he had only been given a few nights stay before needing to leave. Rita had figured that it was on her husbands own accord but after receiving a letter from her husband the day before, she had changed her mind. Her father, her husband had written, had asked him to come to his office for a talk and when he left he was to get ready to head back to the moon, he had been ordered to take all of Rita's minions; Baboo, Squatt and Goldar, but Finster had been chosen to remain. Lord Zedd had written no more, had ended the letter right quickly. Rita had a sick feeling in her stomach that her father had plans for his three children that they would all not like much.

Walking to her chamber, opening the door then closing it behind her, Rita wasted no time in running to her bed and tossing herself down on it. She covered her face in the pillows and wept. She missed her husband greatly and with the punishment her father had just gave her still very fresh on her mind it made her miss her husband, and the moon palace that was so far from her father, even more.

Angel's eyes slowly opened when she felt the hands on her and her body falling from the wall to the floor. Blinking several times, moaning weakly, she lifted her head up from the floor. Standing above her was Lynster, behind him was his brother Finster. Lynster pulled a pouch from his apron pocket and pressed it to her lips, when the cool water ran past her lips she shook her head and pushed herself up, fully awake now.

"Huh?" Angel said, very confused. "What?"

"Shhh, drink Princess." Lynster said gently. "Everything will be alright soon."

Angel grabbed the pouch when it was pushed back to her lips, she eyed Lynster and his brother as she drank greedily. When the pouch was empty she threw it to the side, Lynster made a sound in his throat then moved forward. Very slowly and gently, he wrapped a robe around her, after he was done wrapping the robe around her he stood up and walked off. She stared up, distrustfully, at Finster before standing herself and walking, with a horrible limp, behind him.

"We have orders, strict orders," Lynster said, not looking back at her to see if she was following or not. "to have your wounds cleaned and dressed then to have you brought to the throne room right afterwards."

"What's the throne room?" Angel asked.

"A room where your father sits during special events." Lynster answered quickly.

Angel asked no more, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like going or being in the throne room. She followed obediently between the two Claydo's as they led her up the dungeons stairs then down a long dark hallway to the medical chamber where Lynster had her sit on a stone bench. He quickly doctored her wounded ankle, Angel screamed when the medicine touched her and tried to move away but Finster stepped up and held her down by her shoulders. Lynster finished applying the medicine then wrapped the wound in a tight bandage before going on to medicating the needle wounds on her wrists and ankles. He shook his head but didn't say a thing, and Angel didn't bother explaining how she got them. When all of her wounds were clean Lynster stepped back and motioned for her to come down from the bench.

"The throne room isn't far." Lynster said, as he led her from the medical chamber.

Down the hallway, around two corners then up a short flight of steps, Lynster led both Angel and his brother from the medical chamber. Angel looked down the whole time, she never looked up to see the decor. She figured she'd better just give off a pitiful stance now, she still had that feeling that where she was going she would not like. Suddenly she walked right into Lynster, who had stopped between two white pillars. Looking up, her mouth dropped at the dazzlingly beautiful room in front of her.

Master Vile's throne room was an immense room, the walls were black with a light gray line just underneath the ceiling which was also black, the floor was misted heavily, when Lynster, Angel and Finster walked in and the mist dissipated from their movement Angel saw that the floor was marble of the darkest blue. A red carpet led from the pillars that marked the front of the room to a set of stairs which led to a single chair. The chair was wooden, golden painted with bright red cushions, the arms ending in snakeheads with rudy eyes. Torches hung on the walls and a single incense vase stood over near the first step. Around the chair were four white spiral pillars, in front of the two front pillars were torches on dark gray, almost black, three-legged holders. Standing near the steps, facing away from her, where Rita and Rito. Lynster and Finster led her over to them, they had her stand beside Rito. After they had her in line with her siblings they both ran off. After a few minutes of being alone, with her siblings beside her, she heard a bell toll. She had no idea where he came from, but her father suddenly appeared from the right, he said nothing to them, he just walked to his chair and sat down.

"Matters of present have caused me to bring all three of you to my throne room." her father said, his voice sincere. "Rita, before I go farther you have something to say to your sister."

Rita stepped from her place and walked over to Angel, Angel wasted no time in snarling at her or fisting her hands. Rita looked like she had been crying, she had tear streaks down her face. Rita took one look at Angel before letting her gaze fall down, she touched the toe of one of her heels to the other and fidgeted with her hands. Angel looked out the corner of her eye, Rito was staring straight ahead, his hands held at his sides.

"I'm... sorry I beat you a few days ago." Rita said, her voice cracking.

The apology, to Angel, was nothing and meant nothing to her. Rita had attacked her twice, once one Earth and once in the chamber that their father had given orders to be set up for her. Angel didn't let Rita ask if she'd forgive her, stepped forward, Angel stood barely an inch from her sister's face, their noses just barely touched each other. Rito turned his head and looked at his two sisters before returning to looking at his father. He cleared his throat noisily.

"You think I'm going to let things fly from one tiny, not meant, apology?" Angel asked angrily.

"Angel!" Master Vile growled. "Enough! Rita, you step back in line."

"No, Rita you stay put!" Angel yelled. "I am not finished with you yet!"

"Angel!" her father said, his tone heavy with aggravation.

"Did you forget about what happened on Earth?" Angel asked her sister, ignoring her father. "Did you forget attacking me on Earth with that husband of yours?"

"Nuh... no sis." Rita stuttered fearfully. "I did not forget."

"You made the ground rumble and shake just to get me out of Ninjor temple." Angel said hotly. "You did that to draw me out just to try to humiliate me and beat me."

"You took my wand..." Rita started to say, she was getting a bit angry now.

"You attacked me!" Angel yelled, she pushed her sister hard, Rita landed hard on the steps. "And you..."

Angel turned her attention from her fallen sister to her father, her emerald-green eyes blazing, the golden-yellow growing while the pupil shrank. Her father had pushed himself forward on his chair, he was now sitting on the edge, to her it looked like he was about to bolt up and yell, his hands were tightly clenched around the snake head arms of the chair. Rito had taken a few steps to the side, he was now fully facing Angel, his face bore a look of extreme fear.

"You destroyed a city, you made innocent civilians abandon their lives for a place of safety and you took me from my home!" Angel yelled. "You brought me to this hell-hold of a planet, beat me and tried to make me into the perfect little daughter you couldn't have with Rita! Well let me tell you something, you can use all the freakin' charms and spells and whips and you can beat me all you want with your hands and your scepter, you will never beat me! I'll keep fighting you until the day I..."

"Eeeeeeennnoooouph!"

Master Vile stood tall, Angel had no choice but to quiet up. Rita crawled from where she had fallen back to her place where she stood up and looked at her father, she swallowed hard as she had not wanted her father to know about the attack on Earth. Rito, shaking a little in fear, took up his place between the two sisters. Walking forward but stopping in front of the first step down from his throne, Master Vile looked down at his three children. He had had enough for one day of their disrespect and he was about to deal them a nice surprise that would teach all of them a lesson.

"It has come clear to me that the three of you have it thick in your skulls that since you are adults and not children you can take advantage and disrespect me." he said. "I've had just about enough of it."

"No daddy!" Rita exclaimed. "Never, I would never disrespect you!"

"Neither would I pop." Rito said in shock.

"Pppsh!" Angel sniffed. "Hell I would, I don't know ya and after all you've done to me you don't deserve any respect."

Master Vile turned his attention fully on his youngest, he looked her up and down before looking away. His disgust was evident on his face, his eyes glowed bright and his hand writhed before relaxing. He raised his staff and held it up in front of him. He was very powerful, had learned from the best and had utilized his best in conquering worlds. Flinging his robe back, setting his feet flat and firmly against the floor, he readied himself.

"Be thee true of form of growth," he said, his scepter glowed on the tip with pink energy. "turn thee back to youth."

"Daddy, wait please!" Rita exclaimed.

"Turn thee children young," he continued. "I command the powers within me to change thee form from adult to child."

A crackle of pink energy flew from her father's scepter, Angel followed it up until it exploded. Pulling back, putting her hands out in front of her to shield herself from the brightness of the explosion, Angel saw from the corner of her eye her two siblings doing the same. When the energy explosion finished she placed her hands down, seeing something bright to her left she turned. Her sister changed form quickly, going from her beautiful adult self to that of a pretty young child around the age of ten or so years. Rito changed next, his skeletonal form went from being strong of bone to that of slim and fragile. Angel felt the change instantly and looked down, energy flowed from her feet on up. She watched, helplessly, as it changed her from her gorgeous adult self to that of when she was a child of mere five years old.

Master Vile watched as all three of his children examined themselves, bringing their hands up, pulling their hair, if they had any, and then speaking their first child-like words in their squeaky child-like voices. Nodding his head, he walked back to his chair. He placed his scepter in its handle then sat down. His eyes, all the while, staring out at his children in their now forms.

"If you won't respect me as adults," he said to his three now children children. "you will learn it all over as children."

_To be continued...(look for a sequel soon)_


End file.
